Keybladers with a BrokenHeart
by StarLightSeraph
Summary: Nine keybladers run from their blind judges for a crime they didn't commit. Just because we're different. If they don't join up again, the Keyblade masters won't survive the war. that's if they can swallow their hate.
1. Prolouge

**The suggested music for this would be To Victory. Go 2 youtube and look up KH: To Victory and you'll see what I mean.**

**I don't own kingdom hearts or the song.**

**Onward…**

_The moon was high in the sky as the dimness shadowed everything. The citadel lay quiet with all the inhabitants dead or gone to other worlds. Only the sound of soldiers walking with their amour clanking ever so slightly made the appearance of the citadel even more solemn. A street lamp showed the symbol on their amour reflecting a blue mouse head. The soldiers were walking to the only inhabited house in the citadel._

_Inside this house were nine children. They sat within the darkness with only a single candle giving warmth and light to them. They were each wearing a knee-length cloak with their hood on with the same colored amour on them. The cloaks however had different colors._

_Three had cloaks of the brightest white._

_Three had cloaks of the deepest black._

_And the last three had cloaks of black and white._

_The door opened to reveal the soldiers. Each had nine shackles in their hands for the nine children. The lead soldier motioned for a child to be shackled and one of the mixed colors, a female, came forward from the back._

_Without warning, the child summoned a blade in the shape of a key and brought the soldier down. The other eight summoned a blade much like the first as the soldiers brought out their weapons. The soldiers thought their weapons were more effective and their knowledge on battle was an advantage._

_How wrong they were._

_The last soldier lay dead on the stone ground. The children stood there trying to comfort the younger ones as to why they were doing this. A young boy in a dark robe looked up to the female._

"_Why are they doing this?"_

_The girl turned away. "It's because they don't understand."_

_Another boy, but in the same robes as the girl, came forward. "We have to leave." The nine nodded and headed toward the wastelands of the world._

_Their shadows moved rapidly through the darkness as they each tried to stay together. Arrows from other soldiers rained down on the nine. One in white tripped and fell down, cowering in fear. An older one in dark grabbed her hand and caught up with the group._

_They weren't going to leave one of their own to die._

_For a crime they didn't commit._

_They slowed their pace at a small crevice with crystals embedded in the blue stone. They each took a breather trying to calm their nerves and lessen some of their tears. They walked out of the crevice on to a cliff panicking on their situation. They were trapped._

_All that lay below was a dark and icy lake that held things they didn't want to see. They were about to turn around and head for the citadel only to stop. In their way was a tall sorcerer in a dark blue robe, a large wizard hat the same color decorated in stars and moons, and a long grey beard. His eyes held an anger not seen in quite some time._

"_Guilty ones do not flee or your punishment will be even more severe." He said._

_The younger children started tearing up as the elders shielded them from the man. The sorcerer walked slowly forward making the nine back up to the edge of the cliff. They female stood firm as her gaze held hatred like the rest of the nine._

"_Jump." She whispered to everyone._

"_What?"_

"_You heard her! Jump!"_

_The elder children grabbed a younger one and they jumped off the cliff. They fell toward the darkness knowing that this fate was better than being captured. They didn't even scream when they fell into the icy water._

_The wizard looked down and assumed that a search was not in order. They must be dead. No one could survive that jump. He disappeared in a flash of light and the world was silent once more._

_The moon soon disappeared over the horizon as the sun did the opposite. The leader of a kingdom who sent those soldiers looked over a cliff far away from the citadel. Down at the bank of the river were the same nine children all alive with their wounds minor. The king looked down solemnly at the nine as they climbed onto the bank._

_The female pounded her fists onto the ground trying to calm her anger. Tears were cascading down all their faces, some more than others, but their pain was just the same. She looked up along with others to see their observer._

"_Why? We did nothing! We're innocent!" she yelled._

"_Innocent!"_

"_Innocent!"_

_Her cries only made the king sadder. He shook his head slowly and reluctantly turned away. He walked away still hearing their pleas of innocence from the cold river bank._

"_I wish that was true...I truly do..."_

Within Traverse Town, the lights flickered on and off within the square. Only a few travelers walked in and out of bars and shops before going on their way. A few soldiers from Disney Castle were celebrating in the café.

"After five years we've finally caught one." One said.

"Yep, but eight more are still out there."

"Yeah, well, be glad we got one of the strong ones."

"True. Of the nine she was able to control fire much like the Organization's number VIII." He took a sip of coffee. "They each control an elemental power; but some can even control two."

From above the café lurked another figure, listening intently on the conversation.

"Well, let's take that kid and get back to Disney Castle." The figure slowly got up. "Right behind, yah."

They quickly came to their gummi ship and the pilot quickly got on the ship. His friends were stopped by the figure's voice from the shadows. "Where are you going?"

The soldiers turned around. "To Disney Castle. We're carrying a prisoner."

"A prisoner? I didn't think the Disney kingdom would be active in crimes on their world." It was obvious that the voice was female. "Much less other worlds."

"Well, this fella is a danger to everyone." The female chuckled in the shadows frightening the other soldiers.

"Tell me, does this 'fella' have long blue hair?" They twitched as the figure stepped forward.

"Does this 'fella' have burning fire in her eyes?" They twitched again.

"Does this 'fella' possess two keyblades? If so..." The figure came completely out of the shadows.

"Then that fella is my friend and you are not taking her." She said.

The girl was fifteen at 5' 7" with long dark brown hair covering her right eye with golden green eyes. She had a dark blue, baggy shirt with a gold collar. Her legs were covered by black tripp pants that had gold or red stripes above the zippers. On the back of the lower oant leg, yellow material glowed with a star on it with her black tennis shoes under them. Two red suspenders hung from her studded belt. To finish it off, a black short sleaved coat that reached her knees, cut in the back from the hip down with gold lining and two gold stripes on the sleeves with a hood and collar. A star with a crown and six wings were all in gold on the back.

What surprised the soldiers was an emblem on her left and right bracers. It had a golden heart with a crack going from the top to the middle of the heart and crimson streaks coming from the crack like blood.

"You're-"

"One of them!"

The girl walked forward. "Are you going to surrender my friend or not?"

One of the soldiers brought out a sword and got ready. "Not while King Mickey rules the castle."

The girl frowned. "Fine. Have it your way." She held out both hands and in her left hand held the dark keyblade Sora used on his heart and in her other hand held another.

It was an elegant sort of keyblade. The holding part was sea green with black on the end with the handle golden and shaped like Kingdom Key. Only this was pointed toward the blade at the top and curved. The hilt had a yellow and silver heart with golden swirls reaching up along and away to the right side of the silver blade. The silver blade had the inscription _Deep Dive_ on it. The teeth were a silver golden outlined heart with three spikes on top like a crown also in gold. Two gold spikes were on the sides and a sea-green gem was in the middle of the heart. Two silver teeth were below the main teeth and the keychain had a golden heart with a silver heart in the center.

She twirled them around and crossed them. "Once you're all out of juice, we'll take you to the castle along with your friend, fugitive."

The keyblader then grew angry. "I'm not a fugitive!" she lunged forward and slashed at his side. She spun around quickly while his guard was down and kicked his side. The soldier was sent across the stone ground as he struggled to get up.

"You knights are even weaker than you were five years ago." She said slamming her keyblade into his back. He cried out in pain as he grabbed his sword. With one final effort, he thrust it toward her only for it to bounce off. He looked to his fellow knights in pain.

"G-go!" The rest of the soldiers started up the gummi ship and took off. They grieved for their friend who now lay dead. The girl watched the ship disappear with anger in her eyes.

"Damn, they got her anyway." She looked down at the corpse where her keyblade still was lodged in his back. She pulled it out with a frown on her face.

"How disgusting." She wiped the blood off of her blade. "There's only one option left…"

She looked up to the stars. "For five years we've been on the run but now it looks like we must rise again."

"A second coming...our advent."

**That's it for now. Please R&R. I will update soon.**

**I promise.**


	2. Reunited 'Fugitives'

**I didn't quite explain in the first chapter but that's what I want. You have to think on how and why they were being chased. This should explain a little bit more.**

**Two of my friend's on RP show up in this chapter as three of the nine with my character. And I have permission to use them.**

**I own the first girl you saw before.**

**Shigure-havens owns Nexius**

**Sonic13 owns Ravu and Xergg**

**I own nothing else.**

_**Twilight Town**_

A young boy around the age of fourteen jogged the orange streets of Twilight Town. His medium length brown hair let the wind pass through like bristles of grass with yellow eyes shining like the sun. He had a dark grey overcoat with it buttoned up from the neck to the hips with the rest flowing to his feet. His legs were covered by black slacks and nice black shoes. He had a glove on his right hand with a star on it and on the other gloved hand was a heart with a crack down the middle drenched in blood.

This was one of the nine.

"Nexius!" the boy turned around to see Hayner run up to him, out of breath. "I could barely catch up with you."

The boy smirked. "Not my fault you are slow. What're trying to catch me for anyway?"

Hayner regained his breath. "Could you go get Pence at Sunset Hill? I would ask Olette but she's at the beach with her parents and Seifer challenged me to Struggle match."

"Don't you mean you challenged him?" Nexius snickered at his steaming face. "Okay, okay, I'll go get him."

"Thanks, Nexius."

"And I'll be in time to see your ass handed to you.

Nexius ran off just in time before Hayner started cursing at the boy. Nexius ran with abnormal speed through the streets and alleys of the town. He zipped into the abandoned alleys and just when he was close to the train station he stopped. With a whisk of his hand a dark portal appeared.

He had a small frown appear on his face. "Taking the train is way too dangerous…" he walked on through and disappeared from sight.

At the train station, Olette was waiting with her parents for the train to the beach. The supposed 'Ghost' train rolled into the station and the only passenger came out. The same keyblader, only hooded, from Traverse stepped into the Twilight Town train station. She looked around for a moment before walking over to Olette.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find a boy named Nexius?" she asked her.

Olette showed no emotion to this stranger. "Go to the heart of the town and find a blond boy named Hayner. He might know where he is."

The girl nodded. "Alright, thank you." She then walked off and out of the station.

"_Weird…"_ Olette thought watching her walk out.

The girl looked up into the sky and just stared. "Leave it to Nexy to stay so close to danger. At least he's usually careful..." She made her way through the town ignoring the stares of the citizens that watched her. By the time she reached the Sandlot, Hayner was waiting for Seifer with his struggle bat over his shoulder.

"Are you Hayner?" she asked.

"What's it to you?"

"I'm looking for Nexius? A brunette told me you might know where he is." She told him, crossing her arms.

"Yeah I know him. He's at sunset Hill. He should be back soon." He told her.

She sighed. "Tell him that I wish to meet with him in the forest ASAP." She walked toward the forest and said one last command. "Understand?" She wanted the message delivered.

Her tone sent chills down his spine.

"Hayner!" He turned to see Pence run up with Nexius. "I brought the camera, but did you have to interrupt my lunch?"

"Come on, Pence! Don't you want to see me kick Seifer's ass?" Hayner said.

Nexius snickered and whispered to Pence. "I want copies of the footage if he loses." Pence snickered along with Nexius.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh yeah, someone was looking for you, Nexius."

This got his attention. "Who?"

Hayner shrugged. "I don't know just that she's waiting in the forest." Nexius just nodded and walked off in that direction.

The tall trees covered most of the moving shadows which made it the perfect meeting place. The girl leaned against the tree just waiting. She heard the grass crinkle and knew that he came.

Nexius could smell a familiar smell within the trees. "Come on out. I could smell you way before I came into this forest."

"You always could among us." She came out of hiding and took off her hood. Nexius gasped.

"Leah? Leah J. Seraphiel? Holy shit, you've grown. Last time I saw you, you were ten." He made the girl, Leah, smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said. "Change does that to you after five years."

"Yep. Why are you here anyway? Traverse Town getting to boring for you?" he mockingly asked.

Her tone grew serious. "I wish it was only that." She took a breath. "They got Ravu..."

Nexius paled. "That's bull! She'd never get herself caught!"

"Someone probably ratted her out. The Disney Knights already have her in custody." She explained.

"Damn…" Nexius cursed. "Jason isn't going to be happy about this."

"Believe me he already knows."

Nexius had a hopeful look on his face. "Is he going to help us?"

She shook her head. "He wants to but his status as a regular keyblader of twilight is needed. He has asked us and his brother…to do the job for him."

Nexius's eyes lit up. He was glad to see some of his old friends again. "So Greg is already there waiting for us to help."

"Actually I'm already here." Another figure emerged from the trees, a boy same height as Leah but sixteen years old. He had medium length black, spiky hair with dark brown eyes. He had chest covered with a white and black hoodie with a white undershirt. Along with black baggy jeans and white adidas with black stripes on his lower body. On the back of his hoodie were the words in cursive, _The Light within the Dark._ He had a silver ring on his finger with the same broken heart on it, signaling his status.

"And the name's Xergg." He said. "How's it going, Nexy?"

Nexy just snorted. "Like I haven't heard that one before. I'm great. I came back home for the past fives years. You?"

"I went back to Rambosa to help take care of my siblings."

"Can we check up later guys? We've got more important things to deal with." Leah wanted to get Ravu out and this wasn't helping.

"gosh, Leah, you need to unwind." Nexius said.

Leah glared at first but then smirked. "How about an old training match? For old times sake?" She suggested, bring out _Ragnarok_ and the anti-keyblade she had called _Darkness' Blade_.

Nexius just held a mischievous smirk on his face and summoned his own keyblade. "Now you're unwinding!" _Gothika_ was his only keyblade with Hexagonal hilt, broken at one end, Keychain appears as Pentacle. Wrist tape covers handle and part of blade. The "Key" part looks like the "X" on organization weapons on one side, but a piece of broken Stained glass on the other.

Xergg grinned and brought out his own two keyblades. "A definint yes!" His _Eternal Hope_ keyblade was an exact replica of _Acrossing Two_ only crystallized and gold and silver. The _Lost Twilight_ had a handle with two black wings extending from

The guard and ending at the pummel, surrounding the hilt. The hilt itself was gold striped. The blade of the Keyblade is long and gold, with strange black designs painted on it. At the tip of the blade, five golden sharp points are erected outward. On the opposite side of the blade, toward the middle, a semi-small black wing extending outward, toward the hilt of the Keyblade with a few black bandages covering parts of it.

With a nod and battle cry, they lunged at each other and fought until the end of the day.

_**Disney Castle**_

The Disney Knights from the ship that left Traverse town escorted the prisoner to the throne room. They held Ravu by obsidian shackles and chains around her neck, wrists, and ankles. The black mineral cut off all power to the keyblades and was solely used for rogue Keybladers.

Ravu herself looked solemn. She was fifteen and around the same height as Leah and Xergg. She had long, dark blue hair, which was kept in a ponytail at times. Her eyes were orange, flame colored to represent her major element, fire. Her left eye was covered by some of her blue bangs. She had a white, sleeve-less assassin's shirt, with blue Capri's, and black shoes with a loose belt hanging from her hips with the same broken heart emblem on it.

Normally a person in her state would have had a face stained with tears but not her. She was strong in her emotions much like the fire she wielded. The knights opened the door to the throne room where the king of Disney castle him self stood waiting.

"Just leave her here. I wish to talk with the keyblader alone." Mickey told his knights. They bowed before releasing all of her restraints except for the wrist shackles. Once they left, they looked into in each other's eyes.

"Your majesty." Ravu said, bowing.

Mickey was surprised. "Even after five years you still respect me?"

She stood back up. "Of course. All of us but some more than others." She told him. Mickey nodded grimly. "I would expect that, Ravu Hiraki. Follow me." He led the keyblader to the Hall of the Cornerstone.

"It's way too bright." She said trying to shield her eyes.

Mickey chuckled. "You said the exact same thing when you first came here. All of you who became wielders of darkness said something similar."

"That's how we we're chosen, your majesty." Ravu said. "Can't change that."

"Couldn't say it better myself." Mickey then grew serious. "Ravu, could you possibly tell me where the...others are?"

Ravu turned away. "Over my dead body, my king." Even in authority she was still true to the oath they all made. Never give out the location of the others until your heart is destroyed.

Mickey sighed. "You're death is inevitable anyway. Believe me, I wish I could erase the charges put against you and the others."

"But you can!" Ravu shouted. "You have the authority to make us free of this crime we didn't even do!"

"The evidence points otherwise. All nine of the broken-hearted Keybladers are sentenced for death." He said. "It's been on record for five years."

Ravu walked away from Mickey. "I know. But in the face of death I will say nothing."

"Not even if you couldn't see Jason again?" She turned around, shocked that he would say this. It just was not like him to be so low to say such a thing.

"That was low, your majesty." She said.

"...I know. I do not want to be cruel but the law does say I'm entitled to do what needs be done." He grimly turned away and looked at the Cornerstone. He sighed in sadness.

"You're execution will be in five days before dawn." He said.

Ravu raised an eyebrow. "But doesn't the law say-"

"Five day of life for five years on the run seems fair and besides..." Mickey tried to smile at one of his old students. "…Jason should be here by tomorrow."

Ravu wiped a tear threatening to fall down her face. "Five days." She repeated his words.

A Disney knight came into the hall and retackled the keyblader before leading her to her cell. Once she was gone, another knight came up to the king.

"Your majesty, Sora, Riku, and Kairi have arrived." He said.

Mickey looked up with a brighter face. "Some good news at last."

"Do you wish them to be gone before the execution?"

"…Yes. Most definitely." The king and knight left the Hall and the two Keybladers and princess were waiting in the throne room.

"Hi your majesty!' Sora's happy greeting just made the king smile brighter. Riku just waved and said. "Good to see you again, Mickey."

Kairi had a look of worry on her face. "You okay, your majesty?" Mickey then realized he had tears coming from his eyes. He wiped them away quickly and grinned.

"It's nothing to worry about, Kairi."

"Nothing at all..."

**That's it for now. Talk about long for me. Five pages or more totaled…I really need to set a limit.**

**Thanks to the creators of Nexius and Xergg, who give me the best encouragement on being a young author and being the best friends I could have on the rp.**

**Thanks guys!**

**The keyblade masters have finally appeared and three of the nine have been joined to rescue the forth. Sadly, my quick update will be a short celebration.**

**My computer is getting fixed so I will not be able to review, update, or rp for a week. I am sorry and hope you will all forgive me.**

**And that my e-mail box will be nice.**


	3. Nightfall Escape

**I own nothing but Leah and the others are owned by their respective creators. Read onward!**

_**Twilight Town**_

"You guys haven't lost your edge." Leah said from her lying position from the ground. Xergg was crashed on a stump he had broken on impact and Nexius was hanging by a branch. Apparantly their practice battle had left a few trees bark less, burnt grass, and broken trees.

The grass was torn up real good.

"You guys are lucky; all we get here are nobodies." Nexius said. He looked so funny from his position.

"I only get heartless so it's boring, too." Leah replied.

"...I win."

Leah and Nexius looked at him. "How?"

"I get heartless and nobodies so I win." Xergg grinned with Nexius glaring at him. "Stop glairing." Xergg told the younger male.

"I don't want to."

"Kid."

"Stuck-up."

"Single."

"Lover boy."

Leah rolled her eyes at their name calling. Their argument was caught off by the clock towers bells. It was probably late evening so the fight must have lasted a few hours. The two on the ground stood up and agreed to get started on rescuing Ravu.

"Little help here?" Nexius asked, crossing his arms.

Leah summoned a keyblade and aimed for the branch. She threw it like a boomerang and it cut off the branch sending Nexius to the ground.

"Did you have to-do that?" he asked.

She caught the keyblade. "Yes." Nexius made low mumbles, possibly curses, and dusted him self off. "So, how're we going to get there?" he asked.

Xergg crossed his arms. "Good question. We don't have a gummi ship."

"A portal?" Nexius suggested.

"That could work on us getting there but how do we get out." She asked. "We need way to get away as soon as we get Ravu out."

Xergg then remembered something. _"We're dead if we don't get off this ring world!" Xergg said. A younger version of him and Nexius were surrounded by strange creatures. Nexius was trying to hot wire one of the ships._

"_I'm almost...got it!"_

"Hey Nexius…" Xergg started. "Remember when you hotwired that stealth fighter back on halo?"

"I don't want to but yeah."

"Couldn't you hotwire a gummi ship?"

Leah's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea. Nexius will be in the gummi garage while we rescue Ravu."

"But the security is real tight." Xergg added. "We should give his main knights and his majesty something to worry about."

"Like a distraction?" Nexius asked.

Xergg nodded before noticing an evil grin on his face. "No. We are not doing that."

Nexius grunted and cussed him out.

"I'll go against the king." Leah said.

Nexius looked shocked. "Why you?"

"They know I'm coming to get Ravu but they don't know you guys are with me." She looked at Nexius. "That way, they won't know just how many of us have joined back up."

Xergg nodded his own head. "Sounds reasonable. Then I'll take care of getting Ravu out of the cells. We'll head to the gummi and wait for you in the air, so we'll have an easy take off."

Leah then grinned. "I'll meet you in the air no problem." She then turned Nexius.

"Well, we're waiting dark wielder."

Xergg then smiled. "We're waiting!"

"Oh shut up! You know I hate that saying! Just give me a sec!" he twirled his hand and a dark portal appeared. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" He ran in and the others followed.

Off to rescue a friend in need.

_**Disney Castle-nightfall**_

The Keybladers, except for Ravu, sat with Mickey and his royal friends in the great dining hall located on the 2nd level of the castle. It was a long white table that could serve hundreds but only served eight tonight. They were each having their own conversations with each other, unaware of the soon to be visitors.

Down below, guards walked the shadowed halls knowing that they were doing their job. And with the castle already locked up pretty tight they didn't have to worry about any intruders. Even after five years they never learn.

Those were the exact words of our Keybladers.

The final guard was brought down by _Gothika_ and Nexius wiped the blood off. The three Keybladers returned to the gummi hanger quickly before reviewing their assigned missions.

"I'll get us a good gummi ship." Nexius said.

"Make sure it's fast." Leah added.

"And make sure it looks cool."

"You'll get whatever I want so scram!" Nexius went over to the controls and started to pick out a gummi ship. Xergg and Leah ran out of the garden and went up to the stairways.

"You still think you can take his majesty?" Xergg asked.

Leah narrowed her eyes. "At full force no but I'm just going to distract him. I'll be fine so go get Ravu."

He nodded and they separated; Xergg went down and Leah went up.

Leah ran up the stairs making barely any sound with the carpet giving some shock observing on her footsteps. She blended in with the shadows and looked out from beyond the corner. She saw only two guards and smirked.

"Cake."

Inside the dining room, Mickey was explaining that the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee was asking for a few volunteers. "So, you fells don't mind missing school and summer vacation to work in the garden?" Mickey asked.

"Not at all, your majesty!" Sora said, taking a big gulp of his meal.

"You just want to miss school." Kairi teased the two boys.

"I shouldn't have to go to school! I saved the whole universe. Riku should have to go since he had no time for studying."

Riku raised a silver eyebrow. "Ansem the Wise wanted to keep my education up so he taught everything I needed to know. He even signed off my school exception policies so I don't need to go to school."

Sora sat up in his chair. "Why do you have to be one step ahead of me?"

"Because...I'm Riku."

"What does that-"

"How funny…"

They all turned to the doorway that was open and Leah stood in between. Her hands rested on her hips with an amused smile on her face. Totally unafraid.

"I can see you're such good friends." She said.

"Who're you?" Kairi asked.

"Royalty before servants, princess." She said bowing to Kairi and the king and queen of Disney castle. Mickey could not help but feel familiar with this girl.

"Please state your name and your business here, please." Mickey ordered.

"I'm here to see an old friend of mine, and my name does not matter since you already know it, my king." She said.

Minnie took a better look at her. She then gasped at the emblems on her wrist bands. "Mickey, look…" she pointed at the emblems and Mickey then grew cautious. Leah regained composure but still held her cocky stance. He then saw her eyes, and he never forgot who had those eyes.

"Even after five years, you never cease to amaze me, Leah." He was glad to see an old student of the keyblade masters but he wished that it was a happy reunion. 'But if you are here to rescue Ravu I'm afraid that's out of the question."

"Your majesty, I've run from your soldiers for five years, being so close to being thrown into a damn cell that I think rescueing a friend will be no problem." She said.

"Your sentence as well as the others has been on record for five years and as the law states, I must abide by those rules."

Leah glared daggers at the king, surprising the teenagers by her ruthlessness at the king.

"You have two choices, your majesty. One," she held up a finger. "You can release Ravu and let us go free or two, "she raised the other finger. "You can clear the nine broken-hearted Keybladers of their crime, which they did not commit by the way."

"Neither." Everyone looked to Mickey. "The punishment will remain the same whether you like it or not."

"Very well. But you see I'm going to get my way. One way…" She summoned _Ragnarok._ "Or another…" she summoned her last keyblade. She twirled them around and pointed them upwards behind her back.

"Fight me or else!"

Sora and his friends were shocked that a keyblader would fight against another keyblader. He had been told that the keyblades chose a wielder with a pure heart but from the sound of it, she and her friends had committed some horrible crime. His hunch was correct in a way since she was fueled by anger and some hate that the scent of darkness was all over her. Riku could smell that but there was a light that equaled it so she must have some righteousness in her heart somewhere.

Mickey did not want to fight but he knew this girl. She would not go down. He sighed and brought forth his own keyblade and went in front of her. "Please leave, Leah. I don't wish to fight you."

"This shouldn't be any different from ten years ago, King Mickey. You were there fighting too with all the other Keybladers." She said. "I must say I envied that you had permission to fight in that war, but at the same time it's not good for a five-year old to see such pain."

"What war, your majesty?" Kairi asked. She then turned to Goofy who should know of any battle.

"Sorry Kairi. The Disney Kingdom hasn't been at war with anybody." Goofy said. "We like to registrate first."

Donald then smacked his face. "It's negociate you big palooka!" Leah let a laugh escape her throat as the two animals looked at her. "I had no idea the citizens of Disney Castle were this funny. Too bad we didn't have that sort of humor during the keyblade War."

"Leah…" Mickey warned her.

"I'm not afraid of you, my king. After all I was taught by one of the greatest Keybladers of the age of war…"

"Did…your teacher stop this war?" Sora asked.

"No…he started it." The islanders gasped at the thought of a keyblade master who was so great could turn to the side of darkness. It also confused them more since they had only seen the keyblades used for good.

"And his majesty won't-"

"Silence!" Mickey pointed the blade at her. "You've said enough."

"It's by law that all Keybladers know about such wars between keyblade wielders."

"And by law it says it's my duty to protect their hearts from the evil inside." I do not want to expose them to war."

She tightened her grip on the blades, her rage rising. "Why shouldn't they? I was only four when I was enlisted and even I knew their history behind these weapons! They should know why we are chosen! Why these weapons were made…" she the hit the final button. "And why your own students and old master died because of you being late to the battle."

"Enough!" Mickey ran forward and jumped to land a blow on her. He did not even notice her fait smile.

"_Distraction initiated…"_

_**Disney Castle Dungeons**_

Xergg had jumped own the last guard and grabbed the keys to the cell. He went in and saw Ravu asleep on the small bed in the cell. Her unlocked the cell door and stepped in.

"I know the accommodations are nice but you can be asleep already." He said. "You never go to sleep until midnight."

Ravu immediately got up. "Greg?"

"It's Xergg but yeah. Lets get out of here." He said. "Nexy is already getting us a ship and Leah is distracting the king."

"Would love to but these..." She held up the obsidian shackles. "Could be a problem."

Xergg brought out his keyblade and tapped three times on it. The shackles then broke and Ravu felt her fiery element return and summoned her keyblades.

The _Neo Kingdom Key_ was an exact replica of the original but shinier and all in gold. _Uranium Key_ was an exact replica of the keyblade from the realm of darkness only much shinier and had a better effect on magic attacks. She back flipped out of the door and twirled them around.

"After a few days without holding these it feels good to have them back." She said. Xergg rolled his eyes. "Are you done? We've got a ship waiting…"

"Alright. Lets move." He nodded and they both ran out of the room. Ravu noticed all the guards were unconscious and she frowned.

"Sure, leave none for me." She said.

"Would you rather have them find us?" he asked as they ran down the hall. Then Xergg's cellular phone rang in his pocket and he answered. "Yeah Nexy?" They ran up the stairs to the right side. "Alright we are almost-"

"Halt!"

They did halt cause at the top of the staircase were five archers all ready to shoot. "Freeze and no one gets hurt." The captain said.

Xergg and Ravu looked at each other expressionless. They then grinned and Xergg put away his phone and they jumped to the side summoning their keyblades. The archers went up but Ravu got behind one and shoved her keyblade in his back and then brought it up. She threw the archer on a stick at another to impale both in the wall. She summoned her keyblade back and turned to see Xergg.

He was surrounded by the other three archers and closing in very close on the boy. Right as they though there was no chance to escape he grinned. He jumped as soon as the arrows were released causing the arrows to either miss or impale the others. One archer fell down and Xergg kicked the other one into a pillar and sent a blizzard at the last one. The frozen archer stood on the edge of the balcony and Xergg just playfully tapped him and down he went.

"Good job, master of twilight." Ravu said.

"Not to shabby yourself. JT picked a good one." They then resumed their run to the hanger. Xergg tapped the ring on his finger and it started glowing.

Up in the dining room, Leah was dodging all the attacks thrown at her. She and the king had managed to spilt the table in two, cut up the rug, carve on the wall, and burn up what was left of Donald's food. Leah ran along the wall and jumped down when a fira was thrown at her. The king watched as she gracefully back flipped to her starting position.

"Your skills haven't changed at all." She said, panting a bit due to the running. "Impressive, my king, but you know you can't stop me."

"If you're here than how can you help your friend?" He asked.

"I have my ways."

They other guests were backed up in the corner trying to keep out of the fight. Sora then looked at Queen Minnie who looked saddened. "You highness, do you know anything about this?"

She nodded. "Somewhat but its best if…" she then gasped when she saw the golden broken hearts glow. Leah saw them and dismissed her keyblades. "About time…" she muttered. She then locked eyes with Mickey.

"I told you I was going to get my way, one way or another." She then ran out of the room onto the edge of the balcony. Mickey and the others ran after her but her face was still the same face full with confidence. "Good try, Leah, you're trapped." Sora said.

"I have one last thing to say before I leave. Your majesty of Disney Castle…" she looked him in the eye.

"We are not on Master Xehanort's side." She then jumped down and just when they thought she was goner she proved them wrong.

"What?!" Donald cried.

"She can fly?!" Kairi yelled.

From out of the retreating Keybladers back were two golden wings with black tips. They had the same structure as Sephiroth with a twelve foot wingspan. Mickey whistled for the archers in the castle to be ready.

"Fire at will!" they shot arrows at the girl but she dodged them with all sorts of maneuvers. "Look!" Kairi pointed at the black and white gummi ship with red stripes here and there descend just above the tallest tower. She landed on the side of it and opened the door. Right before she entered she looked back down again and sighed.

"We tried." She muttered before going in. The ship took off and disappeared into the night sky. The castle was then again silent as it was before the whole escapade. The king sighed and dismissed his keyblade.

"Sir!" a guard came up. "Ravu is missing and most of the night guard is severely injured or passed on."

"That's impossible! There is no way Leah could've done all that by herself." Minnie said. Sora knew that she was right. The three teens turned to the one who held all the answers about tonight.

"Mickey...is what she said true? I mean about the war?" Riku asked since he was the only one besides Minnie with the permission to call him by his name.

"Yeah fells. It's true. And I guess you would all like to know, hmmm?"

"Yes…if that's okay." Sora said.

"Very well then." Mickey turned around. "Let's get to the library." From above the castle, a figure watched, robbed in crimson and frowned. "How tedious."

_**Twilight Town**_

Yen Sid watched the fight occur between his apprentice and the keyblade wielder with anger. How could he let them slip into the castle or even this world without even sensing them? They had certainly grown in skill and power in the past few years.

"But they have barely a heart." He said. "Their emotions are much too unstable which made them no better than nobodies." He moved away from the small screen and turned to the windows.

"Sooner or later, they will end up just like the other Brokens. One way…or another…"

**Okay, finally. That is complete. But another bad news, I have a research due in so I have to get cracking on it soon so I can't rp, update, or anything else for a week until next weekend after the report is due.**

**I have the next chapter already thought out so it's all good.**

**Also, if you haven't noticed already, I am in need of some key bearers. I have about six already but I need three more for each alignment. Light and darkness and twilight.**

**Once I get three more there will be no more favors. Ok? First come first serve so see yah.**

**SLS out.**


	4. Olympian Skye

**Okay, I am finally back. I had tests and projects out of the void and I couldn't do anything. Another thing, I got all of my characters so no more entries.**

**And I might change the title of this fic. It just seems to plain. And Skye from RoxasDouble09 appears in this chapter.**

**I own absolutely nothing except Leah and the other characters are owned by their respective creators.**

"…so the keyblader from last night is part of a group of special Keybladers called the Broken-Hearted and for the past five years they've been on the run?" Riku asked. Everyone was currently in the Library with a cup of coffee in their hands trying to keep themselves awake. Mickey had been explaining the whole story behind Leah and the other children she talked about. The islanders were shocked to say the least.

It was also a lie to say they were very tired.

"That's right, Riku. The broken hearted are those whose heart has been welp, damaged." Mickey said.

"Like when you get dumped?" Sora asked.

"Nope, it's much worse off than that. Each Broken has either had a near-death experience or a close encounter with a heartless." Mickey explained. "In each situation, their heart became unstable but it didn't go through a dark transformation."

"Translation?"

Mickey smiled. "For example, Leah was abandoned at birth and sent to live in an orphanage in Traverse town. She was hated and cold there that her rage had forced her into a mess of hungry heartless. Before they had a chance to take her heart, her keyblade appeared and she survived the attack. Others have been hurt the same way."

"They each suffered a heartless attack?" Kairi asked.

"Yep. But during the attack, they were chosen as Keybladers. But their heart was still damaged."

"Damaged, your majesty?" Donald asked.

"Brokens are in-between the heartless state and the nobodies. Their emotions are unstable and they will have a meltdown if they are pressured enough. One time, a broken named Greg nearly destroyed his house and injured another keyblader." Mickey then brought out a photograph with a nine children wearing their respective armored cloaks with two older men posing with them.

The first man was at least seventeen, tall and muscular with a short neatly cut hair and blue eyes. He had a black tight shirt with red crisscrossing belts and gold flare pants with a black belt with a weird gold heart-cross symbol on it.

The other man had on an outfit just like Heartless Ansem's only without the heartless emblem. He was bald with a white beard and strange yellow eyes.

"The brunette man is their master's best apprentice, Terra, and their master is-"

"Master Xehanort?"Sora asked picking up the photo.

Mickey nodded solemnly. "Yes. That's him. The only Keyblade master who would train the Brokens."

"So he started the-"

"Your majesty!" chip and Dale came running in. "Leon and the others have located a strange gummi ship heading toward Olympus coliseum! It looks just like the one that's missing from the garage."

"We'll have to continue this later. We've got to catch that ship." Mickey ran out of the room with the islanders staring at the photo. All three of them were still uncomfortable with the situation of Keybladers being criminals.

"Do you really think it's true?" Kairi asked.

"Truly kai, I don't really know." Sora said. "I remember King Triton saying that the keyblade can bring destruction."

"So it's possible?" Sora nodded. Riku for the first time doubted Mickey's account on the Brokens. It just did not seem right to him.

"There's something wrong here…" Riku murmured. "From the way Leah talked last night, she really believes that she and the others are innocent."

"Yeah but we don't know the true story here. All we can do is trust his majesty and track them down." Sora said with a hint of displeasure in his voice. He was just as hesitant as his friends.

"Can you keep this on you, Kairi?" Sora asked giving the photo to Kairi.

"Sure." She took in and put it in the pocket at her side. "Lets get-"

"Anybody here?"

They looked out to see a boy their age look around the place. He was 5'6 in height with short, black spiky hair. He had on a black and white colored hoodie with black pants and black adidas. Kairi had to look at the photo again before almost whipping out _Floral Papou_ shocking her friends and the new comer.

"What the-"

Kairi threw her keyblade at the boy who ducked and stared at them. "What the hell?"

"Kairi why did you-" She shoved the photo in Sora's face but then it was taken by the boy. "Whoa he's fast."

"Lemme guess. Girl in pink thought I was the boy in this picture." He said pointing at the younger version of Greg in the picture. "Wrong! That's my older brother."

"What?!"

"And the blue haired girl is my girlfriend."

"What?!"

"And please stop screaming. It's annoying."

They were about to scream but stopped. "You have a brother and a girlfriend in this photo?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, the name's Jason Thomas. My brother is Greg Thomas and my girlfriend is Ravu Hiraki."

"Are you helping your brother?" Sora asked.

"Nope…King Mickey called me from Rambosa to help you guys. It's nice to be around other Keybladers for a change."

"You're a keyblader?"

Jason was about to answer but was interrupted by goofy running up to him. "Jason! By golly it's great to see you again!"

"Hey Captain Goofy. It has been a while." Jason said.

"Stop with formalities, JT. You are a lieutenant in the Disney Royal guard." They islanders gasped that this kid could have such a high rank in the royal guard.

"A lieutenant?"

"Again with the screaming?" Jason said, obviously ticked.

"Yeppers! Became one when he was nine years old." Goofy said. "Being from a Keyblade family, his ancestry gives him all sorts of advantages."

"I had no idea that keyblade weilders can come from just being in a specific family." Sora said.

"Oh yeah, it's possible." Jason then turned around. "Lets get going." Though you could not sense it, Jason was a bit hesitant about chasing his brother and girlfriend just to put them in jail.

"Okay! Let's get aboard the _Highwind_ and get to Olympus coliseum." Sora ran past the boy and his friend followed after. Once they turned to the corner, Jason smirked and brought out a phone and started texting.

"Mission accomplished, brother." He sent the text and pocketed the phone.

XxXxXxXxX

The ship the supposed fugitives took was a spacious and sleek ship. It was designed for speed and stealth rather than just brawn. The bridge was big enough to hold at least six people which are where most of the weilders sat. Xergg had just received the text and smiled.

"Jason is with his majesty and the others." He said.

"You think he'll get caught?" Ravu asked.

"No way. He tricked countless of people just to play doubleanget." Leah said. "He'll be fine and soon you and him will go on another date in-" Ravu conjured a fireball in her hands threatening the poor half-angel. "Ok! OK! I'll shut up now!"

They then heard a growling sound. They looked in the pilots seat where their youngest, Nexius, was sitting. Nexius had his teeth bared and he looked just plain scary. "What's got you so angry?"

"HE still owes me for a fight! It's been over three years and we have never finished our fight!" Nexius shouted.

Ravu started snickering along with Xergg. "You mean that match that's been going on for seven years and you still have yet to decide a winner?"

Nexius screamed and pulled the ship into a loop-de-loop making all the people not wearing seatbelts tumble to the back.

"OWW!"

"Did you have to do that?"

"Dammit Nexius!"

"Ahh shut up! We're here aren't we?" They looked outside to see the coliseum and hoped that they would find another one of the group from here. Nexius dropped the ship down on the outside of the walls and they all came out. They could easily pick up a keybearer scent among the residents here.

"There's a definite broken. Smells like a light." Leah said.

"Yeah. We can smell it big time." Ravu and Nexius said.

"THAT is the reason why you need to find our light bearer. Twilight bearers can't really tell but the dark and the light can find each other real easily." Xergg said. After a good vocab lesson from Nexius they made their way to the coliseum.

Inside the great pillars, things could've been quieter. Phil was busy barking up orders for the upcoming tournament. "I want those pillars inscribed with all the info, Herc! I want the main rooms sparkling Meg! And you get your wings flapping! There's enough sand and rock around here already! Move it!"

Phil then looked around for the last person on his team. "Hey Herc, where's shy boy?"

Herc looked up from the block he was writing on. "Outside. He's carving up those new pillars like you asked him to."

"Oh."

Shy boy was a tall teenager with blond hair with bangs reaching his ears. He had a light pastel blue shirt with and off white pants and boots and a white organization cloak that was unzipped. A silver shuriken necklace was around his neck and another small broken heart symbol was on the silver chain.

His weapon was the keyblade called _Clear Sky_, a key that is as blue as the midday sky, with clouds that swirled like they were in the blue sky above. They made up the blade and the handle was like blue winds swirling together. The teeth had three white prongs and cloud symbol was encrusted on it. The keychain was a small jar with a trapped cloud in it.

He held his weapon with grace before going past the long block of stone. He grinned and the excess rock fell off and the stone became a large pillar, intricately designed. He took off the glasses covering his crystal blue eyes.

"A work of art."

"Skye! He turned around and saw four teenagers coming up to him. He raised an eyebrow but that disappeared when he realized who it was. He was about wave if it wasn't for Hercules coming out of the coliseum at just that moment.

"Hey Skye, who're you waving at?" Hercules was about to look but stopped by Skye's attempt to block his vision.

"N-no one, s-sir! Just uh…g-getting the um sand, yes sand, out of my um eyes!" he made the gesture again before making a smiling face.

"You okay? You're never stutter that much." Hercules asked.

Skye shook his head with sweat pouring off his brow. "J-just being my shy self! Can you take this pillar to the stadium? It's the last one."

"Sure." Herc used his god-like strength and picked up the pillar. "You can go out to train if you want to." Herc said before going inside.

"Okay! Thanks!" Skye immediately ran to the other walls where the four were hiding. "Coast is clear guys."

"Good. Nice distraction there, Skye." Nexius said coming out.

"Oh and you can do better?" he asked.

"In fact I can. If you recall-"

"We don't want to recall, Nexy." Leah said. They all agreed on that incident long ago. "How've you been doing Skye?" Xergg asked.

"Just training here for the past five years. I didn't go back home like the rest of you guys." He said.

"Still searching?" he asked.

"You?"

Xergg and Skye were both searching for someone dear to themselves. They each had made a small pact to give any information they had on the one they pursue.

"Yeah, if you came back to Twilight Town, I would've known." Nexius said. "Are we going to pay Hades a visit now?"

Skye looked shocked. "Why've you going to visit him?"

Leah crossed her arms. "The Lord of the Dead, shy boy. He can tell us where the others are. Not all of us returned home like you said. He's the only one around here that could give us that if without getting caught."

"Jason is already with his majesty and the newbie's but he can only work to scertain point. We need info and we need it now." Ravu said.

"It just got worse." They turned to Xergg who was looking at his phone. "Jason said they're headed here since they saw the gummi on satellite."

Skye was immediately dragged into the situation. "Let's get the show on the road." Nexius said, running toward to the Underworld. He was always the first one to jump or run into danger.

XxXxXxXxX

The lard of the dead watched the events unfold in his chambers. His nemesis helping rebuild the precious coliseum, the key boy and his crew landing in front of the coliseum, the five Brokens making-

"Wait!" Hades looked at the last bit and saw the five teens running and slashing down heartless to get to his chamber. "Well, well, well if it isn't the little key kiddies. Haven't seen them in a while. What are they charged for?" He snapped his fingers. "Oh yes! Charged with murder, endangerment to the worlds, and almost completely destroying us all."

"This could work for my advantage...but why spoil the fun." He whistled and his large dog appeared. "Go give em a good welcome Cerberus!" The dog growled and ran off, knocking the god to his feet.

"And be careful on what you run into!"

In the blue tunnels, the group walked boringly around. There were no enemies around and nothing really serious to go up against. "Hades isn't really like this." Nexius said.

"Yeah. He usually is spitting out insults." Xergg said.

"But you have to admit, he's got style." Leah said. "What? Out of all the villains him and maleficent are my favorites."

"You just like kicking their butts."

"You too."

They suddenly stopped right in front of the doors to the main chamber. They could sense something was wrong. "Bet you a hundred munny in five seconds, Hades will show up." Nexius said.

"125 on Cerberus." Xergg added.

The other two just sighed. "Here we go again." Skye said, sighing.

"I mean can't Nexius not argue with the Thomas' for one measly-" They then felt a weird wind come up from behind them...and it smelled bad. They paled in fear.

"Xergg won." Leah said.

The three gamblers turned around. "Huh?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I said Xergg won!" Skye and Leah screamed as Cerberus came out of the shadows. All three heads staring at their possible meal. Five Keybladers for the pickings; a perfect meal. Sounds of keyblades being summoned echoed threw the air as they got ready to fight.

"Well Nexius, you owe me some munny."

"I'll pay you after we house train this demon dog."

Cerberus growled loudly before charging the teens. They easily dodged and took Cerberus' time of impact to get around. Xergg quickly jumped on his back and slashed hard at his neck. The dog reared up causing Xergg to fall off. Skye quickly grabbed him and threw him back on the dog. Skye landed right next to him.

"How much do we need to fight?" he asked.

"A limit and maybe a few more slashes." Xergg then grinned. "I wanna finish him."

"Already on it, Xergg!" Nexius and Ravu ran up the sides of the dog, rav's blade burning with a red hot flame. You ready to burn?" she threw the keyblades and they burned his chest leaving an x shaped scar. Nexius ten pointed his keyblade as hit fired up a couple of dark flames. "He's hot for hell!" a pentagram appeared and fire short from each point of the star. It continued burning at the wound. They landed next to each other and got ready for their ending limit.

"You ready?"

"Hell yeah." They crossed their keyblades and white hot flames erupted. "White Fire!" The flames coursed over the wound causing the dog to whine and drop onto the floor. The fire dimmed and the two weilders smiled. "That was hot."

Xergg however wasn't so happy. "You took my kill!" he yelled.

Nexius pulled his eyelid down and sticked out his tongue. "I didn't see your name on it!"

Leah and Skye jumped down next to him. "We've still got this guy to get!" They turned around and saw Cerberus slowly getting up. Then a poof of smoke appeared and Hades came out of it.

"Alright you demon boy, and I don't mean you." Hades said pointing at Nexius. "Leave and you did a good job." He picked up and steak and threw it and the dog went after it. Hades turned around to the group and smirked.

"Well, well, well, just when I thought this underworld couldn't get any smaller. Now let me think…" Ravu made a move to talk but Hades stopped her. "No don't tell me…" he walked behind Nexius and thought.

"An evil essence, troublesome, and a kid after my own heart…"

"What's left of it…" Nexius said.

"Little Nexius! And then here…" he walked behind Ravu. "Fiery spirit, and from one of the outer worlds…Ravu Hiraki. And that little heir to the twilight name would be your BF's brother." Hades said pointing at Xergg. "How've you been Greggy?"

Xergg just had to smirk. "It's Xergg now, Hades."

"Almighty then. "He then got behind Leah who crossed her arms. "Touch me and I'll hurt you. 'She warned.

"Orphan, stubborn, and has these!" He made a fiery image of her wings. "Leah j. Seraphiel."

"Ding ding. You win the grand prize…nothing!"

"Well there's always tomorrow, never trust those raffles." He said as he walked over to Skye. "Seriously, it doesn't do any good. And Shy boy here who trains like heck but regresses from fighting, Skye." The blond teen waved silly and grinned.

"Enough with the antics, Hades." Nexius said. "We have a favor to ask of you." Xergg added.

This caught Hades attention. "A favor huh?"

"Yes a favor." Ravu said. Skye nodded.

"Can you tell us where the others are?" Leah asked.

The answer they got was a good one.

XxXxXxXxX

Inside the coliseum, the Olympians were shocked to learn that their friend was actually a fugitive. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were explaining the situation to them and it wasn't a very happy meeting. Sora and the other Keybladers were outside looking around for the Keybladers.

"Hey Jason." The boy looked up to Riku. "Are you okay with it?"

"With what?" the dark haired boy asked.

"With knowing you're helping give your brother and girlfriend a death sentence. How could you do that to people who are so close to your heart?" Through all his experiences, Riku did not want to go through hurting his friends again.

Jason just sighed. "I'm just hoping that if they are caught then they can be given a fair trial. But knowing Yen Sid he won't have it."

Kairi then got in the conversation. "Yen Sid doesn't like the broken-hearted Keybladers?"

"Not just them, he didn't even approve of the regular twilight bearers." Jason told them. "Luckily the Elders didn't let that stop Twilight bearers from joining the ranks."

"I thought yen Sid was a just man but now he seems pretty judgmental." Sora said.

"You'd be surprised when-"

Laughing was heard from the other side of the open area. One by one the Keybladers came out of the Underworld laughing at a joke one of them told. They were in such a stage they did not even see the Keybladers watch them come out. The sound of _Kingdom Key_ and _Floral Papou_ went through their ears and they saw them.

Nexius smirked. "Hey Jason, we have a fight that is long overdue."

Jason crossed his arms and delivered a mirrored smirk. "Yes we do. What's up big bro?" Xergg just gave his brother a thumbs up. Jason then saw Ravu and winked making her blush.

It was just then Mickey and the others came out. "Skye...is it true?" Hercules asked. Skye turned away and nodded solemnly.

"I knew something was fishy when you came here five years ago." Phil said. Hercules did believe he was a keyblader but Skye committing a crime? He barely fought at all because he never fought without a good reason.

Mickey had never thought that the nine would group up so fast. Five of the nine already assembled in a matter of days. If this continued...

"Then there is one last thing to do…" Hercules unsheathed his sword and stood next to Sora, ready to fight a former friend. Skye quickly summoned _Clear Sky_ and sighed. He did not want to fight but it was the only way to get of this world and go find the others.

"You guys head for the gummi; I'll take care of this." He told them.

"Right." Ravu said.

"On the double everyone!" Leah said before running off toward the gummi ship. "Wait!" Pegasus and Phil made move to go after them only for a battlefield barrier appeared stopping them in their tracks.

"You are really starting to tick me off, Skye." Phil said. Pegasus added to the threat with a growl at the keyblader. Skye made no act of taking the threat seriously. His keyblade swirled with clouds as he held it up.

"Weather Manipulation!" A dense fog covered the battlefield with the low level clouds blinding everyone. Sora looked around trying to find the other boy along with Hercules.

"See him anywhere?" Hercules asked.

"Not a thing." Sora replied. A shadow then appeared on his right that he quickly made a move to slash at it meeting the metal of Skye's keyblade. Their blue eyes glared at each other as they pushed on their weapons embrace. Hercules attacked with his sword only for Skye to jump right at the last moment. What surprised them was Skye started jumping off the clouds.

"That's not possible! Clouds are made of water vapor! You can't jump off them like they're feather pillows!" Hercules said.

"Yeah well he just did!" Sora used his glide ability to go after the cloud hopper. Sora used his strike raid to hit the boy in his back sending him to the ground. Skye got up and jumped to another cloud before Sora could hit him again. Sora went after him again but he hid himself in a clouded area.

Hercules ran to where a shadow was standing still thinking it was Skye. "Here I come!" he brought down the sword only to hear Kairi scream. He tried to stop but the momentum was too much that he would strike her. Kairi closed her eyes and held her keyblade in a protective stance waiting for the attack. But it never came.

Kairi opened her eyes and saw Skye blocking Hercules attack. She didn't have time to contemplate as to why he did not let herself get her.

"Get out of here." He said.

She nodded and mouthed a thank you before running off. Hercules was a little befuddled but kept his stance against Skye. Skye turned back to Hercules and a small smile appeared on his face.

"I think I'll take my exit." The barrier disappeared and the clouds started to rise into the air. He broke the struggle and hopped on the clouds to the gummi ship that was high in the air. Xergg held out his hand to catch his fellow keyblade and pulled him into the ship. The door closed and the thrusters fired up and the ship left the atmosphere.

The fog on the ground broke up leaving everyone separated in the outside area. Sora looked up to the sky where the ship was, thinking on why they slipped away again. Kairi walked up to him with a sad look.

"I failed again." He said.

"No, you didn't." Kairi told him. "Sora, do you really think they are evil?"

He looked down and frowned. "I don't know Kairi; I don't know."

Riku stood near Jason with his mind in thought. _"They got away again but they don't fight like the evils we've seen."_

"Do you think they are truly guilty?" he asked the other keyblader.

Jason turned his brown eyes to Riku. "What do you think?"

XxXxXxXxX

"When did you acquire that ability?" Ravu asked.

Skye smiled a big grin. "Three years ago. And I must say, I'm glad to see you guys again." Everyone smiled at this. It has been a while since we've hung out together."

"Now we need four more friends and we can finally stand against this threat." Xergg said.

"Now where should we head to now?" Skye asked.

Leah looked at the small list of where their keyblader friends were stationed. "Closest place is Agrabah. I knew that she would go there. The sand reminds her of her hometown."

"Agrabah it is!" Nexius said. They then realized that he was in the driver's seat.

"Get out of the pilots seat, Nexy." Leah said.

"Damn it!"

**Sorry if it's not too good. I am sick so my writing stature wasn't good. I may not update in awhile because I have two other projects that need to be done over the holidays. Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

**I'm out! falls on bed and sleeps till Christmas**


	5. Sand and Twins

**I had major writer's block and school work so I could do nothing but try to get a chance to write up this chapter. But my English teach, who supports anime, gave me encouragements to keep me going.**

**Joining the group today is soraluver's character that will make a startling revelation that was actually quite fun to do.**

**I only own Leah and my dear friends and SquareEnix owns the rest of the guys-**

**Kairi: Hey!**

**-and girls. **

**Onward…**

The Broken's gummi ship nearly missed an asteroid. And another. And another…

"You damn- where did you get your license!!?"

"Just shut up so I can drive!"

"This isn't driving!"

"More like grand theft auto in a zero gee environment!" In a way that statement was kind of true.

"I think I pissed in my pants…"

The ship pulled forward then backward and fell down before going back up. Who ever was driving was sure giving the Martians a good show. But there were no Martians sadly…only the _Highwind_.

Sora watched with the others as the ship did tricks and other twists to dodge their fire or the asteroids. They thought the person on board was incredibly talented which the exact opposite was. Suddenly, it went into a nosedive onto the next world and disappeared into the atmosphere.

"They are good." Sora said.

Jason from his little corner snickered loudly getting everyone's attention. "What? Can't a guy laugh at a joke?" He said gesturing to his phone. The text on there was no joke but a message from his brother.

_That kid is INSANE I tell you! Good Turns academy my ass! We nearly crashed 60 times in the past minute! Unless he wants to go kamikaze fine but don't kill us along with him and his suicidal antics!_

_Oh and rest assured were fine._

XxXxXxXxX

"Give me one good and it better be damn good reason I shouldn't kill you now." Leah said walking dangerously toward Nexius.

"Because I'm a sweet little innocent demon boy?" he said.

"Innocent and sweet aren't the words I'd use." Ravu said, getting the sand of Agrabah out of her shoes. "More like insane and suicidal."

"No one asked you!" Nexius yelled at her before a shadow covered him. 'Please don't kill me!" Leah's eyes were burning right through him.

"Let him be." They turned to Xergg as he and Skye came out of the upside down gummi ship. "Just give him some munny to go repair the ship."

Leah placed a hand on her hip and sneered. "Knowing him, he'll spend it on something that is rated NC-17."

"That never happened!"

"Oh then you just happened to have a bunch of dirty books in your hands?"

"Shut up!" Skye yelled which caused everyone to stop and freeze. He NEVER lost his temper unless he was really tired. Recently, he was napping in one of the chairs of the ship before Nexius took the controls. "Just give him some munny and send him off! Just knowing we'll do something terrible if he doesn't will be enough! Now can we get this over with?!" Skye didn't ask for an answer as he made his way to the city.

Insert Cricket noise here.

"Damn. He is PO'ed." Nexius said before a sack of munny was thrown his way.

xXxXxXxXxX

"I hope that's all I need." said a girl about fifteen with long chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes on her face. Her wardrobe wasn't like the other Arabians because she was an outsider. She had a pink sweat shirt with a hawk outline on the back over a heart all in white and blue jeans on her legs. White tennis shoes with pink starry laces clung to her feet nicely. Her hair was in a loose ponytail with a gold broken heart charm on the ponytail holder.

"Are you sure this is all the satin you need? Those dancers require a lot more." Said the shop owner.

"You know it, but yeah. This'll be it." The girl paid and left the shop with different colors of satin in her possession. She hummed to herself as she turned a corner only to stop after sensing a strong light scent. Backing into an empty house, she waited as the scent grew nearer.

"Are you sure we should ask Aladdin, my king?"

"Yeah…if he knows the keybearer then it could be another Olympus Coliseum." Came another voice, female. The girl looked out to see Kairi ask that question. "How does such a prep know about the keys?" the girl muttered softly to herself.

The group passed by the house and the girl got a good look of all of them. But the brunette got most of her attention. _'He looks so much like-'_

"I'm afraid we have to, Sora. Aladdin is our best lead." Mickey said.

Sora sighed. "Alright..."

Once they passed by the girl was in shock. She quickly found a locket under her shirt that was in the shape of a Papou and opened it. "No way…"

"Found yah!"

"Wahhhhh!" The girl nearly fell out of the house screaming only to be pulled back in and had her mouth covered.

"Calm down, Rachel. It just us."

"Uh, Ravu let her go." She did and the girl, Rachel, gasped for breath.

"Was that truly necessary?!" Rachel said. Her friends looked at themselves before nodding. "Unfeeling craptoids."

Xergg made a move like he was struck by an arrow. "Ugh! How cruel! That insult has broken my heart!" Skye started laughing at the boy's display.

"Craptoids? Nice word. How long did you take to make that?" Leah asked, clearly teasing her.

"Oh shut up! I'm not speaking you again!" Rachel turned and crossed her arms.

Xergg leaned toward his friends. "Five seconds."

Leah smirked. "7.5."

"Testing your luck? 3 seconds." Ravu put in her bet. Skye was smart not to gamble and had already started the timer. Rachel then turned around with a smile on her face. "I could never stay mad at you guys for long. What's going on?" She said.

"Just running from the law, killing some heartless, and hanging out." Ravu told her. "The same old stuff."

Skye sighed when Leah looked at the timer and glared at the winner. "Damn you and your luck, Thomas." Xergg just grinned as he caught the munny he won. Rachel put her hands behind her head and grinned. "I so remember that."

"So what about you? Been hanging around Agrabah instead of Destiny Islands?" Leah asked.

Rachel nodded. "Reminds me of the sand from the beach. But I still really miss it…" she looked down. "The sea, the island, my mom and brother…things are never quite the same after a divorce."

"Yeah. Didn't that stir up the heartless?" Skye asked.

"Yep. My sadness and depression kind of brought them all toward me and dad's house. I only wish-" A growling sound echoed through the house. "Eh hem…sappy story telling makes me hungry."

"Oh my gosh, you haven't changed a bit." They all started laughing happy that some things never change.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sora and the others entered the courtyard of the palace to find it deserted. "Hello?" Sora called out.

"Hey Sora, didn't you say one of your friends would most likely meet us here?" Riku asked.

"I would think so. We were never allowed in the palace so we always talked here." He answered. The door to the palace opened up a bit getting Kairi's attention and the one who opened it also made her overjoyed.

"Princess Jasmine!" Kairi ran up to the other Princess of heart who was shocked but quickly embraced the red headed girl.

"It's so nice to see you, Kairi." Jasmine got a good look of her. "You've definitely grown the past year."

Kairi nodded. "You haven't changed a bit."

Jasmine smiled. "Then I guess that's a good thing." She waved at the others to come over. "It's good to see you all again." Sora smiled in return but realized he had not introduced his best friend.

"Princess Jasmine, this is Riku. The friend I was looking for; for the past year."

"I remember, well I'm glad you found him. That would mean the nobody threat is over with, right?"

Riku nodded. "Yes ma'am, the organization was destroyed."

Sora then Motioned at Jason. "Then this is Jason Thomas, a friend of his majesty." Jason gave a silly bow because he wasn't really paying attention, causing the princess to laugh.

"But why are you all here and especially with you your majesty." Jasmine said, referring to Mickey.

"Welp, we have reason to believe that a couple of rogue Keybladers are in Agrabah searching for another one of their ranks." Mickey told her.

"But I thought the keyblades only worked for good."

Sora looked down sadly. "Unfortunately some lose their way."

Jasmine quickly ushered them into the throne room where her father, the sultan, waited. The throne room was certainly big, as big as the play island maybe but with marble walls and a red velvet carpet gilded with gold leading up to the throne. The throne had a huge golden and bronze elephant bust overlooking the red pillows on the throne and one sultan in cream clothing sat.

This was Sora's first time to meet the sultan so all he did was bow with the rest of his friends. "Sultan, it's and honor to finally meet you." He said.

To his astonishment, the Sultan laughed. "Don't be so glum, my boy. You've helped this city just as much as Aladdin and that makes you welcome in this palace." His warm but childish personality helped Sora relax as he rose up from his bow.

"Now, what brings you here, Sora? Not the heartless I hope."

"Actually sire, it's much worse."

"A few rogue Keybladers have landed on your planet." Goofy said.

The Sultan was shocked. "Oh my."

"Sora, maybe you should get Aladdin. He should hear this as well.' Jasmine started. "He should be out in the gardens."

Sora nodded and quickly ran off. Right after he passed the corner he stopped and looked back. "Uh, which way are the gardens?" Everyone who knew him real well sweat dropped.

Jasmine pointed in the opposite direction. Sora quickly rectified his mistake and yelled thanks on his way out. Riku and Donald both made sounds of annoyances while Kairi, Mickey, Jason, and goofy laughed softly at Sora.

"I guess we'll just wait for them." Riku said.

"Mickey, maybe you could give me a briefing on how serious this is." Mickey agreed and they walked to the side and he began to explain to the Sultan of the situation.

"Uh your majesty?" The group turned to Rachel who came in through a side entrance, completely oblivious to the group. She walked up to Jasmine with piles of fabric in her arms.

"I got the fabrics from the fabric shop, princess." She said.

"Oh thank you. These are really beautiful." Jasmine said, looking the fabrics with her hands. Rachel grinned that both Riku and Kairi could not help but find familiar.

"Thank you once again. Could you take these to my quarters please?" Jasmine asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yes ma'am! Oh and before I forget, I have to leave for a while."

"Oh? Why Rachel?"

"My friends have recently come in to town and I want to go with them. I love Agrabah but I can't stay for much longer." She answered.

"Alright. But rest assured you are always welcome here."

Rachel wiped her eyes that were making tears. "That is real good to know. See you later, princess Jasmine." Rachel passed by the group to go up the stairs in a rush. "You're left, Rachel!"

Rachel quickly came back from her direction. "Whoops, sorry! Right way this time!" The girl disappeared up the right set of stairs giving Jasmine a look of relief. "I'll miss her but she always got her direction wrong."

From out of the opposite doorway, Sora came in with Aladdin and Genie. "Sora told us what was going on. And I personally don't like it." The former thief said.

"Yeah! I mean people in power spots are not good for the economy! If rumor spreads that rogue kids with keyblades goes around the city the tourists will all leave us! The stock market will plunge and we'll all go penniless and then we'll have to-"Genie stopped when he was getting all the odd looks from everyone in the room.

"Right, sorry."

"Anyway, can we get the full story now?" Aladdin asked.

Sora nodded as everyone crowded around him. "Well apparently…"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Can to."

"Can not."

"Can to."

"Can not."

"Can you two just shut up? I'm getting sick of you two arguing!" Ravu yelled at Xergg and Leah's argument over who learned the right way to use strike raid. It eventually got to if they could actually do a strike raid with every various spell attached to it, which neither of them could not do, but hey, would you admit it?

I would think not.

They looked at Ravu with sneers that would give regular people the cold imposing death stare. She just glared right back and sighed. "First of all, you know never to argue with Leah. She was voted most argumentative in the group."

"Too bad that can't work with negotiations.' Xergg said offhand.

"Hey! Who was it that-"

"AND second," gaining her audience back. "You both can't do that because you cannot add a cure spell to a strike raid! Are we done now?!"

Leah and Xergg both saw fire appear behind her knowing that she was about to boil over. They gulped down their pride and looked downcast. "Yes ma'am."

"Good and now-" Before she could finish, Rachel landed on top of her. "And now we can get the show on the road!"

"We will if you get off of me!"

"Whoops. Sorry Ravu!" She got off of the fire user and gave a thumb up. Skye came up and told them that Nexius was near the edge of town getting supplies. They began to make their way to the edge of Agrabah.

"At least this didn't end up like the last time." Xergg said.

"But I really wanted to whip out some keyblade action!" Rachel said.

Leah laughed. "Don't worry; you'll get your chance." Skye nodded but inside he was glad they did not have any fighting going on.

Rachel grinned. "Alright then! Last one to the gummi ship is a rotten seagull egg!" Being the girl she is Rachel got a head start leaving her friends in the dust.

Sora and his friends were walking around town looking for anyone who looked similar to the picture they had of all the Brokens. The sultan gave them permission to look around and if they found the rogue that to bring him or her to the palace for the charges. Aladdin would have come along but unfortunately he had business with Jasmine and Genie to attend to. So it was just them looking around. "How are we supposed to find the Broken here when everyone looks the same?!" Donald yelled.

"Then we just look for someone who looks different from the rest, Donald." Goofy clarified.

Sora was not listening to his friend's frustrations. Suddenly, a smell of something cooked real good entered his nose. "That smells good…" he said.

"Sora?" Kairi asked, looking at him as he sniffed for the delectable scent. He then started running off toward the smell.

"Sora wait! You might-"They heard Sora's yell of pain as he most likely ran into someone up ahead. Kairi knew she warned him far too late. "-crash."

Riku sighed along as well. "Let's go get him."

Sora slowly picked his head up in pain. "Owe…"

"Ouch! Watch where the heck you're go- Sora?!" Rachel stared into the boy's eyes, identical to her own.

Sora stared right back. "Rachel?"

Their respective friends ran up yelling their names before realizing what situation they were in. Keyblades and weapons whisked into the fray as the two sides stood at a standstill. Sora and Rachel got up and got in a defensive position.

"Whoa guys! Calm it down!" Sora said.

"Yeah. What's your problem?" Rachel said.

"Let's see, umm that boy is part of a plot to bring us all Brokens to the hangman!" Leah yelled. "Did you really think that sentence had gone out of date?"

"You're a broken, Rachel?" Sora looked behind to Rachel.

She nodded. "Is that a problem? You aren't going to turn me in, right?" He did not respond. "Right? Say something, bro!"

"Bro? Wait…now I remember where I saw you last!" Riku said. Kairi looked at him in shock. "You know her?"

"Yeah. Remember when I said sora's mom got divorced when he was just three?" It was true. After Sora had reached age two, his father had divorced for some weird reason and so Sora grew up with his single mom, but he did have a sibling who his father took custody over. "His twin sister was named-"

"Rachel?"

"That's me! And I committed no crime!" Rachel shouted. Sora however was still in shock. Fortunately, he was able to say a few words. "So…you're a keyblader? You've been one since you were five?"

Rachel nodded and two bright lights appeared in her hands forming into her keyblades.

In her left was a keyblade identical to Oathkeeper, named _Passion_, but the angle winged handles had more of unruliness like a regular bird and were a dull gold. The teeth were also covered with stars and white as was the rest of the weapon. A white chain had a hawk like the one on her back as the keychain in gold.

In her right, _Eternal Love,_ had the same handle as Lady Luck but the tip was pink with small hearts and was the same as with the teeth, giving close resemblance between the two keyblades. Hanging from a pink chain was a rainbow chocobo for its keychain.

"Yep. But you aren't going to arrest me are you?"

Sora didn't say anything. He was torn through duty and family.

Rachel tightened her fists. "Is that it? You won't even back up your own sister!" she turned around and walked among the other Broken's clearly showing she had chosen a side. "Wait! Rachel-"

"Save it, bro! Me and the rest of these guys are innocent and now you let the politics brainwash your mind into believing that we're criminals?! Please! Yen Sid and the whole Congregation of the Cosmos have been wanting out heads on a platter since we became keybearers!"

"The Congregation of the Cosmos?" Kairi repeated.

"It's a group of kings and sorcerers who decide of situations going on when all of the worlds are involved." Donald told them. "Master Yen Sid is one of the leaders as well as Merlin and King Triton."

"Don't forget the Emperor of China, Donald." Goofy reminded his friend.

"And there are plenty of other leaders of that political party but some of them can go to hell for all I care." Leah said.

"Watch what you say." Riku told her.

Leah glared at the boy. "You do realize that any one of us can beat up any of you newbies with both hands behind our backs, right?" Riku thought for a moment and too in realization that his two years of dealing with the keyblades was nothing to their lifetime experiences.

"Then prove it!" Kairi shouted.

Rachel turned onto Kairi. "What did you say?"

"I said prove it. If you can beat any of us without your hands then do it." Rachel glared at the girl. Xergg then walked up to the front. "Calm down everyone."

"What the hell are you-"

"Quiet please, JT. Anyway, how about a small game of hide and seek. No keyblades." Xergg explained, getting weird looks from all of the listeners. Suddenly, Jason began to smirk but quickly hid it to not blow his cover. Too bad someone already saw it.

"If you find all of us and capture us before we escape this planet then we'll come nice and quietly." Xergg grinned. "So how about it?"

Sora stood up and though for a moment. "When does the game start?"

Xergg grinned even wider. "Right now." Almost immediately, the broken either disappeared in black, white, or grey lights leaving the place they once stood bare. Recovering from their shock, Mickey got in font of his team.

"We can't let any of them get away. Spilt up and we'll meet up at the Gummi." Everyone nodded at this plan.

"They could be anywhere by now so let's get to it." After that said, they spend throw Agrabah. Above the streets, small shadow heartless, so small it was one-forth the size of a regular heartless walked along the strings of laundry. It jumped into the window above into dark room, yellow eyes in wonder.

"Good job, Shady." Leah looked down to her small shadow heartless. Overtime, each of the Brokens had learned to control the heartless and nobodies but they were even able to create their own personal heartless and these guys had attitudes but were loyal to the death. Shady's golden eyes looked up expectantly at his master.

"Felix is here, too." Another small creature emerged, only completely white and had the structure of a baby tyrannosaurus-rex with a nobody symbol on its head. "The others are using their familiar to communicate so be on the look out. Felix, go and find Nexius for us and tell him to get his butt over to the ship ASAP." The t-rex nobody ran out of the room leaving the two alone.

"You're coming with me. Hop in." shady leapt onto her shoulder and sat in her hood, pulling out an ice cream bar in the process. "Don't let that get on my coat." She jumped out of the window onto the streets and looked in the direction of a retreating keyblader's back.

"Time to cause some mischief."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Stand still will yah!" Donald shouted at Skye as he dodged the blizzard attack. He landed on top of a market store, blue eyes in a happy look. "Getting tired, duck?"

Donald stomped his feet and let out a scream. Skye covered his ears but laughed all the same.

"Your temper is scary but by no means fatal. You should really give up." Skye's tease only made Donald angrier. Donald then saw the happy expression on Skye's face leave and sky blue eyes watched something far off. "Hey kid, are you going to fight?!"

Skye was not listening. His eyes were fixed on a person, female most likely, wearing a long pearl white cloak that had silver lining and runes with two silver ribbons tied around her upper arms. A hood covered her head and the cloak covered most of her body save for the white boots she wore with the same silver ribbons.

"Starre?"

Even from far off, the figure quickly started running through the district away from Skye. He panicked as he jumped down. "Hey wait you-"Donald was crushed by Skye's feet. The poor duck lay on the ground as Skye ran after the figure, pushing through the crowds as fast as he could go.

"Wait! Ah-"he was pushed to the ground by one of the hurrying people. He saw the swish of the white cloth and resumed chase once more. He turned the corner and looked around frantically. Choosing a direction he sped off on the right path. The figure however was leaning against the wall on the left path.

A large sigh was heard. "That was way too close…"

XxXxXxXxXxX

A wolf-like creature ran out of an alley. It was larger than a wolf but had silver fur and had white claws and a nobody symbol started from it's forehead to its mid-back, a black lightning bolt mark on its left side. It ran up next to Xergg as he ran with Rachel throughout the town with the brunette key boy we all know and love right on their tail. Sora kept running with Kairi close behind trying to catch up but they were just too fast.

"Spilt!" Xergg and his wolf turned right as Rachel went the other way. Sora and Kairi were about to follow but Kairi stopped him.

"Let me handle Rachel."

Sora looked scared. "What? Why-"

"I won't hurt her, Sora. And if you go after, there's a better chance that you might let her go just because she's your sister." Kairi had gotten him there. Sora solemnly nodded before resuming his race with Xergg.

Xergg grinned at his wolf-nobody. "Should we speed it up, Rex?" Rex barked and Xergg narrowed his eyes in glee. His moment of triumph though was caught off as Goofy came in front of him, stopping both in their tracks.

Goofy raised his shield, hesitantly. "Now I don't wanna hurt you, Xergg but you have to come with us. I'm sure the king with give you a fair trial."

Xergg snorted. "A fair trial to those asses means an hour of listening to reasons why I should be put in jail and then putting me in jail right after the trial."

Goofy gulped. "Maybe it'll be different."

"No way it won't-"

"Hold it!" Sora came up from behind. "Now we have you surrounded, so why don't you just come quietly."

Xergg gave a small laugh. "Clever, Sora but not clever enough!" Rex leapt at Goofy who was tackled to the ground as Xergg ran through the opening. Sora ran over to goofy to help him up. "That's cheating!"

"We agreed on no keyblades, Sora! I said nothing about using other abilities!" Xergg kept running until he was out of sight.

In a dead end, Rachel was backed against the wall with Kairi blocking the entrance to the alley. "Now you're cornered."

Rachel huffed. "Great, miss preppy is all happy that I'm cornered."

"Hey! I am not a prep!" Kairi shouted.

"Do you wear a skirt or dress everyday?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms. "Then yes, you are a prep."

Kairi glared at the girl. She did not seem a bit like Sora but the blue eyes and brunette hair were a dead give away. "Well, what are you gonna do, prep? Its tag and you're it."

"I'm not stupid to know you'd just kick me into the wall if I even tried to charge." She said.

"Actually, I'd most likely wait for you to trip and then laugh at your display of klutziness before running off to join my friends."

"My gosh, you don't act a thing like Sora! How the heck are you two twins?"

Rachel then looked solemn like Kairi had hit a nerve or something. Kairi took a sharp intake of breath; she did not want to hurt her feelings. She walked over to the withdrawn girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I didn't mean to say that. That didn't come out right."

"No you're-"

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I shouldn't have said that…"

"No you're…"

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "I'm what?"

"…so naïve." In spilt second, Rachel had grabbed her wrist and managed to flip her upside down and onto the sand ground below. Rachel had a grin on her face. "First rule about being a keyblader never let down your guard. Smell you later prep!" Rachel then dashed out of the alley, leaving the 'prep' in pain.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Riku came to a stop at a small intersection where the stands seemed to be deserted but he could tell there was a strong scent here. "Now where are you?" Suddenly, a fruitcake was thrown at the back of his head causing him to step forward and almost fall. He turned around to see Leah throwing an apple in the air and catching it with a smirk on her face. She was up on a balcony with Shady licking his ice cream on the side.

"Exactly two and a half yards up and two feet forward." She said.

He wiped off the rest of the fruitcake off and glared at her. Then a sudden thought came to mind. "Can you look me in the eye and say that you and the others are innocent?"

At first, she was stunned that someone would ask her that but she quickly locked eyes with him, stopping her apple in the process. _"How in the worlds does she have eyes like that?"_

"We are innocent." She said. "What you don't believe me?"

Riku shook his head. "Not really. I must admit...my reliance on the king has been shaken."

"His majesty is not to be blamed." She started. "This entire mess started when the first Broken-Hearted Keybearer was accepted."

"How were you chosen?"

"What?"

"I want to know. I mean, I want to know what the keybearers were like before they all disappeared." He looked up. "And I have a feeling you can tell me."

She raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that I could lie about a few things just to get you on my side, right?"

"I'm taking that chance."

Leah sighed. "Okay, listen up..."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Nexius was waiting to buy the supplies he was sent to get. He already got the gummi right side up and decided to get some food and any battle equipment. Unfortunately, it seems the natives also were gathering rations. He sighed and looked up to the sky, realizing that he missed the orange and yellows of Twilight Town. His own hometown.

Every keybearer had a home planet and so each had a need to protect that certain home. He couldn't bear to leave it just because an old senile wizard lived just up the train tracks. He often wondered how Skye or even Rachel could leave their home behind. But then every keybearer could be taken away from their home or if they were shipped off, each learned that once you were taken from home that you would most likely never return.

The ones that were trained at home were the lucky ones.

His thoughts were cut short as a nawing came to his leg. He looked down at Felix who was nawing at him. "What does Leah want now? She threatening to kill me or something?" he asked. Felix whapped him with his tail making Nexius look out of the line.

There was Mickey looking around for any of the Brokens. Nexius for a second panicked but then looked smug. He began to back away slowly as Felix disappeared, most likely leaving the boy to fend for himself. Just as Nexius turned around to leave the shopkeeper saw him.

"Hey brat! Where do you think your going' with my goods?"

Nexius cursed. "Shit." Speeding off the shopkeeper began to yell thief and such causing the mouse king to turn around. Spying Nexius he began to chase him.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Nexius said, cursing himself for being so oblivious. Just as he turned a corner, Rachel and Xergg did the same causing a quite humorous effect.

They crashed.

"Owe!"

"That hurt!"

"Shit!"

They all looked at each other. "Just watch where you are-whoops…" Once they realized who they ran into they waved a hello. But they were not out of the woods yet.

"We've got you now!" came Sora's voice from where Xergg came from.

"I'll show you who's a prep!" Kairi shouted at Rachel.

"This end here!"

The three paled. "Truce? Truce!" Leaping up, they began to run for their lives while their pursier ran after them.

Skye emerged from an alley only to go back in when his friends run past. He sweat dropped at their screams and yells of fury coming from them. "I don't think I really want to know."

'No you don't" Ravu appeared next to him. "It was quite a scene actually."

"I would assume that. Where'd you go off to?"

"I was talking with Jason, seeing if he had any evidence to clear our names."

Skye made a small chuckle. "Talking? Sure. Sure."

Ravu sneered at the boy. "What are you getting at?"

"Lets see…hmm…yep. Your face is red which means what? I wonder. "

Ravu immediately started blushing even redder. "S-shut up! C'mon, we need to get to the gummi ship!" She said walking out of the alley. Skye came out and shrugged.

"Whatever you say-"

"There they are!" came Donald's voice.

"Oh crap!" It was their turn to run.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Enlisting is when a keybearer goes through a series of tests and if they pass the reward is a one of a kind keyblade." Leah said.

"What kind of tests?" Riku asked.

"Like questions on what do you fear, who's most important to you, what do you want out of life, etcetera, etcetera.' She said. "Then you battle heartless and other minuscule trials until you reach the end."

Riku could tell that she was being truthful. He had gone through the same trial and his friend, Sora, said the same thing. "What happens if you fail?"

She held up two fingers. "One, you wake up and have no recollection of the dream or two you get consumed by the darkness."

"The trials occur in a dream?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Duh. Birth by sleep? Didn't the king tell you guys about that?" He shook his head. She sighed big time and put her head in her hand. "The saying of all the Keybladers is born knowledge and you don't even know it? My gosh, you are all deprived!"

Riku crossed his arms. "Will you stop treating me like a little kid?"

Leah picked her head up and shook her head. "I wasn't trying to but I am merely expressing my concerns that the newest generations of keybearers don't have the knowledge of the past. You really do need us after all."

Riku at first thought about what she said but could not understand as to why they needed their help. Sora and himself had gotten along fine with their instincts and own skills. It was not like a huge cataclysmic event was to occur and they would need as much knowledge on the keyblades in order to overcome it, right.

Right?

"Continue."

"I just cannot believe you trust a 'convict' to tell you the history of the keyblades." Leah told him.

"You seem trustful and you have a lot of knowledge on it. I wonder just how you can store so much info in your mind." Riku said. "What? Do you have a mind like a steel trap or something?"

To his surprise, Leah started laughing. "You're not the first one to say that! Anyway, the-"

"STAMPEDE!"

Riku had only a second to jump out of the way before five teenagers were being chased by two other teenagers and three anamorphic animals ran through the road they were in. The two watched as their friends/enemies look like idiots and continued to disappear in the streets of Agrabah. Riku sighed as Leah jumped down from the balcony.

"Well I got to be off!" she said.

"Wait! You didn't finish!" he shouted.

She took that into account. "Try asking Jason. He'd most likely give out info on the keyblades." Before he could say anything, she sped down to catch up with her group. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Great…"

The Brokens running had gotten them really close to the exit of the city. "Just a bit more, guys!" Ravu shouted, urging them on.

Mickey saw the exit but Donald saw it earlier. "Their almost to the exit!" Sora began to falter, thinking about his sister who was with the group he was chasing. Before he could stop running, something ran past them almost making them lose their footing. The one who caused it came up to the side of the Brokens.

"Miss me?" Leah asked cockiness in her eyes.

"Where the heck did you go off to?" Rachel asked.

Leah smirked. "I was being chased, dummy."

"Then let's blow this taco stand!" Xergg said, picking up speed. Nexius had his yellow eyes on the gummi ship in the air, waiting for them. He then realized that the others didn't know that it was in the air.

"Did I forget to mention that the gummi ship is in the air?' he said, causing almost everyone to stop in their tracks.

"WHAT?!"

"Listen, I'm sorry that-"

"Too late now! Grab on!" Skye quickly caused a rush of air that accelerated Xergg and Ravu into the air as Leah flew with Rachel and Nexius holding onto her arms for dear life into the big area of the ship. Falling together onto the floor in a big heap. Rachel quickly got up from the crashed heap and into the bridge taking the controls.

Down below, Sora watched with dread that he failed once again and worst of all Rachel left with them. Things never got this bad. He messed up a few times but this many times in row was a little too much. "Rachel…" he muttered as the ship left the blue sky and became a speck in the sky that soon completely disappeared.

"Hurry! If we get back to the _Highwind_ we could still catch up!" Mickey suggested. He and his loyal servants followed him to the docked ship. Kairi looked over at Sora to quickly get his attention.

"Sora, we'll get them, don't you worry." She put a hand on his shoulder. "So hustle up!"

He nodded, glad that Kairi did not care if he failed or not and followed her to the ship. He entered the hanger just as Riku entered with Jason as the ship began to fly. "We still have a ship to catch!" Sora and Kairi ran up to the bridge with the other two following close behind.

Jason yawned and put his hands behind his head. "They got away again! Damn, this is not going to look good on your record."

Riku had a confused look when Jason did not include himself in the same situation he was in. _"Try asking Jason. He'd most likely give out info on the keyblades."_ Those words clicked in his brain and he reacted on them. Jason was suddenly rammed into the wall with _Way to the Dawn_ at his neck and two piercing eyes glaring at him.

Jason put on a shocked expression. "What the hell-"

"I always wondered why you seemed so chummy with your brother and Ravu but I just assumed it was just because of family relations but when the others also thought of you as a friend I started to get real suspicious." Riku said.

Jason changed his gaped mouth to a smirk. "So you figured it out huh?"

Riku gave him his own smirk. "Leah said I could ask you questions on the keyblades even after Mickey told you not to."

"That girl…" he stopped when the keyblade tightened against his throat. "So what're you going to do?"

Riku just stood silent thinking over on what he should do. He should hand this traitor over but then his trust he had made with one of the Broken's would be of no use to him. Jason began to think that his job was over but as Riku pulled back his blade he grew confused.

"Actually, where do I sign up?" Riku gave one of his rebellious smirks which meant only one thing.

Jason just smirked in return.

**Finally! Writer's block has moved on and right before quarter finals as well. Nice! I actually had some fun writing this whole thing out. I explained a few things but not all of it which is exactly what I want.**

**I expect the next chapter soon cause while I was thinking out this one I was already planning the next one.**

**By the way, I am also a artist and have drawn all the Brokens together but I have not colored nor outlined it yet because I want to be sure I get the descriptions right. It is on my deviant art account which can be reference from my homepage and just go to scraps. If there is anything wrong or any changes need to be made, PM me and I will change it. Once all the adjustments are made, I will post the final version up soon after.**

**And this is if you want it, you can request me to draw a full profile, like Jiminy's journal, for you if you want.**

**Okay that is all or as in the Devil wears Prada, which I do not own…**

**That's all.**


	6. Heart of Ice

_**Sorry for the long wait. Things have been happening in my life with anime conventions and then end f school exams and then finally moving. Sigh and they didn't have any roxas or axel dolls at a-kon…**_

_**Leah: What would you do with those?**_

_**pulls out axel and roxas dolls and began to slowly inch them closer dun dun…dundundundundundun….dun dun…**_

_**Leah: No! takes dolls away Bad SLS! Bad! No Yaoi!**_

_**pouts but then brings out cloud and Sephiroth dolls Dun dun…**_

_**Leah: She owns nothing save for me and the other oc's belong to her, who are in a way my friends…weird….and who'll be joining us today?**_

_**My friend from a role-play we did on yahoo instant message! Maxy!**_

_**Onward….**_

_Disney Gummi Ship, Highwind_

Donald sat back in his seat looking defeated. "It's no use…we lost them." he said. Everyone else was on the bridge after working on trying to find the Broken's Gummi ship. It would've been easier if it had a name since all they called t was the Broken's Gummi but without that and identification code, it wouldn't work. The ship was still being prepped up so it's identification code was not registered.

"Well, just keep trying…" Mickey said as he turned his chair to his kingdom's magician. "They've got to be somewhere in this part of the galaxy."

Sora was leaned back in his chair, just going over the revelation he had encountered on Agrabah.

"_I am a Broken and I am innocent!"_

He sighed as his twins words echoed through his mind. He was happy to see his sister again after being separated for who know how long but this was not what he was expecting.

"Hey…" He looked up to see Kairi walk up with a worried look on her face. "Oh…hey Kai…" he said. She sat down next to him. "I'm sorry we couldn't get your sister…"

"It's not your fault. You were right when I let you go after Rachel. If I had gone after, I would have let her go." he said.

"But I wasn't strong enough…not compared to her expertise." Kairi sighed. "It makes me wonder how they could ever commit such a crime…"

There was a moment of just silence between the two before Sora's eyes lit up. He stood and walked over to Mickey with determination in his eyes. "What were the charges?" Mickey turned around confused. "What do you-"

"The charges? You said they committed a crime but what crime did they commit?" Sora asked. Mickey sighed. "The charges are…Endangerment to the World Order, Destruction of the Worlds known as Land of Dragons, Pride Lands, and a few others, interacting with banished keyblade wielders, misusing the power of the keyblade, and attempts on destroying the worlds of Midgar, Twilight Town, and Disney Castle."

A few gasps were heard as they heard the charges except for the traitor that was in their midst. But must we call him a traitor? I think I'll leave that up to someone else…

"But they were on probation since after the…incident…." Jason said. Riku looked up at him. "Incident?"

"Code of Secrecy by order of keyblade masters" Mickey and Jason said at once earning stares from the group. "Also means that we can't tell you guys."

"Anything relating ten years ago is forbidden to tell, even to another keybearers." Mickey said. "Or the punishment

"What happened ten years ago?" Kairi asked.

"Not telling!" Jason said earning a glare from Kairi. "Geez, sorry…"

"What about the Brokens? Are they under the same jurisdiction?" Riku asked.

"No." Mickey said as all attention was focused on him. "They were deemed too small and too young for the secrecy-"

"-and they fact hey weren't thought of as normal keyblade wielders." Mickey gave Jason a look and Jason rebounded with a glare. "We know you don't agree with the thought of them being a danger to-"

"Well they aren't!" Jason shouted. Her earned a weird set of confused glances from his outburst. He recovered and coughed. "Sorry…I'll just be over there…" he said walking out of the bridge to the lounge.

Goofy had a worried look on his face. "Gawrsh, I hope he's okay. Are you sure he was going to be okay with this search?" he asked.

"He is our best lead…with his sense and all." Mickey said. "And being a part of the most prestigious Legacy Lines helps more than you think."

"Getting back to the conversation…" Kairi started getting their attention. "Why world they be on probation? If something happened ten years ago, that would make the youngest of them only five or four. A child wouldn't be interacting with evil that early."

"They wee put on probation for who trained them." Mickey said.

"You mean that Master Xehanort guy?" Sora asked.

"The very same. Didn't you remember Leah's words?" They thought for a moment.

"_My master didn't stop the war…he started it."_

"So they were put on watch just because the same guy who caused some war was the one who trained them?" Riku asked, crossing his arms. "True you'd want to keep watch on them but they were just children…"

"Riku…" Mickey turned to his complain. "When did you first see the keyhole to your world?"

"I was seven." Riku answered. "I tried to show Sora but he said he couldn't see what I meant."

"Of course he couldn't…but still, you were just as old, maybe younger, as the eldest Broken of the Nine and you cold see the Keyhole. As much as I hate to say it, they had be on watch for the rest f their lives as Keybladers."

"Your majesty…" Sra started. "Where do you stand in all this? Do you, I mean, believe that they're really guilty?"

"Sora…I-"

"We've found them!" Donald said, interrupting everyone and calling everyone including Jason who heard the duck shout, to the front of the ship. The small radar was showing a world that was covered in snow. "They've landed on that world!"

"Well then, let's get down there!" Sora said.

"No!" Mickey got weird stares from everyone. "We can't go down there easily! Especially that one!"

Jason raised an eyebrow but then he raised both of them. "Wait…isn't that…HER world?" Every person or animal looked at him with a weird look.

"'Her world'?" Riku repeated.

"Yes, Jason…her world…" Mickey said. Jason gave a small laugh.

"Then I am so glad it's not going to be us, but that angel that old white bitch is going to be after." He got a smack on his head for his language.

XxXxXxXxX

On the world itself, the six Brokens were making their way throw the winter strung forest, snow silently falling. It was beautiful but they did not have the time to look at something so beautiful as this snow. Not when it's creator was the one that nearly killed three of them.

Leah suddenly sneezed. "Achoo!" she covered it with her hands.

"You okay?" Ravu asked. The group was in a line with Skye and Xergg up near the front, the two girls in the middle and Rachel and Nexius in the back. Leah shook her head. "Yeah…I just hate the cold."

"Are you not worried?" Ravu asked, surprised her best friend was not anxious about being in Narnia again, especially with the White Witch still at large.

"Why should I be?" Leah said, smirking. "Because I know even if I'm captured again, you'll bust me out, right?"

Ravu just had to smile, remembering that mission happening nearly six and half years previous. "You know I will."

"But the next time…try to let me at least do the honors of melting her throne as well as her crown." They started laughing at the memories.

"Quiet!" Xergg said as he turned around. The two stopped at once and looked up at him. "Whether or not you're scared or anxious we should still be wary…Jadis is still the power source in this world." The group nodded in understanding.

Six and half years ago, Ravu, Leah, and another Broken were sent to Narnia by the request of the true leader of this world. A small uprising of heartless were seen and in order to quell the hopes of more heartless taking worlds, a small team was to eradicate and lock the heart. The mission went well but Leah was capture in the process.

The White Witch always desired the power of a keyblade but since she had not the heart to use one, desired a keyblade bearer under her rule. But she was picky on what her keyblade wielder would hold and wanted a…special case. There was more reason behind Leah's hate for the cold than just a simple matter of liking heat over cold.

"Uh, hold up!" Rachel said. The four ahead looked behind them to see Nexius sprawled over the snow. "He tripped again."

A sweat drop appeared on nearly everyone's forehead along with a sigh.

"Nexy, how long are you planning to stay short?" Leah teased. Nexius picked up his head which had snow all over. "How about when you actually stop saying that stupid nickname!" Xergg turned around and began his walk again along with Skye, leaving the others to continue their banter.

"You seem down…" Xergg asked the blonde headed boy. Skye lowered his eyes a little bit. "It's nothing…well…I think during our escape from Agrabah…I think I saw Starre…"

"What?!"

"Shhh!" Skye glared at his shocked friend and made a cutting motion across his neck. "Keep it down will you!"

Xergg made an annoyed sound before toning his voice down and resuming their walk. "So you said you saw Starre?" He asked.

"Yes…it felt…no it WAS her."

"Did you perhaps see…Tami?" Xergg asked. Skye sighed, knowing that Xergg would not like what he was about to say. Skye closed his eyes and said, "No."

_**WHAM!**_

Everyone looked up at Xergg's reaction, though most weren't sure what he reacted to, as his fist was cloaked in darkness as he punched through the nearby tree. The punch had made a large hole appear through the trunk and the darkness energy flowing through it made sure that tree would die pretty soon.

"Xergg!" Nexius ran over as he began to drain the dark energy from his comrade. "We don't need you going berserk like what happened on Farplex." His own fist began to glow with darkness as he took it into himself. Xergg seemed to calm down a little bit and pulled his hand from the tree. "I know…I know…"

Leah then turned her head toward the trees. "hey did anyone else hear that?" Leah asked.

"Hear what?" Rachel asked. Nexius' ear twitched. "I heard something…" The group tensed as he said that, hands trembled for the blades they used in times like this.

Up above them, a small figure grinned with sapphire orbs. But they weren't filed with malicious intent…but joy?

"What the-" The figure jumped from the tree and before she could call her weapon, toppled Leah to the ground and down the hill. Keyblades whisked into their hands as they ran to the edge of the hill where Leah and the figure had disappeared into.

"Leah!" Ravu yelled.

"You okay?" Rachel shouted after. They got no response. "come on…" One by one, they slid down the hill to the crash site.

What they wee expecting was certainly not Leah sprawled over the snow and a girl only about twelve standing near her.

"I got you, Leah!" the girl said.

"A desert? Fine. A ocean? Fine. A freaking lava pit would've been better than you shoving me into the snow!" Leah picked her head up, wearing a smirk that was annoyed and happy. "Maxy Glacier!"

"Maxy?!" The group said a once. The girl turned around and smiled. "Hey guys!"

The girl had certainly grown from the seven year old child to a young lady. She had developed a little bit but she was still short at 5'2" and really skinny. She had long dark blue hair with a few of the sky blue bangs moved to the left side of her face by a few barrettes and very pale skin. Over her chest was a grey sleeveless turtleneck and a nay blue short on the lower half of her body along wit black leggings. She had on black boots reaching her ankles and long draping blue arm sleeves held up near her upper arm by black ribbons with a sapphire jewel. The same kind of jewel was on a silver chain around her neck along with other blue crystals. On her right shoulder was the tattoo of a broken heart.

"Good to see you guys again!" she said. "Well look at you?" Nexius started. "Last time I remember you, you had short light blue hair and was only like… he held his hand only two feet above the ground. "…this tall." Maxy playfully punched him in the arm. "Ouch! Not too mention you're a lot stronger…"

"You bet!" Maxy said but didn't noticed Leah come up from behind and smacked her on the back of the head. "Owwie!"

"That's for shoving me into the snow." Leah said. Maxy pouted. "Oh come on, it was in all good fun."

"I did not see it as fun…but it is good to see you again."

Maxy was one of the youngest, no, THE youngest Broken but she began her training early on being a part of the Legacy Line Glacier. Like the Thomas', she began her apprenticeship at birth but after her near-death experience with a heartless, had to be trained by another.

"So, what are you all doing out here?" Maxy asked. "Highly doubt you guys came here for skiing."

"No way. That's what the mountains in Land of Dragons are for." Rachel said. "Actually, the big magical cheeses are after us again."

Maxy then changed her happy face to that of a glare. "So they finally decided to pic up the trail. Why not just stay here?"

"Maxy…you know we can't stay here because of-"

"I know I know Skye, but just because Jadis is still in power doesn't mean she's completely in charge." Maxy said. "Why do you think I'm here? Aslan personally asked me about four years go to help with the small rebellion forces in the area. Even though he's a part f the Congregation, he still is against our accusations."

Some of the teen just had to relax. "Good old Aslan." Nexius said and he got another punch in the arm by Maxy. "Hey! What the hell-"

"be nicer, you damn Icarus! Aslan even made this world a neutral world in this conflict so even if old Yenny Sid came here to arrest me, it wouldn't work!" Maxy said. She put her hands on her hips. "You really need to respect your elders!"

Nexius growled. "fine…"

"Well, what now?" Xergg asked. "We've got Maxy and there isn't an immediate threat at the moment so what can we do?"

"Wanna go visit Aslan?" Maxy asked. "I'm sure he'd be glad to see all of you!"

"I'm game." Leah said, putting in her vote.

"So am I." Ravu said.

"I want to go see him." Rachel added.

"Sure…" Skye said.

Nexius sighed. "I'm cool with anything…" He ot a weird look. "Pun not intended."

Xergg just had to roll his eyes. It was so like them to stop an important conversation or debate just because of one or someone else giving a bad pun. "Alright then…Maxy, lead us to Aslan." Maxy spun around and gave a smile. "Then follow me!"

"Hold it!" All seven of them stopped at the voice. "We've finally found you guys." From out of the snow came Sora, Riku, Kairi and the rest of the group from Disney Castle. Each of the Brokens began to tense up and at a moments notice take up arms.

"You guys actually snuck up on us…" Nexius said. "Impressive…but the again you have Jason so maybe not entirely a job well done."

"Are you saying I can't sneak up on you, Nexius?" Jason asked, crossing his arms. "As I recall, who was it who tripped over a red laser?"

"That was Skye and you know it!" Skye got his attention back to his friend and glared. "HEY!"

"Cool it Skye!" Leah said. "So what game are we going to have to play now? Come on we'll let you decide."

"How about a three on three?" Riku suggested, summoning his blade. "We've seen only two of you fight."

A few of them smirked. "Very well. Who wants to fight?" Xergg asked.

"I do." Leah stepped up to the front as the first fighter.

"If It's tree on three then count me in!" Rachel said, coming up. Kairi glared. "I'll fight." The second fighter from the other side stepped up.

"Kairi-"

"Can it, Sora!" Kairi said. "I still need to give her some payback from before." Sora sighed. "Fine, but I'm fighting too." He stepped up next to Riku and Kairi.

"Welp, we've got our fighters…what about yours?" Mickey was not surprised who answered. "I'll be the last fighter." Xergg stepped up to the line. Nexius groaned. "Dammit, you guys beat me to it."

"You can fight next time." Leah said. "Now…any rules before we kick your butts?"

"Uh…"Sora was not really accustomed to such a battle. It was usually all out but apparently they seemed to be pretty well rounded to accept a few boundaries. "…no killing and when one fighter has an injury they ae out?"

"Fair enough." Xergg said. "Anything about magic?"

Rachel turned to him. "How about only basic and level two spells only? And you can only use level three spells twice."

"Yeah…we can go with that." Riku said. Every fighter summoned their blades and got ready. Skye went up t the side and held up his hand. "I'll e the referee along with Jason." Jason came over to the side. "But before we can begin, please pick a umber between one and twenty."

"Why?"

"Because then the winning team can choose their opponents. Three on Three basically means three pairs of fighters and they are not allowed to help another fighter from their team." Jason said. "now pick a number."

"Thirteen!" Sora said, using his nobody's number.

"Nine!" Rachel yelled.

"Aww I'm sorry, it was three." Skye said. He immediately got a shout from Donald saying he let them cheat by choosing a number close to their guess. Skye countered with a smile saying Jason picked the number which he did. "So Brokens, pick your opponent."

"Kairi." Rachel said.

"Riku." Xergg said.

"Guess that leaves me with Sora." Leah said. The opponents lined up and got ready. "Anything goes…ready…" Skye let the fighters tense. "Fight!"

Weapons blazed and the three Brokens charged as their opponents backed up and guarded in instinct. Leah hit her keyblade onto Sora's but then spun around and somehow let out a blast of energy that hurled Sora back. "Whoa!" He steadied himself in midair and landed on the snowy ground. "I was not expecting that!" Leah grinned. "I must admit, most people go in the air and fall flat on their backs…" She tightened her grip. " I may have to kick it up a notch." She tilted her _Ragnarok_ blade and held the other in a reverse grip. "Your move." Sora charged but suddenly slid to the side and took a swipe at her back only for her to guard without even looking. "That all?" She used the back part of _Darkness' Blade_ to push Sora back, giving her the chance to turn around quickly and thrust twice, only sending him back even more in the snow.

Riku was having the almost same reaction. Xergg had used his one blade to clash against his guarding _Way to the Dawn _and used the end of his weapon to get him in the stomach. Riku took a step back as Xergg stood up straight. "Damn it…" he said. "Impressive…" Xergg said. He swung the _Lost Twilight _ad clang a metal when his two keyblades met Riku's opposing one. "You might actually have the potent ional to be quite a rival in the future." Xergg said. "Well, I'll have you know I've wielded a sword since I could walk!" Riku pushed off Xergg's key and took a swipe at him but Xergg merely dodged and sidestepped, taking a swing at his side, nearly sending the Keyblader into a tree.

Rachel was only using one key to hold back Kairi's key from getting her in the side. "Give up now and I'll make your defeat way less painful." Rachel said. Kairi just glared. "Forget it!" She brought up her leg to kick Rachel away who had a second to react as the girl somersaulted away. Kairi then twirled her blade before throwing it at her like a boomerang. Rachel merely hit t away with her keyblade sending it away from Kairi. "That all? Though it was a very well executed Strike Raid, but you might put a little force into it." Rachel said as Kairi called her keyblade back. "You'll find I'm full of surprises." Rachel then made a face of disappointment. "That is such a clichéd line."

On the sidelines, each side was cheering their comrades on and even some had gone so far as jeering at the others. The only ones who were doing neither were Skye and Jason, who were having a more important conversation than this petty match.

"So…you haven't found any clues?" Skye asked.

"None. Trail is as empty as a nobody." Jason replied. Both had their arms crossed and were speaking in silent whispers.

"That bad…" Skye said. "Too many of us are running out of time…" Skye said. They watched as Riku managed to dodge a blast of twilight from Xergg.

"I know…and you guys can't keep running forever." Jason said.

"You think I don't know that?" Skye then winced as Leah pulled a combo on Sora, sending him away. "Ouch…"

"No kidding. Anyway, I'll keeping looking." Jason said. He ignored the jeer Rachel had said to Kairi, causing the princess to send a pearl attack. "There has to be some evidence to clear your names…"

"We're just hoping…"

"I know…"

Back to the fight, Leah powered up both blades before sending two shockwaves toward Sora but they came too quickly that he was thrown away. "Darn…" suddenly, Kairi and Riku were thrown next to him and then a total of three blades were at their necks. Surprisingly, each one of the fighters were tired, some more than others.

"Jason, Skye…call it." Xergg said. The two males looked at the fight then looked at each other before nodding. "Fights over…Xergg, Rachel and Leah won." The three removed their keys but then something unusual happened. They held out a hand to their opponent.

"Why are you-"

"We maybe accused criminals, which I may add that we are innocent, but unlike the evils you've faced, we have some honor." Leah said cutting Sora off. "Now are you going to let me help you up or are you going to stay in the snow?" Sora at first just frowned but then he smiled and took her hand as his friends followed suit.

"I guess you aren't so bad after all." he said as he took back his hand.

"But that's all on your point of view."

"You were quite a good fighter…" Rachel said, not wanting to admit that Kairi did get her a few times. "With help and I mean a whole LOT of help and you could be a force to be reckoned with."

Kairi actually smiled. "Then maybe I can best you at a fight." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yeah, keep dreaming prep." The red-head frowned at her nickname given to her.

"I must say, for not being a part of a Legacy Line you're very entwined with your light and darkness." Xergg said. Riku crossed his arms. "I've…had experience with both I suppose." Xergg just gave a soft smile. "I can see that with your battle skills. Got me a few times and twilight has always been a part of my life." Riku just had to smirk. "I guess I'll take that as compliment."

The others then came over to inspect injuries or congratulate their friends on he fight. "You guys aren't injured?" Mickey asked.

Sora was a little sore along with his friends but they said it was okay. "We're fine it's just-" Suddenly, a sound made them stop talking. "What was…" Kairi got a hush from Riku. The sound came again but they could clarify what it was.

Bells.

"Run." Maxy said. The Brokens ran off in the opposite direction of the sound. Rachel then looked back at the king's group. "What're you doing?! Run!" She said in a hush whisper.

"What is it that's got you all so spooked?" Goofy asked. Rachel just rolled her eyes and called over the fastest Brokens who were Leah, Xergg, and Ravu. "they aren't running-"

"Get up to Skye's group and meet us across the river north of here! Maxy is leading the other one!" Leah said. Rachel nodded and ran off to join the others which had spilt up into two groups. The bell sound grew louder. "Great…"

"We'll all have to spilt up, agreed?" Ravu's suggestion was surprisingly taken seriously by Mickey. "You hear them, spilt up. Kairi follow me with Ravu."

"But why-"

"No time!" Mickey then followed Ravu as they headed in one direction. "Let's get going." Xergg ran in another direction with Jason, Goofy, and Sora. Leah looked over at the last two. "Hope your fast cause we go to leave!" She grabbed Donald's hand because she knew he'd be slow and sped off with Riku right behind her.

The five groups ran through the snow under the branches, unknown that even tough the trees were watching, someone else was as well.

"Keep running…" said a figure wearing a icy blue cloak in a tall tree. "We'll catch one of you…and if not us then them…" The figure gave a sadistic laugh before disappearing into the snow.

XxXxXxXxX

It was nearly sundown when Xergg's group got to the meeting place with the other Brokens. Sora looked frantically for his friends. "Where's Kairi and Riku? And the kig and-"

"Calm down, Sora." Rachel said.

"They should be here soon." Maxy said. "By the way, I'm Maxy Glacier." Sora was surprised by such a young keybearer to be a Broken but then his life was just full of surprises. "Uh hi…I'm Sora, Rachel's twin brother."

Maxy titled her head. "Really? I see the resemblance…" Rachel looked over and pouted. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Maxy just closed her eyes and gave a smug smile. "Oh…nothing."

The rest of Xergg's group were out of breath. "Gawrsh, I had no idea your brother was so fast, JT." Goofy said. Jason whipped his forehead. "I did and I was still wiped out…do us a favor and just grab our hands next time so we don't have to worry about keeping up!"

All his elder brother did was grin.

"Hey!" Ravu ran up wit the King and Kairi, Kairi immediately going over to Sora to make sure he was okay. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

"Kairi, I'm fine. But where's Riku?"

Ravu was pulled back from her conversation with Jason to look around. "You mean…she's not back yet?"

"No…she isn't…" Jason said. The Group of Brokens as well as the king began to fear the worst.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked. He didn't get an answer so he turned to the only Broken he could trust. "Rachel…what's wrong?"

"Leah's way to fast to be caught…but if she's escorting she has to slow down but…" Rachel trailed off.

"…but here, she's slow and lfying would just put her in plain sight." Ravu said. "not that she probably couldn't carry them."

Sora was getting frustrated. "I don't understand! What does she and her speed have to do with my friend?"

"Sora…" Mickey got his attention. "It could mean that even with Leah's speed…the one who made us retreat caught them."

"And who is that?" The Brokens said one word.

"Jadis."

XxXxXxXxX

On the base of the frozen river, the two teen keybearers and magician were tied together with strange animals around them, growling and making barks of telling them to not try and escape.

Riku was glaring at all of the animals, wanting nothing more than to cut them all down with his keyblade if he could wretch his hand free. A wolf stepped up to Donald who whacked him away with his foot. 'Hey! Back off!" Donald said.

"Donald…now not a good time to talk back at them." Riku said. He then turned to the right where Leah was. "Any ideas-" he didn't answer when she muttered one word and shivered as a sleigh of white drawn by two white stallions came up.

"Her…"

Some fears never go away.

**Cliffie!**

**Leah: What the he-what are you doing SLS?!**

**What? I have merely done a cliffhanger and had a few of you guys captured. Besides, why not introduce a new villain? Well technically not new but hey, new to Sora.**

**Leah: But I was captured!**

**Your point?**

**Leah: I hate you.**

**Can't hate yourself…well you can but evertime you say it we both know it's not true.**

**Leah: I'm outta here. leaves**

**SLS Out!**


	7. Infiltrating Ice with Fire and Keys

**High school…aka insanity.**

**Now onward!**

**Infiltrating Ice with Fire…and Keys**

Surprisingly, it was Goofy who calmed everyone down from nearly killing each other over how their friends were now captured by the White Witch. Mickey assured them that they would not be killed but they should be quick on how their friends would be rescued. They could not rush in no matter how bad they wanted to.

The eldest members worked out a temporary truce and that the Brokens would be able to leave first in peace after the rescue. Ravu, Maxy and Mickey were discussing over the castle rooms and best ways of infiltrating while the others discussed on how they would execute the plan.

"Why can't we just overpower the guards and get through?" Sora asked. "It's been done before…"

"And that may have worked for you but from a friend who lives in Land of Dragons saw how that worked for the Huns." Xergg said. "Not good."

Sora looked up. "How would you know?" Xergg realized his slip up and coughed in his hand. "No reason…"

"I understand why we can't just waltz in but what can we do then?" Kairi asked. Skye saw the others talk but finally turned to Jason. "Maybe we should do that one strategy…"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"

"The Occultus Maneuver." Jason's eyes widened before he smirked. "Skye, why do you stay quiet? Listen up!" Everyone turned to Jason, gaining their attention. "We should do the Occultus!"

The Brokens grinned while the others besides Mickey looked confused.

"That is perfect!" Rachel said.

"Damn…why didn't I think of that?" Nexius asked.

Xergg gave a laugh. "Good job you two. Should we start placing the teams?"

"Yes we-"

"Just what are we talking about?!" Sora shouted. The others calmed down and began to explain.

"The Occultus Maneuver is strategy where there are three separate teams. Two are infiltration and one is a diversion." Jason started.

"But why two?" Kairi asked.

"Because one is fake." Skye answered from his position on a stump. Jason nodded. "The fake infiltration will be just another diversion and the opponents will usually be too preoccupied with the main diversion to mess with the real infiltration team. It's used in these kinds of situations."

"I remember when I did an infiltration operation on Agrabah and we barely got out alive since they got preoccupied with the infiltrating team." Ravu said. "If we had done Occultus, then everything would have been real easy and with less casualties."

"And we don't have the army like we had before." Rachel said.

"So…are we all in agreement? Occultus?" Nexius asked. Everyone nodded and began to formulate the teams. They decided the fake infiltration teams would have Maxy, Rachel, Kairi and Mickey who was leading them. The real infiltration was leaded by Ravu and Sora with Goofy and Skye, the last saying he did not want to be near the fight. The diversion was to be led by the Thomas' and Nexius saying that knowing what they could do to just be distracting was admired and scorned. When asked, most said, "You don't want to know."

Crowding around Maxy's drawing, Kari noticed something. "Where are we going to get in?"

"We walk through the front door, prep." Kairi glared up at Rachel. " was being serious."

"so was I…for the diversion group." Rachel then added as an after thought. "But they don't really use doors.

While the few Brokens began to snicker at the words, Sora shook his head "Hey, can we just get along?" The two girl kept glaring and Nexius snickered. "Dude, I do not envy your position. I'd hate it if my sister hated my girlfriend."

Sora, Kairi, and Rachel turned to Nexius, the first two blushing bright red. "We-we're not-"

"Oh my gosh! You like this pinkie?!" Rachel shouted, pointing at Kairi. Kairi's blush turned into anger. "Pinkie?!"

"Well you are-"

Most sighed as Ravu smacked Nexius. "You just had to make things worse." Nexius sneered but there was a glint of sadistic pleasure at how he caused more animosity to the two girls.

"Lets just get back to the plan, please?" Skye asked. Sora turned back, the two girls still going at it. "The diversion team should go first then the fake infiltration and then the real one. But the real team should be completely stealth while the other should be more on getting caught. But entering…" Skye sighed, his bangs falling. "…is another problem."

"Hey Maxy." The bluond looked at Nexius. "Just how many guards does the White Bitch have?"

Maxy started counting her fingers and looking up. "About…thirty inside but she never has any on the outside seeing as the territory around is always 'secure'." she grinned. "I proved them wrong. I know of three weak points." She grabbed her stick and pointed to one behind the castle near the left wing, one that looked like a window on the left wing tower, and then the last one was at the right wing. "and I know that this one…" she pointed to the right one. "Is a direct corridor to the dungeons."

Mickey smiled. "This maybe our best bet. Are there easier paths to these points?"

Maxy nodded. "yep but I say the diversion team still gets everyone's attention. Before the other two move in."

"That's okay."

"But…where will they enter?" Maxy grinned as did the members of the diversion team. Xergg finally said something.

"Why…through the front door."

XxXxXxXxX

Within the icy castle, the doors to the dungeons opened as one of the guards threw one chained half-angel into a cell next to Riku and Donald's cell. They awoke from their nap as she hit the wall and the chains attaching to the wall by ice, a few chains wrapping around her wings which had been forced out during interrogation. Leah glared up at the one who ordered her to be thrown in.

The White Witch was of terrifying beauty. Her face white as the element she wielded and her long blue dress reached the floor. Her eyes were however black as night. In her grip was a wand made of silver, ice, and crystal which was the source of her cruelty and malice. Donald and Riku both saw similarities with other villains, the cold stare, the mean exterior, not to mention the weird headpiece. In addition, most of these villains seemed to each want a keyblade under their rule. Riku was not the only Keyblader used before or had been tried. Plenty of the Brokens had been used in their short lives that it had become a inside joke.

"Tell me, miss Seraphiel." Jadis pointed the wand at her. "..why or why are you in my dominion? As much as I would like to say you came to finally take me up on my offer, I have my doubts." she placed the wand under her chin to get a look of Leah's face. "Tell me, why are you here?"

Leah glared in silence only frustrating Jadis more. "I will not wait like I did last time." The woman just kept on receiving silence. "Fine!" she swiped her wand away and headed out with her guards. Once the sounds of footsteps went down Riku asked a question.

"Are all female villains like that?"

Leah wiped her forehead. "If they are then I count Maleficent as a good person." Riku thought otherwise but in a way she was right. At least she gave him a nice room in the citadel and not force him to come with the sorceress. Jadis just threw them into a cell with no food or water and truthfully meaningless threats. There were differences clearly seen between the two women.

"They're all bad anyway!" Donald said.

"Yes…they'll get what is coming for them." Riku said.

"and I suppose that goes for me and my friends as well?" Leah aught their eyes and smirked. "Seriously, you guys make it out that we are genocidal maniacs who caused about the complete destruction of the universe."

Donald looked down, eyes as hesitant as his voice. "Well…that's what we…heard." he said. "You guys caused plenty of worlds to be taken…by the heartless…"

Leah had her smirk gone and her head resting on her knees, chains holding her to the wall by her wrists and ankles plus one on her neck while the others just had ankle shackles. Jadis did not want any of them escaping and went especially far with her possible subordinate.

"That…is not true…"

"Then why should we believe you?" Donald said. "I bet you let us get caught on purpose!"

The girl looked back up and glared hatefully. "I went as fast as I could!"

"You have wings so can you-"

"You wanted me to get my wings iced over and droped about fifty feet in the air possibly killing all of us?! I tried!"

"I still think you-"

"Will you all just shut up!"

Donald and Leah turned to Riku who was already very frustrated. If he was going to stay stuck in a cell then could it please be quiet? He crossed his arms and kept his stare firm on the wall ahead. "Lets not fight here. We can't fight with magic nor keyblades and if I know anything, Jadis would want us to fight amongst ourselves. Lets just agree that if we get out of here, we will get out together and once we are back with our friends we can start fighting again." Riku concluded. "No double crossing."

Leah nodded. "Okay."

Donald crossed his arms and made a sound of disapproving which Riku took notice of. "Donald…"

"Alright, alright!" he said, defeated. "But how do we get out of here?" Before any of the them could answer, a shocking sound of something large being thrown down and then a few explosion of lightning. Leah started laughing.

"They NEVER use the front door!"

XxXxXxXxX

"Rachel owes us fifty munny each."

"But we did not really use the front door."

"Nope…we took the door AND the surrounding ice and stone along with the arch."

True to their word, the ice door leading to the entrance atrium was completely knocked down on the floor along with about twelve meters of the surrounding ice and stone had been blown away an the arch that held up the door. Or it did until the Thomas' and Icarus decided to take the front door. But their response was immediate. Wolves and other guards came out from the halls upon the three Keybladers and now their supposed 'foolish' act was drawing everyone to them.

"Time to start the fireworks! Jason!"

"On it bro!" Jason summoned _Rebirth of Thunder_ and jumped above most of the enemies. "Thunder!" His magic was sent over the hall, howls of agony coming from every creature. The keyblade was then sent down like a lightning rod for his brother to use. "It's all yours!"

Xergg's form swirled and cracked with black and white lightning, his keyblade at his side before he charged. Once he got within radius of the keyblade he jumped, missing a lunge from a wolf and landed on the helmet of a guard, knocking him out and giving the teen the boost up. He threw his keyblade down the triangle was formed and the brothers said their finishing attack.

"Twilight Storm!"

Black and white lightning bolted down and hit all around the inside of the triangle, taking many of the guards with it. The lightning then just stopped before a huge bolt crashed and lit up the whole room that it was blinding. Once it ended, the keyblades were recalled back and the burning carcasses wee the only things left in the room.

"That wasn't too hard." Jason said.

"I agree but don't let your guard down." Jason rolled his eyes at his brother and was about to say a smartass comment when a few more guards came up.

"What did I tell you?" Xergg asked.

"Yeah, yeah…." The two backed up as more came at them. "…so, two against what thirty?"

"In other words-"

They were cut off as dark flames ripped apart the hall and caused cracks as more flames erupted and burned the once coming enemies just given a one way trip to hell. Nexius landed as the flames dispersed with a evil smirk on his face.

"That takes care of this area." he said. "Anyone feel the urge to take down a tower?"

"Yeah but first…" Xergg sent up a white flare that exploded high above the tower. "Okay, lets go."

"you would think Jadis would think of us being pretty bold enough to take the front door." Jason said as the walked up the steps and to the right.

"Yes but she is however the White Bitch." Nexius added, kicking aside a burning corpse.

"Must you use vulgarity?"

"I'm just being truthful."

XxXxXxXxX

Ravu jumped down on the stone steps and had her keyblade close just in case. Others dropped down behind her as she gestured to follow. Their shadows were fast but Ravu held up a hand and made them back against the wall. They were near the opening of a longer hallway. Ravu looked back at the others and pointed at Skye. He moved next t her and brought up his keyblade to go check out the hall. He disappeared into the hall as Sora whispered to the girl, "Why'd you send him off?"

"Shh!" Her hiss had Sora stiffened before she looked around and then answered. "Skye can sense difference within the air; he'll know if any guards are coming by."

Sora now understood why Skye was sent a few meters ahead down the long hall way. After seeing the blonde's control over the clouds in Olympus Coliseum, it was no wonder he would have control over the very air they breathed. It was so cold that his ability to find warm air from any wandering guards would be easy. Skye was nearly halfway down before his eyes widened. He felt something. Backing against the nearby wall, his eyes searched out for the coming guards. Their muffled speech could be heard down the hall that Ravu did not need to see the signal Skye was giving. She just had her keyblade ready and told the others in whispers what to do.

Skye pulled his hood over his eyes to fully hide himself before the two guards walked right past him. He watched from behind as a thought what Ravu would do next. Once they made it to the arch, two keyblades rammed into the guard's head and Goofy's shield slamming over their heads to quell their grunts. Once they were silent, Sora and Skye dragged them to a small opening in the ice and placed them inside, sealing it with blizzard spells.

"That was crazy…" Sora said.

"Really?" Skye asked. "I was certain Ravu would trip them then slap them."

Goofy looked confused. "Trip?"

"Long story." Ravu said, ending it right there before hurrying down the hall to take a right at a stair case that they went down. Surprisingly, the hallway for that same staircase came two guards walking down, just missing them. But not missing someone else.

"Uh…hi?" they turned around to see Rachel doing a small wave. "…uh don't suppose you know where my friends are, huh?"

The two guards, who looked like horned pigs huffed at the girl giving her the answer she wanted. "Okay then, I'll just be-" The girl let out a scream as she ran down the hall she came from but once she rounded a corner, the guards right on her tail, Kairi and Mickey held out their keyblades making them trip into a large pit of ice that Maxy made, freezing them on impact.

Rachel laughed. "See you next fall."

Kairi glared at Rachel. "And you say I'm clichéd?" Rachel only glared back as Mickey looked around the halls so no one came by. Maxy was freezing the two guards over when she said, "I think you both are."

"What was that?!"

"Quiet!" Mickey said in a hushed whisper. "Remember what we're trying to do here."

"Exactly." Maxy placed her keyblade in the ice and smiled. "Act like we are 'discreetly' saving our friends." Her devious smile lit up but Kairi got a look of Maxy's keyblade. The handle was a black and red heart with almost ice like designs on it while the blade was a deep silver color but Kairi almost mistaken it for ice. There was also a long red ribbon tied around the hilt and hung around the handle. The keychain was a dark blue ice rose on a red ribbon. This was _Frozen Rose_.

Kairi noticed the two guards were struggling under the ice. "Uh…will they break free?"

"In about an hour…if they're lucky." Maxy grinned before hearing a crash down the hall. They looked once before following the King to the crash. It was a slanted hallway but there were a few wolves and other guards all down on their stomachs or backs. A few of the wolves whimpered as one tried to stand up but fell all the same.

"Let me guess, you made the entire floor slippery." Rachel asked.

"Yep. And it worked too."

"You've certainly have a knack to stop the others in their tracks." Mickey said. Maxy gave a giggle. "Just one thing you'll have to predict when we're gone."

A guard slowly looked up and pointed his staff at them. "Intruders!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Cliché again! What next a maniacal laughing guard?"

A wolf managed to bring it's head up and howl, alerting the castle that they found unwanted guests in a certain part of the castle. "No…but I think that's our cue. Run!" Kairi said as they ran away from the hallway, a few wolves managing to chase after them.

XxXxXxXxX

Xergg sliced one guard, his keyblade meeting the ground before dragging it toward a few more, the momentum as he took out his blade sent ice at the two wolves that were hit by his blade's upper slash. Another wolf jumped but he used one blade to catch it with it's jaw. The wolf's teeth were barred but Xergg just kicked it away easily. He gathered his energy in his hands, tghtening the grip on his keyblades, before spinning them around and flipping forward. Once he brought down his blades, the shockwave sliced through the wave of guards with ease.

Jason did two slashes with his keyblade, the shockwaves erupting from them sending the stream of guards flying a good twenty feet. As they moved to get up, Jason charged them. One guard made the foolish mistake of positioning a spear ready to be sent at him which Jason saw as an opening. He stopped and held his hand out, the Thunder spell hitting the spear point on target. Electricity shocked throw the guards with ease before they dropped their heads on the cold stone floor.

Nexius had already kicked away one guard in the chin, bring his key to stab another from behind. He brought his keyblade around in a one-eighty spin to send a wave of dark magic at the guards surrounding him. The spin had pushed the guards and lunging wolves into the walls. He then dropped to the ground as a wolf lunged at him, turning around to take another lunge but Nexius brought his keyblade up to slam the last wolf into the wall. The hallway was free of disturbances but not from a new face.

Well, not exactly new.

"Two Thomas' and an Icarus…how lucky am I."

Jadis had walked in front of the end of the hall, still a good few yards away from the boys who had their keyblades up to attack. "If you're here for your friends, you're out of luck."

"She won't turn, Jadis. None of us will." Xergg said. "I thought you learned that years ago."

"Were you not one who could possibly never be turned?" she asked. "Everyone desires power. Your families are no different."

While Xergg glared at the mistress of ice, Jason noticed a small window, probably to the balcony right beside it. The arch and formation of the ice would make it easy for them to jump up and lose Jadis. His eyes turned to Nexius who did a slight nod of his head, saying he knew what to do. Xergg, though he had not seen his brother's message, knew without a doubt he had a plan.

"You Brokens are coveted by many of us so called villains, but it seems you all have been more 'villainous' than us these past five years." she said, giving a small cold smirk. "You've been pushed aside by your friends, masters, and whole worlds for your crimes. Why not come to us? We will accept you with open arms."

Xergg was silent for a second before pulling back his keyblades, the other two doing the same. Jadis for a moment thought she had them but her hopes were shattered.

"Not a chance, you bitch."

Three waves of dark fire and lightning surged through the halls at untold speed, Jadis having no time to react could only take some of the blow before using her magic to disperse the blast away. What she saw only made her temper rise. The hallway had a long path of destruction, the ice melting and electricity stll crackling she could see the sparks rising up. Parts of the debris was the parts of the walls that had been flung off but no keyblade wielders were in sight.

Jadis quickly ordered a wolf to seek them out. "And make sure there are guards at the dungeons and the main parts of the castle. If I know Icarus, he will no doubt have some sort of of silly prank up his sleeve." With that she left. Up in the balcony above her last position came a disgruntled huff.

"She treats me like a plague."

"Dude, you are a plague."

"No, I'm not."

"Then do tell us what you are."

"…I'm _worse_ than a plague."

Xergg and Jason just sighed at Nexius' answer. They were up on the balcony hiding even though the would rather have been fighting but now they got Jadis' attention. Now she would not rest to find them and stop them from saving their friends. Actually, she might be more worried on their 'little prank' as she called it.

"Well, we might as well take out a tower or something." Jason said.

Xergg raised an eyebrow. "When did you get so devious?"

"That would be your's and Brandon's fault."

"Good point."

Once the coast was clear, they headed to the nearest tower to set up their little prank.

XxXxXxXxX

In the dungeons, Riku looked up from the howls echoing through the halls. Donald jumped up from his dozing off as the howls grew louder and sounded like there were more.

"Not far."

The two turned to Leah who had been silent. "They aren't that far from here. The first one started just a level above us." Donald narrowed his eyes at her. "How do you know?"

Leah glared as she shifted. "I can hear it."

Two clanks and a crash made the three look to the door as a guard fell down it's steps and threw the door open. He was unconscious as footsteps entered their ears. Three evened tempos and one sounded like their feet was over large; larger than the first set of footsteps. Leah however gave a somewhat sarcastic laugh to the people coming in. "It is so about time. What took you? I was beginning to consider Jadis' offer for the first time." she asked as the infiltration team entered.

Ravu narrowed her eyes at her friend's sarcasm. "I had a little trouble with the guards."

"And by trouble you mean they were either blind, deaf, or asleep. I think all of the above."

Ravu laughed as she looked around. Each one of them were in obsidian and ice shackles but Leah was in more chains than the others. "Well, it seems Jadis tried to pull you over to her side. What she offer you this time?"

"Oh you know." she started counting off things, sarcasm evident in her voice. "A third of the universe, mostly being the dead worlds, supreme power, and a vacation in the artic. I will say that the accommodations are much colder this time."

"Bad pun, girl."

She shrugged. "Sue me. Besides, the offer was far too small for my standards."

"Let me guess, the vacation?"

"I would rather have it in the tropics."

"This is great and all but could you get us out of here?!" Donald shouted at the girls. The two laughed before Ravu turned and waved the other in. It wasn't long before all of them were free and healed from their cold and wounds. "Remind me to never separate from you guys again." Sora said to Riku and Donald. "Yeah, you had us worried." Goofy added.

"You can blame that girl over there." Donald said. Leah glared back as Ravu helped her out of the wing shackles.

"Worried, Sora?" Riku teased.

"You think?" Sora retorted. "Now I have to worry about Kairi…hope she and King are alright."

"Don't worry." Ravu said as she helped Leah up. "Rachel won't let someone kill her."

"Nah, your sister plans on torturing her for as long as she can." Leah said. "Though I am impressed she's last this long." Ravu laughed. It was true, Rachel and Maxy were the most insulting and sarcastic of the bunch and could literally insult to death a few of their most hated enemies or rivals.

"You guys can talk about his later. Let's get of here." Sora said. Everyone nodded before running out, Donald taking a second to whack the guard in the head. Sora and Riku took the lead with Goofy and Donald in the middle and the Brokens flanking and taking the rear. They ran up the stairs and toward the window they came out of only for Mickey to rush out in front of them. He saw them and panicked, knowing that they were the fake infiltration team. Sora's group had to remain unseen.

He pulled his keyblade into a reverse grip, tapped on the ground twice before shouting back to his group. "I found the dungeons, fellas!" he said running back to them, disappearing down the hall leaving confusion for the others.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "What did he-"

Ravu, Leah, and Skye grabbed the four inexperienced by the collar and dragged them to the stairwell adjacent to the dungeon stairs, hiding under the hall above the hallway. Once they were released, Sora glared up angrily but it was Donald who made the remark. "What was that for?!"

"Yeah, you could have given us a warning." Sora added. The three Brokens hissed a quick warning for them to be quiet but Donald's bill opened to retort back only for Skye to shut his mouth, the others doing the same to Sora and Riku. Goofy looked in confusion but knew that he had to be quiet, going as far as to cover his own mouth so the Brokens would not have to. Armor clanked as magic and blades were heard from behind, running steps then went in the opposite way they needed to go in.

"Can't catch us!" Kairi's taunt was heard as she ran down the hall with the others.

"Come on little doggies!" Maxy's voice rang out as a wolf growled at her. "You'll see, stupid girl." came the wolf's reply. He was suddenly blow away by three ice spells that the hidden ones could hear.

"Two of you, follow them, we'll cut them off!"

"Right!"

The Brokens and the others stayed completely still waiting for the footsteps to pass so they could finally leave. Leah looked up at Skye who nodded his head, their heat signatures were gone and they were far enough away. Ravu and Leah released the two keybearers as Skye dodged a whack from Donald.

"Don't ever do that again, blondie!" Donald said.

Skye shook his head. "I only just saved your life, platypus." Donald only steamed more at his purposefully name insult. "Now come on, I don't think his majesty's distraction will last long."

"Wait!" Sora stopped the Brokens as they made it down the stairs. "Why did you drag us to hide?"

"Cause his majesty ordered us to." Ravu said.

"Was it that taps he made?" Riku suggested.

Leah nodded. "It's an old Keyblader signal. Reverse grip and two taps means to hide and the signaler will initiate a distraction."

"Masters usually used those when protecting their apprentices from something above their level."

Sora and Riku actually found this interesting. They were going to have to ask King Mickey on all the signals and other Keyblader secrets. It could help them later on and also make sure these guys did not have the upper hand.

"This is all very interesting but let's getting going." Skye said. He was getting irritated so it was a good idea to heed his advice and run to the exit.

XxXxXxXxX

Maxy was having a fun time with her keyblade slamming a wolf into a pillar as she somersaulted under a guard, her keyblade hitting him where the sun don't shine. Her grin was cut short when Mickey's keyblade came flying by behind her to stop the wolf that was about to pounce on her. Kairi and Rachel had been teasing one guard before taking a swipe at it's legs, the gashes making it fall to the ground.

Three wolves charged forward down a hall toward the girls. They stood ready just as the first one leapt, Kairi brought her keyblade around but it clanged with Rachel's. The wolf however was hit right in the chest by the two keyblades.

"That was my hit."

"You would have been wolf food."

Maxy sent a blizzard spell at the oncoming wolves and a wall of ice appeared. "That should hold them easily. Let's go!" Kairi and Rachel continued arguing to the point they had to dragged off by Mickey and Maxy who had sweat drops on their heads. One they turned a corner however, a guard with a lance stood in between them and their window way out. The guard was shivering and ice was noticed on the edge of the armor. Maxy snickered. "Looks like he was the only one who made it out…"

"But he's in the way." Rachel said.

"What should we do then?" Kairi asked.

The guard had no chance.

Mickey watched as the guard was thrown out of the castle and fell right into the ice into the lake. "this is one of the reasons I never leave the castle…" he said.

The three girls just jumped out of the window they made and slid down a ice slide Maxy made on the way down. "Let's hope the Sora got the others out." Kairi said.

"I'll worry about my brother, and not you." Rachel said.

Mickey followed after the girls but Maxy looked at the break in the ice and grinned. Placing her keyblade in the water, it completely froze over and a spike of ice deepened into the lake. She skipped back, her work done.

XxXxXxXxX

In the forest, Sora tapped his keyblade on a stump as he waited for the others to get back. He did not have to wait long when Kairi's voice came through the trees.

"Sora!" he looked up with the others and grinned. "Good thing you guys made it out. I was getting worried."

"What was there to be worried about? Your sister is just fine."

Rachel gave a smile but glared at Kairi. "Prep."

"Excuse me?! I recall saving your life from that wolf." she said.

"I had everything under control."

Ravu, Leah, Riku, and Maxy all sighed behind Sora. "Dude, we do not envy you." they all said.

"Hey!"

The group turned to the left as the diversion team came up. They were a little late and were supposed to be here before the fake infiltration team.

"What took you? You guys didn't blow up anything, did you?" Leah asked, knowing they had a reason for their late entrance.

They looked insulted. "We did no such thing…." Xergg said.

"_Yet…"_

"Besides, why would we do such a thing?" Jason asked, giving an innocent look.

"Cause you're a bunch of a troublemakers."

"Ah good point." Nexius then snapped his fingers and in the distance, an entire tower came crashing down in fire and lightning. It was so bright, one might mistake it for the sun. Screams were heard from the castle but the three were just smirking at their accomplishment.

"You little hell raisers."

"Knowing them, they could raise hell if they wanted to."

"Didn't Nexy already do that?"

"True…"

They shrugged. "It was fun."

Nexius walked right up to Rachel and held out a hand. "Pay up, Ra."

Rachel pouted but gave him the munny they had won due to their bet. "I should have never bet against you guys."

"You had fair warning." Jason said.

"Plenty of warning." Xergg added.

Even though they were all enemies, everyone gave a laugh at their accomplishment. "Well, I'd say we get out of here." Ravu said. "Jadis is probably whining about how her castle's been destroyed and half of her guards are frozen."

"That will probably be an improvement." Leah said. She looked at the others and nodded. "Thanks. I owe you guys."

"We owe you guys so think of as no one owes anything." Sora said.

"Okay."

Nexius rolled his eyes and said. "let's get going. I don't want to stay in the snow any longer." he then leaned over to Skye. "And that duck's giving you the evil eye."

Skye shrugged and turned around. "Platypus."

"I'M A DUCK!"

"Donald, you don't want to have an identity crises right?" Sora asked, a silly grin on his face. Donald retaliated with a swipe to the back of his head. Sora fell into the snow while everyone else laughed. It was a small moment when all of them wished they were not enemies. They probably would get along pretty well.

Not ten minutes later, one ship left the world of Narnia, completing the last piece of their truce. Though they would be sought after again, Sora, Riku, Kairi, the king, and his friend all waved at the ship while the Brokens did they same. Once it was gone, they took back their hands.

"You know, those Brokens aren't as bad as I thought." Sora said.

"They were never ones to be thought of genocide." Mickey said. "But things happen…and sometimes we have to accept it."

"That's not always easy, your majesty." Riku said.

"It never is."

Riku nodded. "So…where to now? Do we even have a hunch on where they're going?"

Through the silence, maybe a small sound of gears working in a few brains, Kairi remembered one certain 'slip up' a Broken made.

"I have a hunch."

Just as she said that, the Brokens reached Land of Dragons on the peak of a new day.

XxXxXxXxX

**Done….I really need to get permission to bring my laptop to school. Then I'd be able to work on it more.**

**And Occultus is Latin for secret or hidden. That's why I named the maneuver that.**

**Please Review and I'm out.**


	8. The Hidden Charge

**End of school…finally.**

**End of year exams and other tests can do a number on people.**

**Onward.**

**The Hidden Charge**

China was darkened by the night, the moon barely giving off its glow to the mountain peaks laden with snow. The stars were shielded by fast moving clouds that threatened to bring more rain. Monsoon season had settled it greatly the past few weeks which made traveling in the mountain passes a dangerous journey. However, that did not stop many people.

One figure moves quickly, garbed in a tan colored cloak easy to move in but had enough to shield from the rain. The scout slid down the mountain side, a few rocks following his fall. The scout whispered a spell that stopped the rocks from falling, staying in place until he released them. His brown eyes hidden by strands of white hair stared at the soldiers passing by.

"Another rainy night." said one of the soldiers. They were all garbed in armor similar to a tribe from the northwest but no doubt of the Orient. "Does the general expect us to hike these muddy hills?"

"Keep quiet! Unless you want the general hearing about your complaints." said another soldier.

"What could be up here besides birds?" The scout slowly curved around the bolder to look at the small squad come around the bend. He was about five feet up, perfect position to ambush. "I'll tell yah what's up here…one of the Emperor's finest assassins. Says he's as quick as a monsoon."

"Superstitious." The first soldier scoffed. "I bet they were just hit by lightning."

The scut had to chuckle. _'A lightning spell it is.' _He looked up at the clouds passing by and once the moon was covered, a bolt of lightning hit the side of the mountain pass. It hit one soldier but sent a static shock through the other seven. The one that was hit was checked for breathing but was found to be dead.

"See!" said the soldier. "Lightning! No assassin at all!"

"Thundaga."

He solider paled and looked to his compainions. "Did you say something?" Before they could answer, several bolts fell from the sky and hit all the soldiers. The scout jumped over and landed in the middle of the dead group, kneeling beside one. Checking over the soldier, he found a few papers looking through them. His eyes widened before narrowing at the calligraphy. _'The Emperor expected much…' _The scout pickted the papers andthen tore off the armor from the soldier that had claled him a lightning bolt. Once he had these things in his posession, he walked down the path. Looking back at the small rocks still frozen by time. Sapping his fingers, the rocks were eleased but as they fell, the boulder also fell, the path now blocked.

Real lightning crashed and the rain storm began.

The Emperor of China walked the upper levels of his palace, the storm seen from beyond the walls of his city. It was quiet and the rain had began to drizzle on the red roof with firefly like lanterns. Taking a moment to watch the storm roll in, he approached the balcony and stared with wizened eyes, seeing more of the storm than a simple thought of the weather.

"Excellency…" The emperor turned around as the scout slowly rose up.

"Idiko, did you find anything strange on the mountain pass?" The Emperor asked.

The scout, Idiko, nodded. "Yes, Excellency. Just as you suspected." He showed the emperor the papers and the embalmed armor. The emperor took both in his hands and looked them over before handing them back. "Troops or a scouting party?"

"Scouts, sir." Idiko answered. "None of them have escaped and the mountain passes have been cut off. If this keeps going long enough, the Mongols should become discouraged on invading this land."

The emperor was not convinced. "Perhaps so, young one. But I will not put it past the Mongols." He looked upon the storm, lightning seen in the mountains and the rain fell harder.

"Do you wish for me to return to the mountains?" Idiko asked.

"No, it is still early in the night." The Emperor said. "Go and rest. I expect the storm to come here tomorrow evening. The mountains shall hold it at bay."

Idiko was not exactly agreeable with this decision. However, the golden patch on his coat said otherwise. "As you wish, sir." Idiko said, bowing with respect and returning to his quarters. The emperor could see the youth's eyes did not like his position.

"Not all consequences are easy, Idiko." the Emperor said. Idiko stopped and shrugged.

XxXxXxXxX

"I never did like rain." Rachel said, looking out at the edges of the monsoon. Their ship had landed right before the storm began to roll in. They were a few miles behind the palace, located in a small ravine.

"I can agree with you on that, Ra." Leah said from her sitting position. Maxy grinned at the older girl. "Aren't you afraid of storms, Leah?"

Leah glared at the girl who backed up from the sight. "Ask me that when you're four years old, alone, and a hostage on a world _known_ for severe weather." Maxy shrugged and decided that pressing the girl on would only end up with one person getting hurt. "Aren't we going to hook up with Idiko?" Maxy asked.

"Yeah, the sooner the better." Xergg said, putting away his phone. "I just got a text from Jason; the king is headed this way. It seems someone caught onto my slip up."

"Good job, Xergg." Ravu said. Xergg held up his hands defensively. "I said I was sorry. Gosh…"

"Can't do anything about it now." Skye said to lessen the possible fireball forming in Ravu's palm. "We need to get Idiko and leave this world. Dyass isn't a patient one."

Nexius watched the lightning strike the trees nearby. The rain was falling hard enough to make the flames vanish. The sun was beginning to rise and the storm was moving in faster than expected. "We should go now. Monsoons aren't good for any kind of travel, especially when trying to break the atmosphere." Nexius said.

"Two stay here, the others will go on ahead." Leah said.

"Alright, who wants to go?" Rachel asked. The older members were basically in charge and the youngers knew this. Some let them take charge, they did not care, or they just rebeled and did what they wished. Maxy had raised her hand but Xergg and Leah both shook their heads. "You coming along would make Idiko not want to come along." Leah said.

Maxy whined. "I'm sure he's forgotten about that!"

"You froze all of his clothes…including the ones he was wearing." Xergg said. "He isn't the only victim from your outbursts here." The tone is Xergg's voice was serious and with a hint of vengeance. The girls besides Maxy snickered at the memory. She had to hide out in a bathroom for nearly a week before a Keyblade Master made the boys calm down.

"Fine! I'll stay!" Maxy said. Rachel sat down in a chair. "I'll stay as well. Someone has to keep an eye on the numbskull." The said numbskull gave a pout to the islander.

The door to the ship opened and the group leaving put up their hoods if they had them. "We'll be back in three hours at the most. If we aren't back, move to the eastern valley pass, nearly a mile and half up." Leah said, her hood hiding her long brown hair.

"Gotcha." Rachel replied.

Xergg and Skye were the first to jump out, followed by Ravu and Leah and Nexius last. Maxy watched them leave until the rain and mist had clouded her vision.

"Don't you worry, Maxy." Rachel said.

"I don't."

XxXxXxXxX

As mid-morning settled in, Idiko rose from his meditating. This allowed his mind and body to rest but with as many enemies as he had, he could not sleep for any reason. The Emperor was still a member of the Congregation; and he knew his identity. Sleeping would be foolish.

He was young for a soldier but his eyes showed more wisdom and knowledge than most his age. He wore a white shirt, buttoned up the front with a pair of green cargos, tucked into brown boots matching his tan trench coat. On the pocket of the coat was the broken symbol.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." Idiko said. The door swung open and Idiko looked up with his brown eyes widening before standing up and bowing. "Captain Shang, what brings you to my quarters?"

Captain Shang, leader of the imperial forces and personal guard to the Emperor was one of the few soldiers Idiko considered a friend. "The storm is moving in faster than expected but some of the villages nearby have seen other things." said the Captain.

"Other things?' Idiko repeated.

"Yes, some similar to the heartless and nobodies that attacked six months ago." Shang answered. Idiko stiffened. "Any powerful?"

Shang raised an eyebrow and Idiko sighed. "Do they have emblems? The heartless I mean."

"No. None that we have seen yet." Idiko looked out his window, the storms growing closer and closer. "Okay, inform the Emperor I will be going to scout the outside of the city. Where did they see them?" Idiko asked, grabbing his tan trench coat. It seemed large over his small fourteen year old body. Reaching inside a pocket, he took out a hair tie as his other hand gathered his snow colored hair.

"South and south east." Shang answered.

Idiko nodded, his hair now in a ponytail. "Good. And what do you plan on doing, sir? One keyblade can do a lot but the Imperial City must be prepared."

"So we won't cause a panic, more soldiers have been placed on the walls." Shang said. "We have reserves placed within the four corners of the city and a few more outside of the city."

Idiko nodded. "Then I'll get going." The two soldiers bowed to each other and Idiko jumped out of the window, Shang running over to watch the teen jump from rock to rock before flipping onto the wet mud below. Shang chuckled. "Boundless as a typhoon."

XxXxXxXxX

"Thundaga!"

"You would think after the rain this spell would be more effective." Ravu said after Xergg had done his thunder spell. The group had walked for nearly fifteen minutes and they were ambushed by shadows and neoshadows. This should have been easy, if the said heartless were not so fast. Retreating into the mud canceled out the thunder strikes.

"Aero!" Skye's wind cut through the mud, hitting a heartless dead center. The defensive spell was useful as an offensive spell as well. "There's one."

"And another twenty to go." Ravu said. "Can't you use this weather?"

"I could…" Skye looked up. "Weather Manipulation!" His keyblade glowed and the clouds encircling it gathered the mist and water droplets around.

"Give me your best thunders." Skye said.

"Thundaga!" Xergg and Leah sent their double strongest thunder spell. Nexius sent off his won Thundaga but a darker more chaotic version of t while Ravu did the same. Once the water was crackling with this charged force of nature, a bolt of lightning came rushing down with wind.

"Aero Force!" The spell had used lightning as well as the strong monsoon winds to be sent forth at the heartless. They were flattened or sent into the rocks, hearts floating up and disappearing. Skye retracted his keyblade and frowned. "Sorry guys, this monsoon is too chaotic even with my ability."

"Doesn't matter anyway." Leah said. "Just charge."

All of the Brokens grinned before rushing into the heartless that were appearing. Leah and Ravu looked to the sides, seeing heartless coming out of the rock cliffs. Smirking, they threw one keyblade at the sides, right into a developing shadow that dissipated. Ravu jumped up and grabbed the keyblade, hung for a moment to aim her other keyblade at the two neoshadows trying to ambush Xergg and Skye. Xergg stabbed a neoshadow, using another keyblade to behead one coming from behind just as the three fireballs incinerating the neoshadows that had tried to ambush him and Skye.

"Thanks Ravu!"

Skye sidestepped to the left, left again to dodge the claw of a neoshadow. The neoshadow tried to head butt the teen but he leapt back. The growl of two neoshadows made him twist around and use a aero spell to push him into the air, dodging the two leaping heartless. He flipped down and stabbed his keyblade down, the wind hit and the spreading outward to cut into the heartless. He rose up to sidestep another strike with fluid motion and taking a back slash at another shadow.

Nearby, Xergg had jumped onto a boulder to flee a swarming group of shadows. He looked up and just when he was certain a lightning strike would come down, he sent one keyblade into a strike raid, catching the lightning bolt. He jumped and caught the keyblade, charged with lightning and threw it down like a lance. It exploded on impact and the dust rising gave Xergg the edge he needed to take down the shadows in while they were stunned by the blast.

Leah was dodging a few blows from a neoshadow, thrusting both keyblades with rapid succession, the neoshadow managing to dodge most of the strikes. She jumped over and once she was over the heartless' head, she slashed. The neoshadow fell to the ground and disappeared. A few shadow came up from under her and she had to jump up to dodge but a few others had been waiting on the ledges above. She sent one keyblade into a strike raid to take out two but another three came up. Releasing her wings, she twisted around to slap the one coming after and the one coming up from behind. Her keyblade whisked back in her hand and Leah took out the heartless when she landed on a boulder.

Nexius crouched low to kick the legs of a neoshadow, stabbing the heartless while it fell. It stayed in a solid form and Nexius used that to throw it off into three other shadows, all being thrown back. As the neoshadow disappeared, a dark fira hit the three heartless. Nexius stayed still, his keyblade pointed and ready to strike as more shadows and neoshadows began to appear. Once they were all fully formed, he shouted a stop spell, freezing them. Knowing he had little time, he jumped in the middle of the horde and did a circular slash that took them all out.

Skye and Xergg were near the front, spinning their blades with direct hits on the heartless. Xergg sent one keyblade into a strike raid, hitting two but last one jumped high to take a shot at point blank. It did not get a chance when a combined thunder and fire spell destroyed it. Skye looked behind to see Nexius and Ravu run up, Leah landed on the side, her wings disappearing.

"Always having our backs." Skye said with a smile.

"Who else is going to save your asses when you get caught in the heat of the battle?" Ravu asked.

"Not me." Nexius said.

Xergg chuckled as he caught his blade. "We know never to count on-" Suddenly, all five wielders twisted around and pointed their keyblades to the front. A clang of metal was heard as they looked through the mist to see what they hit.

"This was NOT what I was expecting, guys."

Idiko had brought up his keyblade, _Guardian Soul, _to block most of the keyblades but most of them were at his neck. "Uh…I come in peace?" Idiko said with hesitance.

The crew pulled back their keyblades eyes all narrowed. "You know better than to come up behind us, Idiko." Skye said with seriousness.

"You know better than to strike friend from foe, Skye." Idiko countered in the same tone. For a few minutes, the group stared as if ready to strike and have a five on one.

And that's just what happened.

Skye thrust _Clear Sky _fast, Idiko dodging to the left and the using his keyblade to block Leah's _Ragnarok_. Ravu sent a firaga, Idiko having to grab _Clear Sky _to twist himself around to dodge the fireball, getting grazed by it. He kicked _Ragnarok_ away and pulled Skye toward him. Skye let go of his keyblade and sent a aero powered fireball. Idiko had to let go of _Clear Sky _to swing his _Guardian Soul_ full force to send the fireball back.

Without a keyblade to dodge, Leah came up in front of Skye with a reflect shield surrounding the two wielders. Once it hit the shield, dust rose with rain and Xergg. The black haired teen had jumped over and began to match blow for blow with Idiko. Idiko felt the vibrations of the two keyblades, noticing that Xergg had been putting a lot more power into these swings and still manage to keep them from being seen. Xergg crossed his keyblade and did a slash that locked both blades. Grinning at his successful distraction, Leah slammed into Idiko's side, Ravu throwing both keyblade to pin him to the cliff edge. Idiko had dropped his keyblade in the fast actions and just when he tried to recall it, Nexius had his keyblade stabbed right through the handle of _Guardian Soul_. Idiko then realized Xergg had _Lost Twilight_ at his own neck.

Idiko had lost.

"You've been training." Xergg said.

"But it seems I'm unable to take on all five of you." Idiko said. He crossed his arms and grinned. "Now can you please let me down?"

Xergg removed his keyblade and everyone had smiles on their faces. "Sure." Ravu dismissed her keyblades and Idiko fell about four feet, landing on his back end. "Ouch…" He looked up to see Skye's hand which he gladly took. "Thanks, winder."

"Not a problem, typhoon." Skye said. Idiko loked over at everyone. It had been so long since he had seen them. They had all grown, mentally and physically. They changed a lot in the past years.

And yet…

"Nex, can you release my keyblade?" Idiko asked the rebel of the group. Nexius was always ready to make things difficult; it did not matter if you were a friend or a foe. Under his sunglasses, he gave a thoughtful look. The group saw through it.

"Nexius…"

"I'm thinking! Gosh!" Nexius said to stop Ravu's demand. Ravu put both hands on her hips. "Do it, or I'll make Leah go angel of death on your ass."

Leah raised an eyebrow. "You can't do that."

Ravu glared at her best friend. "Seventy munny?"

"Okay." Leah said. Nexius grimaced. _'Darn half-breed can be bribed to do anything if it involves me getting my butt kicked.'_

"Nexius-"

"Alright! Alright!" Nexius dismissed _Gothicka_ and Idiko called Guardian Soul back into his hand. "That wasn't so hard." Ravu said with a smirk.

Idiko laughed. "Some things never change." he said. "But what are you guys doing here?"

"Just getting the team back together." Xergg said. "It's about time as well. I'm sick of having to hide and run in my own home."

Leah and Ravu nodded. "Not to mention we have no idea what we've been charged with." Ravu said.

Idiko grew pale. "You mean…you don't know?"

The group shook their heads. Idiko sighed and gave a solemn look. "Come on…I'll take you guys to see the emperor." The group shrugged and followed the Broken, wondering if this was actually a good plan.

XxXxXxXxX

The Emperor was on one of his balconies, watching the storm and listening to his advisors talk of the possible Mongol invasion. There was talk of ways to strengthen the walls, draft in more troops, and even the possibility of meeting them to form a treaty. The Emperor did not wish to endanger troops or villages. He wished to find a way to settle things without violence.

"Excellency?" The Emperor heard a voice not a part of his advisors and quickly asked for his advisors to leave. The Emperor turned to Shang who bowed before being addressed. "Yes, Captain?"

"Your Excellency, Idiko has returned and he has brought along friends." Shang said, the Emperor turning all the way around with interest. "They request an audience with you."

The Emperor nodded. "Very well then." He began to walk toward the throne room.

"Sir, do you wish for me to-"

"You may, but whatever you hear must not pass beyond the throne room. Not even to Fa Mulan." The Emperor said. Shang gave a confused look but bowed all the same. He would obey, that was a sure thing.

XxXxXxXxX

The throne room was filled with only the five Brokens, all waiting with anxious minds. Every sound heard made them on edge and every shadow asked for a keyblade to be whipped out. Idiko was not as nervous as the rest but he knew exactly what they were feeling. Anyone would be feeling the same.

Finally, the Emperor and Shang came into the room, the five Brokens bowing with respect to the ruler of China. They stayed inclined until the Emperor was seated and addressed them formally. "You may rise, young ones." They did so and the Emperor noticed the feeling of nervosity in their eyes. "You are safe here. I will not harm you, nor will I report of your being here. That would be dishonest to the debt I owe to Idiko."

The Brokens felt the truth in his words and calmed down somewhat, but they would be foolish to think they were completely safe. "Now, what brings you here?"

"We are gathering together the old group, sir." Leah started. "Idiko has told us he was on this world."

The Emperor surprised them with his next answer. "I will allow Idiko to go with you."

"You will?" Ravu asked, shocked.

"What 'bout the COC?" Skye asked, not entirely convinced.

"These past years have been trying and the time for keybearers is needed." The Emperor said. "Sora and King Mickey are strong but even the newest of the wielders do not have the experience you Brokens have." He sighed. "I do wish I could lift the warrant for your arrest but the evidence is against you all."

"That's another thing we wished to asked." Leah said.

"What have we been charged with?" Xergg asked.

The Emperor was silent and lowered his eyes. "It grieves me to tell you this." He said. "But all Nine of the Brokens have been charged with the destruction of three worlds, including this one; continuing practices that were outlawed after the War; and ultimately, genocide."

The throne room was silent as the Brokens let this sink in. Shang could not even describe the stillness and shock that was seen on their faces. The Captain and his Emperor were surprised that the fugitives were not even aware of this.

"That's…that's insane!" Ravu said.

"Where the hell did they get that idea?!" Nexius shouted. "Just because we were trained by Master Xehanort doesn't mean we agreed with what he was doing!"

"If I didn't know any better, Yen Sid probably schemed this to get rid of us." Leah said, crossing her arms. "He never liked us."

Skye was silent but even he was shocked and angry. If he had said anything, he might just go ballistic. Xergg ran a hand through his hair, not believing this.

"Do they have any…actual proof?" Xergg asked, frustrated with the COC's judgment.

The Emperor nodded solemnly. "Yes, although some could be mistaken identity. You were seen on Radiant Garden four days before it's plunge into darkness, conversing with Ansem's Apprentice."

"We weren't even there that day." Ravu said. "We were in Agrabah on a recon mission."

"I am not finished, Hiraki." The Emperor said. "Also, one of you was seen when this world fell into darkness. That was verified."

"By who?" Nexius asked.

"By myself, young Icarus." The Emperor said. "And that one Broken that I saw was Idiko. However, he did not cause the Land of Dragons to fall."

Idiko nodded. "It's true. It was actually Maleficent."

"Idiko knew the darkness was coming to our world. Because of his quick thinking, my family was spared." The Emperor said. "Idiko managed to transport us to Traverse Town where we stayed in secret. Once our world was back, he transported us back to the Land of Dragons." The Emperor sighed and shook his head, showing his own confusion. "I did not have the will to report what had happened. Idiko stayed with us for two years, protecting me and my family even after our world's rebirth. I offered a chance to live in safety as a scout in my imperial guard and promised that my place in this matter was changed."

"I am convinced by Idiko and your shock that you did not have anything to deal with these crimes." The Emperor stated, hope lightly rising in their being. "But t say Yen Sid would be behind such a plot. He has his prejudices but those are only there out of experience."

"Rules without exceptions last eternity, Excellency." Leah said.

The Emperor chuckled. "Indeed. I can only presume false sightings to frame you all or the possibility you have come up with. Nevertheless, being what and who you are is not helping your defense. All I can say is that you must have hope…there are still some who believe you have done nothing wrong." He said, giving a warm smile to each one of them. "And I have become one of those few."

"Your belief in us is an honor, your Excellency." Idiko said. "But words will not completely rid us of this shame. Actions will prove our loyalty."

"Yes, young ones. Which is why I have a proposition." The Emperor said.

"We're listening." Xergg said. He cast an off glance to Skye and Nexius. _'At least some of us…'_

"The Mongols have been trying to invade our land for months now. Idiko has managed to keep them at bay by cutting off the mountain paths and leaving no survivors while my advisors and myself come up with a plan to stop this invasion." The Emperor said. "There is one last main passage the Mongols may take that lies north east of here. With numbers growing by the party, we believe they might send a squadron to take one of the small villages. However, monsoon season is beginning and they will not get a chance to strike for another few months. What I ask is that the six of you would cut off the mountain pass and if met with the Mongols, try to send them back with a warning or…"

"Or kill them." Skye finished.

"…Yes. I do not wish for violence but with their ferocity, I fear for my people. All out war would not help us at all." The Emperor said. "Any discouragement I believe would help us immensely."

The group looked at each other, already sure of their answer but they knew a simple answer without consideration would not look good. After about a minute, they turned to the Emperor and Leah answered. "We'll do it."

"But right after, we are leaving; no coming back." Ravu added.

The Emperor nodded. "Thank you." He then stood and bowed, as did everyone else. "Know this, my place on the Congregation will help to see to your freedom restored."

"Thank you, Excellency."

The six then left the hall, their hearts feeling a sense of hope within them but knew they had a mission to do. Once they left the hall, Shang looked at the Emperor. "Sir, do you believe that was wise?"

The Emperor crossed his hands. "I knew them when they were children, Captain. To have children turned into killers at such a young age is nothing unheard of but they were not ones to become that. And I see them, older, stronger, and yet…I pity them."

"And is it your pity that led you to believe them, sir?" Shang asked.

The Emperor chuckled. "No, no…it was the truth seen in their eyes. They are not monsters nor power hungry. Just children…that have been charged with a crime they did not commit."

"They wish to be free from these shackles we have so wrongfully placed upon them and the only key they have to it…is hope."

XxXxXxXxX

Thunder crashed.

Lightning struck.

Rain fell.

Just as the Emperor had predicted, the storm had rolled in faster than thought. It was early afternoon but the sky was as dark as night, clouds contrasting greens, blues and the occasional purples. Wind rushed with a velocity to cause a mudslide and some rocks threatened to fall on the narrow mountain pass. The rain had become a torrential downpour, the mist becoming a blanket over the mountains. Traveling now through the mountains would be insane at this time.

Little orbs of light were seen, bobbing up and down within the mist. From afar, they looked like fireflies but the order they were in and pattern were too similar to the random flight of a firefly.

"Who wants to warn them?" Asked Maxy. The Brokens had regrouped together and were high up on a ledge, hidden by the rock edges that made a small roof to shield them from the rain. They could see the Mongols coming from nearly a mile away.

"I say Idiko." Rachel suggested.

"I agree." Leah added. "He looks like a native here and the Mongols would really believe he worked for the Emperor."

"And he has the most experience with these guys." Skye said.

"Idiko, you alright with that?" Xergg received a nod for his answer from the white haired Broken. "Thanks, Idi. Skye…how many do you see?"

Nexius and Skye had been watching the Mongols coming up. "Probably around fifty. All on foot." Skye answered. Nexius then pointed at the squadron. "Maybe another fifteen behind. I heard spears, swords and maybe arrows."

"Lets have Skye and Leah above. And make sure your reflect spells are ready at a moments notice." Xergg said. "We don't want to get arrows lodged in our legs."

Nexius knew that comment was directed at him. "That was a knife!" he said in a hushed whisper.

"Quiet." Leah hissed out. "They're close enough to hear."

Nexius huffed. "For you maybe."

"Rav, can you get behind them to cut them off with Maxy?" Leah asked, ignoring the boy. "Once they see they're loosing, they will retreat and the Emperor wanted no survivors."

"Yeah. We can manage that." Ravu answered.

"Nexius and I will back up Idiko; Rachel will handle reflect and other spells." Xergg said. "Everyone clear on what to do?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's get started." Xergg and the others looked upon the nearing lanterns.

"But remember…whoever kills the most gets a fourth of everyone's munny." Maxy added with a grin.

XxXxXxXxX

The Mongol squadron had been walking since before dawn. With seven scouting parties disappearing without a trace, the general had ordered a squad of sixty to secure the last mountain pass. Once that was done and the pass secure, the invasion could begin.

"Halt!" said the leading soldier. The squad stopped with fluid motion, their march silencing. Lightning crashed to show Idiko in front of them, arms crossed.

"Leave this road, stranger, and no harm will come to you." said the soldier.

"You would grant me safety in a land that is not yours?" Idiko asked.

This made the soldier give a glare. "Stand aside, stranger."

Idiko shook his head and placed both hands behind him, one summoning _Guardian Soul_. "Can't do that, Mongol. But I do hope you're more of a challenge than those scouts of your's."

The Mongols who heard him stiffened. "You killed them?"

"A mere child?!"

Idiko chuckled. "A mere child indeed. Now, by the command of the Emperor, you are to depart these lands and do not return if your intentions are to conquer this land." Idiko said, maintaining a calm tone. "If your intentions are a possible treaty that does not lead to war, then the Emperor will grant you an audience. Which will it be?"

The soldiers regained composure and the leading one stepping forward and drawing his sword. Idiko stayed calm, even when the sword was placed at his neck. "We choose the first option, child." The soldier brought the sword up to take a killing slash, Idiko staying calm.

The sword stopped mid swing.

"Bad move, soldier." Xergg said with his arm outstretched, having thrown a blizzard spell at the soldier. The other soldiers gasped and flinched as their commanding officer's sword and arm being frozen into ice. "How-How did you-"

Xergg pointed one keyblade at the Mongol. "Last chance, Mongol."

The Mongol scowled.

Xergg sighed as if disappointed. Truthfully, it was just the opposite. "Too bad…" He said. Taking his blade, he slammed it down on the frozen sword, it shattering. Idiko brought his _Guardian Soul _around and before the soldier could blink, Idiko had slashed at his stomach, cutting through the armor and sending him into the mud.

"don't let them live!"

The order was given far too late. Xergg and Nexius had charged from the sides, thunder and dark firas being thrown at the first row. Taking the sides with Idiko in the center, they jumped over the stunned row and slashed down.

Spears and sword whipped out to counter the three teens but wood and metal could not match the might of a keyblade. Nexius made that plainly clear when he broke three spears with one swing. He moved to the left to dodge a spear and then brought his keyblade at a forty five degree angle to block another sword, hitting the blade like a wall. Nexius felt the jab of a spear at his back. Once the spear was pulled back t thrust, he crouched and took his keyblade in a close range strike raid. While defenseless, he sent two dark firas at the soldiers. He rose up to catch his blade in time to parry a spear strike. The soldier tried again to take another strike but Nexius thrust forward, meeting the spear's point halfway. The result was the spear breaking in half, the metal point shattering. Nexius smirked. "Weaponless?" Nexius stepped forward and cut from behind, the soldier dropping dead along with the others. "Not my problem."

The first row was rising up, only a fourth surviving the onslaught. But even as they rose, they were thrown down again by a lunging keyblade and gravity spell. Once they were to the ground, the keyblade rose up like a lightning rod and used the lightning bolt to charge the Thundaga spell, taking them in a flash of light. The caster's keyblade flew back to Rachel, who was a few meters away, hidden by the mist but in plain sight. She grinned at her accomplishment. Her expression changed drastically when she saw three soldiers come up behind Idiko.

"Leah! Skye! Three at two!" Rachel shouted out to the sky, but thunder crashed. She could only hope one of them heard her.

"On it, Ra!"

Leah dived down, keyblades outstretched to match her wings. The soldiers felt something slam into their back as they fell at an angle to miss Idiko. Idiko took out another Mongol by a quick water spell and using the Mongol's own sword to take him out. Idiko looked behind to see one of the soldiers coming from behind being thrown to the other two. He saw the culprit landing on a rock, glaring at the three soldiers.

"Behind you."

Leah's warning was given and Idiko slammed his keyblade behind him, not even looking. He hit a shield but his keyblade had shattered it and the wind had been blowing hard enough to impale the fragments into the soldier. Leah smirked, finally looking over. "At least you're able to strike without looking." She then took off into the sky, disappearing.

Idiko spun his keyblade like a windmill, taking out three more soldier and the momentum allowed his keyblade to be thrown in a quick strike raid, reaching up to the front of the line where Xergg was. As it came around, a Mongol managed to throw a spear to redirect the keyblade to strike the cliff wall. Idiko growled at the sheer luck of the throw but the Mongol wasted in no time in attacking Idiko. The teen jumped to dodge the thrust, landing on a nearby rock, flipped over the Mongol and kicked him right in the back of the neck, breaking it. His keyblade flew back into his hand right after.

Skye was going back and forth on the cliff walls, sending firas and aeros at the ones down below. He dropped down to a lower boulder when he saw a few soldiers rushing toward Xergg. Crouching low and twisting his keyblade into a reverse grip, his aero spell shot him off like a bullet. He flipped and landed on one Mongol's helmet, stunning him. Pushing off, he slashed his keyblade around and hit the backs of the two soldiers, landing in a kneel. Skye did not rise but his eyes went wide when he felt the wind being stopped by a sword. A sword that was right behind him.

"Thundara!"

Skye felt the sparks of the electricity rush over him and hit the soldiers. He was impressed that Xergg was able to condense the lightning bolt in an orb like state so quickly. Skye looked up. "I could have handled that." he said, standing up.

"Could…not would." Xergg said, grinning. Skye rolled his eyes and sped back into the cliff edges. Xergg narrowed his eyes and took back his two keyblades as they came back from strike raids. The Mongols were a few meters from him so he just charged forward. He dodged low from one sword, stabbed the Mongol on the left and with his elbow stunned the closest Mongol. Taking his stabbed keyblade, he dragged it out and using the momentum slashed into the side of the stunned Mongol. He had to sidestep to get in a better position for his next strike. Xergg saw a few more rush toward him. He used the teeth of his keyblade to catch a spear, twisted around with a flip to break the spear and sent it into a strike raid. When he hit the ground behind them, his keyblade stabbed the earth and his lightning spell shook them to their knees.

"Retreat!" shouted a Mongol soldier. Despite not knowing if it was a commander or not, they still ran. Nexius cut down another one before he could run, looking through the rain but unable to count how many were left.

"Leah, Skye, how many are left?!" Xergg shouted for Nexius.

Leah flew over head. "About thirty-seven!"

Skye the dashed right in front, glowing a blue color matching his eyes. He bounded from the mountain walls and took out five soldiers like a gust of wind. "Thirty-seven possible mistakes." he said.

"Then we better get moving." Idiko said. The four boys ran down the mountain pass, Leah flying over head at a faster speed. "Three up ahead!"

Leah dived lower. "I'll get them." Her wings sharpened until the lightning made the feathers look like metal. She rammed them into the Mongols like a knife through butter. Her eyes narrowed to look through the mist. She saw something sparkle.

"Get down!"

Everyone stopped just when arrows cut through the mist to land a hit. Leah had flown out of the range but the others would have to work quickly to stop the arrows.

"Reflega!"

The clear dome covered the boys and it's caster from the arrows to where they just bounced right off. Idiko looked behind to see Rachel holding up a keyblade that had summoned the shield. "Thanks a ton, Ra."

Rachel grinned. "Don't mention it."

"Okay, I won't!" Nexius said. The others rolled their eyes at Nexius' gratefulness.

The shield dissolved but more arrows began to rise. "Great…get ready guys." Rachel said. The group tensed but something about the arrows seemed to slow down. It was not as if their ascent ended and they would soon come down like missiles but they slowed down dramatically.

Before stopping completely.

They were frozen, literally, after achieving the ascent. There would be no need for a reflect or quick blocking. While the others smirked, Idiko scowled. "That numbskull will never live it down now." He said.

Leah had flown to the other side where nearly twenty of the remaining squadron were frozen in ice. She could see that they had also bee burned severely. She landed next to Ravu with a smirk. "Violent much?" she asked.

Ravu smirked. "Look who's talking. 'Violence never hurt anyone' sound familiar?"

Leah glared but it was playful. "You dare use my quote?"

Ravu laughed along with Maxy. "Anyway, great timing. Now we just have maybe ten or so left?" Leah half said and half asked.

"Yeah, about ten." Maxy said.

Leah smirked. "Close in then." She leapt into the air and flew over the retreating Mongols before turning around to be above the other Brokens. "Ten left! The others were frozen stiff by Maxy!" She said.

"Great. Final chance to win guys." Idiko said as he got his blade ready.

"Then you better be ready to pay up, boys." Rachel said.

"I won't." Nexius said. "I plan on winning."

"We'll see." Skye said.

Keyblade glistened and the lightning crashed. Just as the Mongols found their companions frozen did the storm really pick up. They stopped with complete fear as the Brokens surrounded them, their strange blades having more power than anything they could imagine.

To scare them more, Ravu and Maxy sliced through their statues, the debris being sent at the closest two Mongols. These same two tried to rush at them for a foolish attempt at getting a kill. Ravu had easily dodged and used the blunt end of the keyblade to deliver a concussion to the soldier. Maxy instead parried her opponent with ease before freezing him solid with a blizzard spell and sending him into a frozen spike on the cliff wall.

The soldiers backed up, swords and spears held up in a vain attempt at shielding themselves. The Brokens moved in, tightening their circle. As the last of the squadron was backed against each other, keyblades pointed at their throats, Idiko smirked. "Should have taken the first option."

_Crash_

XxXxXxXxX

"That storm took forever to pass…" Sora said, yawning at the sheer exhaustion it took for him to stay awake to fight heartless ships and waiting for that monsoon to pass. Mickey and Jason warned him that trying to descend into a monsoon would only lead to a disaster.

And Sora's piloting skills only increased the desire to wait.

There was another storm seen beyond the mountains but with luck, it should not come into the valley until early tonight. Kairi then noticed a large amount of rocks and mud covering a small mountain pass. They passed right over it.

"Do the monsoons cause rockslides?" she asked.

Jason looked up from his chair. "Not really. The soil would have to be extremely wet to allow a rockslide." he said. "But there's always mud slides."

Kairi slowly nodded, however she couldn't think that the cause of that rockslide was anything natural.

Sora spun around in his chair. "Are we there yet?"

Riku groaned and placed a hand on his forehead to quell his frustration. "Say that again and I'll make you regret saying those words." Riku warned. He was tired also but staying in a Gummi ship for the past day and half was not helping his patient skills.

Sora gave a grin and stopped spinning. "…Are we there now?"

Riku gave a malicious smirk. "Close enough."

"Wait! Riku, GET THAT FIRA AWAY-"

"Gosh, do you two ever grow up?" Jason asked. He had begun to get annoyed by their antics. However, the two islanders continued their antics.

"Uh, I don't think they care, Jason." Goofy said.

"Then tell me that this isn't normal." Jason pleaded.

Kairi looked at the two boys, watching Sora trying to run from Riku who had a dark fira building in his hands. Sora had slid a chair into Riku just to get away. "It is."

"…was I bribed or drugged?" Jason asked with a serious tone.

"Calm down fellas!" Mickey said from up front. "We're about to land and it seems the Emperor is expecting us." Mickey pointed down at the small grassland that was hidden by trees, making it the perfect place for the Gummi ship to land without being noticed. There near a tree was Captain Shang.

"Ah, Captain Shang…" Jason said. "It has been a while since I've been here."

"Captain Shang?" Sora said, trying to see out the window. He was currently in a headlock with a fireball blazing with Riku's threat of pushing it down his back. "Let me go!"

Riku shrugged and let the boy go. Sora ran to the window to see Shang. "Hey captain!" He shouted and waved. Shang down below watched and waved as well, chuckling at Sora. He kept a calm exterior but inside, the captain was excited to see the large Gummi Ship land. Once it did, grass flew up but the Emperor had warned him to not stray too close to a Gummi ship when it is landing. Shang went around to the door and cleared his throat.

The hatch opened.

"Welcome to-"

"YEOW!"

Sora all but jumped out of the Gummi ship, running past Shang and in a few circles before falling on his butt in the wet grass. That was when Shang noticed smoke coming from where Sora sat. Sora turned around with a pout towards Riku.

"What the heck was that for?!"

Riku shrugged, leaning against the hatch with a smug look. "I warned you."

Sora pouted.

"Captain Shang…" Jason said stepping toward the captain. Placing his fist in his palm, Jason made the appropriate greeting with his bow. "It has been far too long."

Shang recognized this youth and did the same greeting. "It has been a long time, Jason." Jason rose up as did Shang. "Who're all your friends?"

"Sir, this is his majesty, King Mickey Mouse from the Disney Kingdom." Jason gestured to Mickey. Shang bowed to the mouse king who greeted in the same way.

"The Emperor has told me much about you, your highness." Shang said.

Mickey smiled. "I spent some times on this world during his reign. I'm glad he still remembers me."

Shang smiled. "Now, who is-"

"That's Riku, sir." Sora said, coming up and wiping the grass off his pants. "My friend who I was searching for a few months ago. He was also the one who warned you guys about the dragon heartless."

Shang looked over at Riku and gave a grateful look. "Your advice was very helpful, Riku." Riku smiled. "Though…your methods were a bit…harsh."

Riku shrugged. "You wouldn't let me speak with the Emperor, sir."

"Oh, and you think we would let a black robed individual just waltz right in?" Shang retorted back.

Riku laughed. "I guess not."

Shang laughed with the silver haired teen. Sora then passed a hand to Kairi. "This is Kairi, Captain."

Shang bowed to her as well. "A pleasure to meet you, Kairi. Sora has told us a lot about you and Riku." Kairi smiled. "Really? Like what?"

Shang passed a glance to Sora who was behind Kairi, who was making motions to shut up, while Riku made a motion to continue. Shang chuckled. "We can talk more later. The Emperor wishes to speak to you all as soon as possible."

"Then let's go see him!" Donald said. The duck began to race into the forest only to be stopped by a yell from Sora. "Uh, Donald!?"

"What is it?"

Sora pointed another direction. "It's that way."

Donald resisted the urge to throw his wand at Sora the rest of the trip there.

XxXxXxXxX

The Emperor greeted everyone with grace and happiness. However, Mickey could sense a slight discomfort among the throne room.

"Are you alright, your Excellency?" Mickey asked.

The Emperor shook his head. "I am tired. The Mongols, a tribal people, have been trying to invade our land just like the Huns."

"Do they have the heartless?" Sora asked, concerned for China's safety.

"No but the heartless have been acting up recently. Fortunately, they seem to only be in the mountain parts, which are perilous this time of year."

"Okay…just let us know if you need anything, sir." Sora said.

"I believe that job has already been filled, young Sora." the Emperor said.

Goofy gave a confused look. "What do you mean, your Excellency?"

"Did any of you see the rockslides and closed mountain passes on your way here?" The Emperor received a few nods. "Those were created to help discourage the Mongols passage. Yesterday afternoon, a small team took out the squadron of Mongols that had threatened to take the mountain pass and sealed it off."

"Whoa…" Kairi said. "I had no idea the Land of Dragons had such a force."

"They don't."

Everyone turned to Jason who had a serious look on his face. "Pardon me, your Excellency, but this small team…was it my brother and the other Brokens?"

Everyone else gasped while Shang and the Emperor gave a solemn sigh. "Yes, it was." the Emperor said. He held up a hand to silence their murmurs. "Before I tell you the story of their mission, I have something I wish to ask of you, King Mickey."

Mickey nodded. "I'm all ears…don't mind the pun."

The Emperor gave a slight chuckle before returning to business. "Mickey, do you find it odd that the Brokens have not even been informed of the crime they have been charged with?"

This made the group all give a slight intake of breath, Mickey going pale with this news. Jason however, had his eyes widened with his suspicion confirmed.

"What do you mean…'never informed'?" Mickey asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me, Mickey."

**Three days.**

**That's how long it took me so I'm quite proud of it. Got it in before my big trip.**

**By the way, there was a line in here from a song I heard. Can you guess?**

**One more Broken, can you guess where they'll be next?**

**Review please and I'm out!**


	9. The Last Broken

**First off, thank you for anyone who reviewed and stuck with me. Your encouragement is really a joy.**

**Secondly, onward!**

**The Last Broken**

Squall Leonhart, Leon by everyone else, walked the zero district of Radiant Garden with a frustrated look on his face. His gunblade that was strapped to his side was gripped by his gloves hand, almost twitching in a reply to his frustration. Anyone in his position would feel the same. Opening the door to Merlin's house, the object of his frustration was in his sight.

"Yuffie Kisaragi."

Yuffie shot up with a smile on her face, unaware of the sheer coldness in the man's voice. "What's up, Leon? Done with your part of the rebuilding process?" Yuffie asked cheerfully while the others gave a step backward or went back to what they were doing beforehand.

"Yes I am, unlike some people…" Leon said, shooting a glare at Yuffie.

Yuffie stiffened but kept her innocent grin. "Oh yeah…heh heh.." she crossed her arms behind her back and prepared her most cutest and innocent look. Bouncing on the soles of her boots, Leon listened to her excuse. "You see, I was on my way to the bailey when the swarm of heartless appeared! They surrounded me but they were no match for the Great Ninja Yuffie, no siree!"

Leon groaned. "But one of the little shadows got a lucky shot so I had to come back here to-"

Leon held up a hand to cut her off. "I don't want to hear it."

"Okay then!"

Yuffie's agreement was not what Leon wanted to hear. "What I do want to hear is your boot steps making their way to the bailey like a cheetah to work on the final repairs!" Leon all but yelled across the house.

"Must yah be so loud?" Cid asked from the computer.

Leon took a second to compose himself. "Yuffie has not worked on her _assigned _tasks for the past three…weeks…" He said the last two words through clenched teeth.

"We-ll that's-"

"Just take away some of the ninja's treasure and don't worry about the bailey, Leon." Cid said, typing away. "That blonde probably is almost done with it."

"Cloud's back?" Leon asked. Cloud and Tifa had gone back to their homeworld around two months ago. Yuffie and Cid had come along but were back in no time to help with the restoration project.

"Nope, the other blonde." Cid said.

"Dyaas already finished repairing the houses?" Yuffie asked. Dyaas, a volunteer, was a hard and fast worker. The young man was always ready for work and usually helped with the projects outside of the town, saying he could handle whatever came at him.

"Yep, he came back for more work and I just gave him your job." Cid said. "By the way, Aerith said that dinner would be done in a bit, why don't one of you go get the blonde."

Yuffie pumped her fist into the air. "I nominate Leon!"

Leon glared at the ninja's back. "Why should I-"

"Now, now Leon…" Yuffie turned around and pushed Leon out of the door. "We don't want to keep our best worker from a full stomach! Hurry up!" She closed the door in the gunblader's face giving a very sheepish laugh. Cid shook his head in complete pity.

"You are a dead woman, Yuffie."

On the outskirts of the town, Dyaas worked on the bailey's final adjustments. In a short time, the wall had been rebuilt with the balcony but the door was security locked and made out of a new metal that was nearly indestructible. However, the wall was in need of the same moton sensors and Cid had suggested the same metal be throughout the wall. It was hard but Dyaas and Leon managed to weave it in with no problem.

Dyaas screwed in the last metal bar into the wall, wiping the sweat off his brow. He was twenty years old with blonde neat yet spiky hair with eyes to match. He wore a black tank with a zipper pocket on the left side. His lower body had a pair of dark cargos with zipper pockets all along the leg with two hanging from his black belt behind him. His black boots were zipped up as well. Hanging from around his neck was a Broken symbol hanging from a black cord.

"That should be it." He said, standing up from his position. Dyaas looked at all the tools he had to haul up to the bailey and sighed. "Two trips…"

"No, just one."

Dyaas turned his eyes to the owner, Leon, as the man came up. "I was going to ask if you were done but it seems to me you are." Leon said.

"You assume correctly." Dyaas said.

"Leave the supplies. I'll tell Yuffie to go get them after dinner."

Dyaas only gave a grim look. "Sorry, Leon, but saying that will do you no good unless you hold something of hers for ransom." Dyaas said.

"I'll cross that road later." Leon said, waving off Dyaas' warning. "Anyway, dinner's ready so you might want to grab your stuff and follow me to Merlin's."

Dyaas raised an eyebrow. "I thought-"

"You've been the hardest worker here, Dyaas." Leon said. "Barely anyone has even met you. It's not like anyone is going to kill you."

Dyaas looked away, his topaz colored eyes reflecting a lot more than the past. "Yeah…" Then he gave a bitter laugh without meaning to. Leon noticed and asked if he was alright. Dyaas quickly turned it into a cough and said he must have swallowed a bug.

"Then you better get down here before you swallow more bugs." Leon said, walking over to a nearby block where three pieces of clothing were. He picked them up just as Dyaas jumped down from the bailey's roof. "Here, you'll need these."

Dyaas caught the three brown and tan colored clothes. One was a brown vest with a collar but it was zipped on the right side of his torso, a few pockets over his chest and on the sides. The other two were long dark brown gauntlets that were belted around his upper arms, the black fingerless gloves belted to the gauntlets. As he put the left one on, Leon noticed a long white scar along the underside of his arm. It started at his wrist and from the looks of it, it must have cut in pretty deep.

"What happened?" Leon asked.

Dyaas stopped and looked up. "What?"

Leon pointed to his scar, Dyaas holding his arm out. "That. Aerith always assumed you knew how to fight. By that scar, seems like you did some heavy training with some kind of blade." Leon said.

Dyaas stayed quiet and replaced his gauntlet. "I fought…once…"

"Once?" Leon repeated, receiving a nod as the tan gauntlet was belted snuggly around Dyaas' arm. "What made you stop?"

"…I was betrayed…"

Then Dyaas walked away. Leon followed along behind, the young man's answer giving saddened thoughts on what had really happened. Leon knew not to persuade in Dyaas telling him about what had occurred. Dyaas would tell only if he wished to.

The sun had set on Radiant Garden by the time they had arrived to the house. Leon could tell Dyaas was nervous on meeting everyone else. He only knew Leon and Aerith; Cid was the one always giving him work when Leon was busy. He had only been informed of the others from Leon and Cid. Aerith only gave nice accounts on the other members and Dyaas knew from everyone's stories that Leon was more truthful while Cid was blunt.

"We're back." Leon said as he opened the door, Dyaas following in behind. Aerith looked up and smiled. "Great timing you two." Aerith said. Merlin's house had a small circular table enough for five people to sit.

"Thank you, Aerith." Leon said. "For all of you who don't know, this is Dyaas."

Dyaas watched the other members look at him with interest. "Nice to meet you-" He was cut short when Yuffie began to check him out, causing the male to step back. Her big eyes just seemed to be scanning him and Dyaas was far from comfortable. She pulled back and grinned. "He's pretty cute!"

Dyaas shook his head. "Not interested."

Yuffie pouted while others snickered. "Aww…why?"

"Just…not interested."

Yuffie pouted at Dyaas answer and opened her mouth to protest again only to be interrupted by Aerith. "We're glad you could make it, Dyaas. Dinners ready so come sit down."

Dyaas nodded with a smile. "Sure." He moved to go take a seat only for the door to open with the one person Dyaas had been avoiding his entire stay on Radiant Garden.

"I say Leon, that bailey was sure finished quickly. How did you-" Merlin stopped in his tracks when Dyaas came in his line of vision. Dyaas stared for a second before taking a deep breath and giving a calm look to the wizard. "Greetings Merlin."

"What are you doing here, Dyaas?!" Merlin shouted, shocking everyone with his surprised anger.

"I'm a volunteer." Dyaas said, crossing his hands behind his back.

Merlin only became more enraged by his refined nature. "You know what I am going to do now that you're here."

Dyaas glared. "I'm afraid informing the Congregation will not help you, Merlin."

"You underestimate their abilities, young Dyaas." Merlin countered.

"No…it is you and everyone else that underestimate us." Dyaas said. "Within a single night, you as well as every king, queen, and mighty sorcerer stole everything we had. After we had suffered through heaven and hell itself for you, we were stripped of everything." Dyaas walked around, the attention placed on his speech and not on his escape. "You made nine enemies that night, wizard…and nine enemies with nothing to lose…is the worst kind of enemy you can have."

Merlin only kept his stare hard. "I disagree, young Dyaas."

Dyaas placed two fingers on his forehead once he stopped in front of the door, groaning. "Can you please stop adding 'young'…I'm twenty years old. Please treat me like an adult."

The Restoration Committee were a little confused at this request. Merlin however just narrowed his eyes. "You are young by my standards."

"Gosh, it was a nice request…" Dyaas said, his hand reaching behind to grasp the knob. One more minute and he would be out of here. "But then again…you are all senile."

Shock entered everyone's faces, Cid's toothpick fell out of his mouth just to add to the effect. Merlin gave a glare that showed his anger was reaching it's breaking point. The wizard was not known to have a temper but Dyaas seemed to be an exception to this rule. "Senile?" Merlin asked in his sternest voice possible.

Dyaas looked to the side as his hand turned the knob. "Yeah. Not to mention you are backstabbing traitor." Dyaas said. His voice was laced in regret but not in himself but the fact things had turned out this way.

"Backstabbing?" Leon repeated.

"Merlin, what the hell did you do?" Cid asked, slightly unbelieving of the wizard ever doing anything that Dyaas had said.

"Humph, ask the boy himself." Merlin countered.

"Now, I would…" Dyaas pushed the door slightly open. "Except for the fact I don't know what I did wrong!"

This made Merlin react in the same fashion as Mickey and the Emperor with this information. "Absurd, we did inform your group!" Merlin argued although he was unsure if the young man was lying or not.

"No…what you did was come with soldiers whose orders were to execute us on the spot. Well guess what…" Dyaas said. "..that night, we escaped from this very house. Nine children…well, one this time."

Before Merlin could realize what Dyaas meant, the young keybearer was already out the door and disappearing into the night. "Dyaas…" Aerith said.

"Go after him, Leon." Merlin said, no more like ordered.

Leon looked up at the wizard. "But Merlin-"

"Capture and bring him back. I want to know why he said such things…" Merlin said, stroking his beard. "Dyaas is a clever one to be sure but nevertheless…his word was never to be doubted."

Leon slowly nodded and grabbed his gunblade, running out the door. "Wait Leon!" Yuffie said, grabbing her large ninja star, Aerith following after. Cid put another toothpick in his mouth as he watched the three adults race after the fugitive.

"Should I get the claymore up and running?" Cid suggested.

"No. Dyaas would elude it far better than an slippery nobody ever could." Merlin answered. Then he chuckled, which Cid found strange.

"You going senile, Merlin?"

"Goodness gracious no! Humph!" Merlin said. "I was just remembering the time Dyaas spilled paint all over the Queen of Heart's dress." He chuckled at that. "It was purple paint, just so you know."

Cid began to chuckle as well.

XxXxXxXxX

On the eastern side of the citadel, the ship belonging to the Brokens landed in a small quarry, unseen by anything save the moon. It was a calm landing; the inside however was not as calm.

"Give it back!"

"Nyah Nyah!"

"Maxy Glacier, give Idiko back his stupid hair tie."

"He already looks girly enough."

"Leah, control that icicle."

"Hold on." A jingle of munny is heard. "Okay then. Maxy, give it back to him or the 'incident' will be remembered."

"Dammit! Fine!"

"Finally."

"If you are all done." Xergg said. He as well as the elder members had watched for the past ten minutes of an old feud among the youngest members: Maxy and Idiko respectively. Maxy had stolen Idiko's hair tie which made his long white hair reach to a length many would have assumed him to be female. It was one of the few things Idiko hated about the twelve year old. Maxy however, relished in her prank on the boy. "We have some work to do."

The younger's, save for Nexius, groaned. "Okay but why did he come to this world?" Maxy asked. "This would be the last place I'd come to."

"He stayed for a long time in Traverse Town." Leah said. "But at least he had a chance to come back home."

"Most of us didn't have that chance." Rachel added.

Maxy could not argue with that. She was after all one of those few. "Do you understand, young one?" Ravu said.

Maxy sighed. "Yes…"

Ravu smiled but the grunted as she got punched in the arm. "That's for taking my line, Ravu." Leah said.

"Watch it, pri-" Ravu felt a hand cover her mouth which was owned by Leah. Leah's eyes glared with complete hate at what Ravu was about to say.

"Don't you dare start, diva." Leah growled out.

Skye sighed. "Ravu, do us all a favor and don't bring the apocalypse yet. That's Xergg's job."

Xergg feigned insult as Ravu was released. "Me? I believe that honor belongs to Nexius."

"Damn right." Nexius replied.

The hatch slowly lowered but the group did not walk out freely. This was the world they were arrested in after all. With the lights down, the quarry was dark and the heat from the ship's engines were beginning to cool down giving Skye a clear visual on any heat signatures. Ravu's affinity to fire would help in this search for any citizens. The two nodded to show it was clear which meant it was up to Leah, Nexius, and Idiko to sense anything heartless or nobody wise. The three gestured with a shake of the head that there were barely any to worry about. Then came the last step.

Xergg and Skye walked out calmly and slowly circled the area, meeting up with the ship's hatch. "It's clear. Come on down." Xergg said.

The group came down, Rachel taking the first position with Nexius, the youngest two in the middle and Ravu and Leah taking the rear. Once they were all together, relief flooded through their hearts.

"Get in, get out and then lets get out of here." Rachel said.

"Where can we go after this anyway?" Maxy asked.

"I was think you could all come to my home world." Xergg offered. He had been hiding there with Ravu since the arrest; it was probably the safest world for them.

"That's good and all but what about clearing our names?" Maxy impulsively said.

"That's why we need Dyaas. With the eldest Broken and with the several members on our side, we should be able to plead our case." Xergg said.

"Plead? Humph." Nexius grunted out. "Plead makes us sound like crybabies. I just want to be free again. Though the fact I am not allowed to prank them anymore is a solemn thought."

"We all do." Idiko countered. "It's not just you." Then he sighed. "Except the prank part."

Ravu sighed but something caught her eye. Leah had not moved at all from her position, staring at the citadel. Ravu just thought it was because of the many memories from here but she could tell her friend was trembling. Not out of fear but as if she was holding something back. "Hey, Leah, what's up?"

This got everyone's attention. "you sense something?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah…" Leah said, glaring at the citadel. "…it's _her_."

The older members stiffened since they knew only one thing could ignite and old hatred within the half-angel. "Who's 'her', Leah?" Maxy asked.

"Someone you are better off not knowing." Leah warned.

"Do you want to stay here?" Skye asked.

"Heck no." Leah said. "Don't worry about me; worry about those people in there. They'll need all the help they can get." Without another word, the group ran toward the citadel, the moon shining bright.

Brighter than the sun could ever do on their futures.

XxXxXxXxX

Leon slowly moved into the zero district, Yuffie on a rooftop hidden by another house. Aerith had just ran up but was treading carefully. Leon held his gunblade ready to block if need be or strike if he saw Dyaas or a heartless spring up. However, Leon knew he was at a disadvantage. Dyaas' fighting style was unknown to him as were his abilities as a keybearer. The young male could very well use the knowledge he had of Leon and the others to his own advantage.

"Six!"

Leon swiftly turned around and sent out a thunder spell, the quickest attack. The heartless that was hit seemed to shake off the sparks and rise up again. Leon noticed something different about it. "Yuffie, do you see what I see?" Leon said to the girl.

Yuffie narrowed her eyes to get a better look at the heartless. It had a neoshadow's physique but the back was hunched over more, and it pulsated with some sort of dark mass. Tentacles were wrapped around it's arms and there were several spikes on it's arms. But one thing did get Yuffie's attention.

"That things got green eyes!" Yuffie nearly screamed her answer.

Leon nodded, glad it was not a trick of the light. This heartless had green eyes; different from the regular yellow seen in all heartless. "Is it a new heartless by Maleficent?" Aerith asked.

"That's always a possibility…" Leon said. "Either way, we can't let it loose. Forget Dyaas."

Yuffie and Aerith nodded. "Roger!"

Leon sent out a fira with a synchronized blizzard from Aerith. The two spells hit before reaching the heartless, erupting in a thick cloud of steam. The heartless' antennas twitched as it sprung to the left to dodge a large shuriken. Once it landed, Leon came up from behind and slashed at it's hide. The heartless managed to move into the ground at that exact moment and rise p behind Leon. The man was able to block one if it's claws with his gunblade. _'This thing obviously has intelligence…' _he thought. Suddenly, one of it's spines on it's claw glistened.

"Leon, watch out!" Yuffie's cry would have been no help; the other attacker however was.

The heartless fell to the side with a thud before dissolving. The trio noticed the back had been stabbed and then cut away like a felle. The attacker nudged the corpse before it dissolved, unhappy with his accomplishment. "Never thought I'd see these again…" Dyaas said.

"How did you know-" Leon noticed the two keyblades in the man's grips.

Both were made of recognizable metal, only one looked rusted rather than the stainless steel keyblade. The rusted one had many cracks in it's surface but was quite large, the teeth and handle looking too big for one handed use. There was blood on the sharp edge and teeth which made Leon recall the scar on Dyaas' arm. Runes of unknown origin were either scratched off but the keyblade seemed to be covered in them. There was an amber gem right on the hilt, the only part still shiny. The other one was exactly the same only the runes were new and glowing blue with a bright emerald on the hilt and teeth. The key chains were different though, the old one had the symbol for Omega and the other was a crested shield with one large rune.

Dyaas spun around and with both keys beheaded another one of those green eyed heartless. "These heartless are nuisance, just like their predecessors." He said, turning around to seek out if anymore had appeared. "Leon, tell Cid to lock down Radiant Garden."

"Lock down?" Leon repeated. "We should be ordering an evacuation, not a lock down."

"You'll do as I say or you'll have to witness the horror of our citizens dying at each other's hands due to insanity and manipulative intent." Dyaas countered. "Do it…this is my home too."

Even Leon could not argue against the honesty in Dyaas' voice. "Aerith…do as he says." Aerith seemed to hesitate and Leon noticed. "Dyaas has a point. Do it." With that, the brunette rushed down the allies towards Merlin's house. Leon turned his head back to Dyaas who gave a nod and thanking him.

"So…got any advice on these heartless?" Leon asked, shouldering his gunblade.

Dyaas smirked as he shouldered one keyblade to copy Leon. "Just don't get stung."

XxXxXxXxX

Unluckily for the crew of the _Highwind_, lockdown was put into effect just as they landed. The makeshift metal hanger lied just beyond the chain link fence and the gates had all been closed, which meant they could not get inside the citadel. This irritated the keybladers.

"Well, _this _is a warm welcome!" Jason commented, frustration reaching its peak. And who would not feel the same. Mickey was even more determined to find the Brokens after he learned of the non-existent hearing. They had barely any sleep and Jason was almost considering mutiny. Riku was not as close but he nearly threw Donald out the hatch.

"I'm sure they have a good reason." Sora injected, trying to stand up for his RG friends. "Maybe there's heartless loose."

"But wouldn't that Claymore Defense System you told us about be active?" Kairi asked. "I don't hear anything beeping or blinking." Though she had never seen the Claymore, Sora's description was enough.

Sora began looking around, silence reigning supreme as they tried to hear what was going on outside. Riku cast his gaze to one of the windows, the stars blinking through. "Sora, that Claymore reacts on heartless and nobodies, right?" he asked.

Sora nodded. "Uh yeah, they should."

"Why do yah ask?" Goofy said.

"The Darkness." Riku answered. "It's here but it's strange…"

"Strange is right." Jason said. "I haven't smelled this since I was four. Your majesty?"

Mickey gave a solemn nod. "Jason, I know she's your friend but if-"

"I'll stop her, not kill her." Jason said, leaving that discussion where it was. He walked to the door on the side and knocked lightly. Kairi placed her hands on her hips. "Why is he knocking-"

Suddenly, he struck the door with a thunder spell, the metal heating up and sparking as dents were made in the door. Jason moved out of the way as it fell down, several of those strange heartless on the door. Stuck, unmoving, and out of commission.

Jason smirked at their stunned faces. "Who said you can't attract flies with vinegar?"

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"…never mind….numbskull…" The last part was muttered. Goofy then snapped as if he got what Jason meant. "He was saying that even though a keyblade attracts them, he did not want them all coming because he wasn't sure if they were a big threat so he used a small distraction to get a few of them here!" Jason gave a grin to the Captain.

"You might want to listen to Goofy more often, Sora." Jason said. "He's got more common sense than you."

Sora pouted. "What are those anyway?" Donald said, Jason stepping over the strange heartless. "Shouldn't it be uh mist by now?"

Jason shook his head as he drew his keyblade. "Nope. These guys are heartless but are on more the…living side." He then drew the blade along it's back, blood and a strange liquid spurting out by the galleons. The heartless then completely deteriorated and all that was left was dust.

"Golly gosh, they're just like those Geos!" Mickey shouted.

"Geos?" Riku repeated.

"It's short for a type of beast we fought before heartless." Jason answered, doing the same thing to the others. "We can call these Geo-Heartless. Whatever you do, don't get stung by them, or bitten. It will make rabies look like a joke. Only keyblades can kill them or else they regenerate. Once one is down, slit it down it's spine. That will cut into the poison and main arteries that will dissolve the heartless."

Everyone nodded. "Just like before." Mickey said.

"Unfortunately…" Mickey had no retort to that sad fact. "We get into town but once inside, lock the entrance…and if needed." He placed his hand on the ship, muttering a spell and a glyph was seen on the hull. It glowed red as if warning everyone. "…we blow the ship."

Kairi gasped, covering her mouth while others paled. Truthfully, she probably would not have been so dramatic but this scenario seemed a little over the top. If heartless were going to take this world, why would they blow up their only escape option?

"Just how serious is this?" Riku asked.

"Extremely." Jason answered. "What you are used to is nothing to what we faced everyday."

"How bad could this be?" Sora asked.

Jason glared in his direction. "You think you know a lot, Sora, but the horrors of being a Chosen One are just starting."

"…and I doubt you're ready for them."

XxXxXxXxX

"Firaga!"

The fireball blew the leaping Geo-Heartless but another just took its place, Leon having to sidestep and slash to bring it down. He did one more clean cut just to make sure it was dead. Him and Dyaas were moving quickly through the streets of Radiant Garden, the claymore program not doing a thing but tickle the new forms their enemies had.

"Don't slow down, Leon!" Dyaas warned, stabbing a heartless through it's jaws and from there cutting open its back. His other keyblade was twisted around to cut another in the jaw. With a spin slash, the two heartless were thrown into the air and he just reversed his move to slit their backs.

Leon backed up and felt Dyaas do the same. "Any more advice, Dyaas?"

"Taunting can help. That's when they start getting stupid." Dyaas said. "They're also easily distracted. They go rabid over a keyblade but they will go psychotic if there's blood."

"Hmm, taunting sounds better than cutting myself." Leon said as more Geo-Heartless surrounded them. One lunged but it was just a trick, Leon sending a fira at it. It growled at him enraged.

"You either take it or not, ugly." Leon said.

Dyaas rolled his eyes. "That's the best you can up with?"

"I'd like to see you try-"

"Hey, Geo-Heartless! Up here!" Al heads turned up to the roof, the moon giving the silhouette of a young man, his light colored hair and clothing giving him an unearthly glow.

"Yeah, I'm taking to you guys. What, rejected cause you look like bleeding carcasses?" said the young man. "I would cause you couldn't hold your own in a fight. But I guess that's what you get when you weren't loved by your mother in your former life."

Leon was surprised that this taunt was making each heartless focus on the figure. They could probably cut down a few while he talked. "We should take them out while he's-"

"No." Dyaas interrupted the gunblader. "He knows what he's doing."

Leon glanced back, perplexity entering his voice. "You know him?"

"Yes."

The figure then swayed his arm behind his head and turned around, back facing them. "Tell yah what, rejects, I'll give you all a free shot. Bet yah can't even scratch me with my back turned!" This provoke got all the heartless acting up, claws gleaming in the moonlight. He swayed his hips just to egg them on and then shouted the last provoke.

"Come and get it, mom-rejects!"

The response was immediate. Every Heartless leapt toward him to prove the figure wrong only for three figures to ambush them.

"Trinity Limit: Tri-Storm!"

Lightning crashed onto the heartless but it only stunned them as the hail beat them down to the ground, the hail turning into flames. One figure began spinning around the flames becoming a cyclone that enveloped all of the heartless in a burning scene. Then suddenly, they were all frozen over and a lightning crash turned them all into ash. There was nothing left at all except for the three ambushers, keyblades glistening in the moonlight.

Dyaas moved past Leon. "Good job…but you missed one."

The hiding Geo-heartless lunged from behind a crate, determined to get revenge and prove the first figure wrong.

_Ping!_

Only to hit an invisible wall.

With two steps left and one step back, Ravu cut it clean across it's back, the threat dissolving into dust. "You were saying?" she asked.

Dyaas gave a sheepish look. "I stand corrected."

"Dyaas!" Maxy was the first to leap forward and hug the eldest Broken, Dyaas moving to hold two keyblades in one hand to pat her blue locks. "Hello there Maxy. You've grown up." Maxy giggled at the compliment.

Dyaas smiled and looked to Xergg next. "You've grown up, too. Still acting like you're the king of the world?"

Ravu snickered along with Xergg. "You could say that." Xergg answered.

"Dyaas…" Leon started, walking up. "…who are these guys?"

Dyaas chuckled as Skye jumped down from the roof. "Just some old friends. Xergg, Ravu, Maxy, Skye…meet Leon."

"Pleasure to meet you, Leon." Xergg said, holding out a hand. "I've heard of you from my brother." Leon slowly took his hand. "Your brother?"

"Jason Thomas? Disney Knight?" Xergg answered.

"Him?" Leon noticed that Xergg had the same eyes as his brother, only brighter. "If it weren't so dark, I would have recognized you earlier." Leon said, getting a grin from the black haired Thomas. "Older or younger?"

"Older, by a year."

"Hey, blondie!" Dyaas looked to Skye who had crossed his arms. "Don't you have anything nice to say to me?"

Dyaas laughed. Skye and him were rivals but in everything, just the younger brother trying to outdo the elder. "Great dance, Skye. Trying something new? Never thought you were on for seduction."

Skye grew red in the face and glared. "T-that wasn't the case!"

"Whatever."

Even as Dyaas abandoned the topic, snickers were still heard in the town.

"I see you guys have been getting some rumbles with the Geo-Heartless." Xergg said. "First time?"

"Apparently." Leon said. "Though I don't doubt they were here before."

"I think this is their first appearance." Ravu injected. "You'd know if they were around earlier."

"By the way, Xergg." Brown eyes turned to Dyaas. "You guys aren't alone, are you?"

Xergg smirked. "No, we aren't. And before you ask, Leon, we'll help."

Leon sighed. "I'd appreciate it."

Maxy jumped into the air. "Operation Extermination may commence! Let's kill these bastards!"

"Maxy…" Dyaas tapped his foot and she gave a sheepish laugh. "Sorry, D."

"Dyaas Babysitting Service now open." Skye said.

Dyaas rolled his eyes. "Joy."

XxXxXxXxX

"You stole my kill!"

Nexius cut down the Geo-heartless and slit it's back with ease, not caring for the childish comment from Rachel. "I could care less."

With cry, he swung around, parrying the claws of an abnormally large heartless, moving left to dodge it's stingers and then sent a dark fira straight into it's chest. As it flew into the air, Rachel cut it down the back and it disappeared before hitting the ground.

They had come around the citadel near the Bailey and heartless were trying their hardest to get through the wall and gates. However, not many made it past thanks to Dyaas' fixing of the gates. The wires and wards placed on the gate prevented the Geo-heartless from moving under or through the walls. Some had got the idea to jump the wall. Where they were being cut down slowly by the Brokens in that area. It was just Rachel and Nexius for this part, Idiko and Leah taking a look at the west end.

Rachel was sending firas at rapid fire at the geo-heartless, Nexius moving in like a beast to cut down the ones burned. Rachel noticed that it was not exactly slowly them down. "I'm doing an spell change, Nex!"

Nexius dragged his flaming keyblade down another Geo-Heartless' back and gicing an upper kick as it tried to give a final scream. "Why warnin' me, Ra, I don't care what spell you use." He replied, meaning every word of it.

Rachel gave a annoyed glance as she powered up one of her keyblades. _Rainbow Chocobo _was not just for looks but for her spells as well. Purple and blue light shined the brightest as two chocobos in glass like form appeared next to her. Grinning, she shouted her attack.

"Blizzaga Stampede!"

Nexius regretted his comment of not caring.

Working quickly, he slice another enemy and jumped onto a balcony of a nearby house to watch the stampede of two ice elemental chocobos. Not being so much a fan of ice, he would have to get out of the way or risk becoming an ice sculpture. The two elementals made the entire area freeze upon their collision, their hides of shining ice equal to that of aquamarines blazing past. They then gave a cry and burst into icicles that lodged themselves into the ones not frozen.

Rachel seemed to skate on her ice to charge the heartless remaining. Her skills with ice only rivaled by Maxy. "You got the frozen ones?" she shouted as she skated from below him. "Good!"

Nexius jumped and started to spin vertically until he was a spinning blade that cut like a saw through the ice, the heartless hit being sliced down the back. The ones that broke free were quickly stopped by his dark firas, stunning them from afar. Two tried to get away but he grabbed two long shards of ice and threw them like spears, stabbing them into their back.

Rachel had skated right into the swarm of heartless, humming a little tune as she went around, delivering pain and death. One keyblade was sent into a strike raid, slicing through the heartless at long range while Rachel fluidly dodged the ones at close range and cutting open their backs. Two fell to her fluid skating as she sidestepped to dodge an array of stingers. But they came around with just another powerful array.

That was when Nexius jumped in. His keyblade blazed with darkness rivaling Ansem the Heartless it made the light bearer wonder how he could harness it without losing himself. Stabbing a pole into the ground, his keyblade formed a dark shield over him and Rachel, the stingers deflected giving Rachel enough time to direct her mid-air keyblade to redirect it's whirlwind to the ones attacking. With those two gone, she caught her keyblade as it returned to her hand.

"Thanks." Rachel said, Nexius not looking back.

"You're welcome."

Geo-Heartless surviving the assault begin to rise up, their dismembered limbs were restored and wounds closing. "Great, you'd think they'd learn by now." Rachel said, standing next to Nexius, both had keyblades out in attack position.

"They maybe smarter than most heartless but even they won't back down from a tasty meal." Nexius said. A nearby Geo-Heartless gave an intimidating roar at the two, the Brokens not backing down. "We need to spread them out. If you can lead them off, I'll have a surprise waiting."

Rachel glanced at the boy, his eyes still hidden by sunglasses. "Just don't destroy anything but the Geo-Heartless." Rachel said with a grin.

"Hey, it's me." Nexius said as she approached the heartless.

Rachel snickered. "That's what we're afraid of."

"And you're one to be fearful?" Nexius comment made Rachel laugh despite the Geo-Heartless threatening to turn her to Death's Door or worse make her one of them. "Touché."

Nexius melded into the shadows while Rachel stared down the Geo-Heartless. Each one of them anticipating her moves. Mindless drones and intelligent beasts had their weakness and right now, Rachel wished for the mindless drones.

"…I hope the others are having a better time than I am."

XxXxXxXxX

The Geo-heartless slashed it's claws down on it's attacker, Leah leaping up to dodge the strike.

"Not very fast, as usual."

Leah unfurled her wings and swooped down to cut open the heartless' back with perfect accuracy, landing right behind it. Drawing in her wings, she looked behind as she answered Idiko's comment. "You were pretty young at the time but yeah, they are slow."

Idiko sighed as he calmly released his grip on the Geo-Heartless and slit the back. "One would think they would have learned something back then." he said.

"That's only if they want to learn from their mistakes." Leah countered, shouldering a keyblade while the other went into reverse. "And if sixteen years hasn't taught me anything, _she never learns_."

Idiko leaned against his keyblade, the area deserted for the moment. "But why now?"

Leah shrugged. "You think I would know? I haven't been to the Planet in a literal decade."

"That long? Geesh…" Idiko murmured. His hazel eyes then narrowed before looking to the left alley. "Did you-"

"Yeah, I heard it, too." With a frown of frustration, they dashed off down the darkened alley. Their footsteps echoed through the alley and the echoes only got louder as they entered a stone tunnel. They stopped running and began walking slowly, their steps barely making any sounds now.

_Splash_

Idiko stayed right where he was, even though it was Leah who had stepped in the puddle. The last of the echoes bounced against the walls of the tunnel, the two Brokens holding their breath. Leah's eyes narrowed as she tried to see through the darkness, trying to find those glowing green eyes.

'_Where would they be…it's damp, cold, dark…it's a perfect feeding ground.' _she thought. He thoughts were stopped by a small, almost inaudible clearing of the throat. Glancing at Idiko she could see him mouth something.

'_Above you.'_

Leah looked straight up, the dripping jaws of a hungry Geo-Heartless looming over her threateningly. She had only one response to say to this scenario.

"Oh hell no."

The Geo-Heartless roared right into her face, Leah sticking her darkened keyblade straight into it's mouth. Twisting around, it fell in front of her and she sliced it's back, kicking it away. And then the whole tunnel lit up with glowing green eyes.

Idiko deepened his frown. "You just had to do that? Go piss _her _offwhile you're at it." he said, putting his keyblade up to attack.

"I already did that." Leah replied.

Several growls made it sound like the heartless had grown the size of an elephant but the two keybearers could see their foes which made all the difference. And with a single glance they took flanks and took their fair share.

Leah was spinning her keyblades around like a windmill in a typhoon, blazing with fira and lightning. With a cry, she hurled them into a dual strike raid that sliced right through their chests and out of the backs. While they flew down the long tunnel stretch, the survivors jumped to get the disarmed keybearer.

She dropped and pushed off her left foot to go right under one Geo-Heartless, dodge rolling to prevent the stingers coming at her side. Leah grabbed on large claw and threw it down, the momentum springing her into the air and giving her enough room the kick two other heartless in the head. Turning a one-eighty, she grabbed her returning _Ragnarok _and upon landing, sliced through a geo-heartless, the venom spreading everywhere.

Idiko had run up the side of the tunnel and once he was right over his share of heartless, he threw down a aero and lightning spell that acted like a microburst. The heartless were sent up into the air and he began zigzagging to cut them down to size.

Pushing off the wall, he planted his feet on the nearest heartless and sliced it's back as he pushed it off to slice up another heartless. "Slice and dice!" Idiko landed on another geo-heartless and propelled from heartless to heartless, slicing up on his way. On one push, a claw went grab him which he kicked away at the last minute. With the distraction, he had to spin his keyblade around to deflect all the stingers and darts coming at him. Idiko shouted a stop spell to immobilize the darts, swung around with an aero spell that made each heartless have a taste of their own medicine.

"You done yet, Leah?" Idiko asked as he landed on the ground, the heartless deteriorating around him. When he didn't get an answer, he began to get worried.

"Leah?" Idiko asked, slowly walking down the tunnel. "Come on, no playing 'keep the Light in the Dark'. You know we Lights hate that game." He stopped walking, getting more tense by the second. His hazel eyes scanned the dark tunnel, trying to find some sort of clue as to where she went.

"Great…Ravu is not going to be happy about this." Idiko then rushed outside of the tunnel hoping to find his friend o the other side of it's stone curves.

And not at the end of the light.

XxXxXxXxX

"Watch where you're going!"

Jason's shout made Kairi use a reflect spell to make the heartless' attack useless, giving Riku enough time to blow it away with a dark fira and Sora finished it off with a slash down it's back. But it was still a close call.

"Maybe you should have stayed in that bunker we found." Jason said, his own keyblade crackling with his favorite element: lightning.

Rebirth of Thunder could barely be seen in the night but from what Kairi had been able to pick up, it was long and blue, with yellow streaks glistening like lightning. Everything else was still a mystery to her.

Kairi dusted herself off with a groan. "I'm fine, Jason. I don't need pity." she said.

"No, what you need is real training." Jason said, infuriating Kairi even more. Jason kept his frown before sending a thunder spell right down the streets. The Geo-heartless aught in the blast were then dropped to the deck by Mickey's gravity spell and the two island boys took care of the rest.

"If you don't start actually thinking then fighting will have absolutely no meaning." Jason said. "It takes more than having the heart to wield a keyblade; it takes physical strength to take on it's full potential."

Kairi only stayed silent.

"Hit the deck!" Sora shouted, making everyone hit the ground as he asked. Fireballs hurled over head along with lightning at the heartless just now appearing.

"Hey, freaks of nature!" Heads turned to the end of the street, all recognizing the voice. Xergg swung his keyblade like a glowing baton and it got the heartless' attention. "Got a message for you guys! Your mom doesn't love you anymore!"

"Oh dear God…" Jason murmured at the terrible insult. Even Riku thought the Broken could do better. But it got the heartless moving with increasing rage as Ravu and Xergg continued slandering them.

"Whoa!" Sora jumped out of the way as the heartless stampeded toward the slanderers like bulls. Once they were on the low roofs of the district, they saw Xergg and Ravu move to the side almost suavely, revealing their true threat. Leon and Dyaas had a cart filled with something shiny, Maxy sitting on a few crates behind the cart and her childish grin was filled with sadistic pleasure.

"Bombs away!" Maxy yelled.

Leon and Dyaas stomped on the cart, the ice spears being tossed into the air as Skye sent a burst of sixty-five mile per hour winds right at them, the spears becoming lodged right into the geo-heartless' dark bodies. The wind was so powerful, it did not just take out the ones it front but the whole stampede, the darts cutting through their skin like butter.

"Damn…" Sora muttered as he surveyed the damage. "…why aren't they on our side again?"

Riku answered solemnly. "I don't know…but I wish they were."

Dropping down, Sora eagerly greeted the gunblader. "Leon! Looks like we came just in time for the party!" he said with a grin.

"A party?" asked Dyaas coming up. "You call this a party, boy?"

Sora felt his yellow eyes piercing at him coldly. "Uh…maybe crashing woud be better?"

"Hmph…"

"It's bad, Sora." Leon said. "These Geo-Heartless can cause a maddening infection to anyone it stings. That's why Dyaas here asked for the citadel to be put in lockdown. If they get out, imagine how much other worlds would suffer."

"Dyaas?" Mickey rushed up to the eldest Broken. "Well I'll be…you've grown up, D."

Dyaas placed on hand on his hip, the frown still evident but a hopeful glint in his eyes. "Been a long time, sir."

Mickey nodded. "Uh, Mickey?" Riku getting his attention. "Who is he?"

"Dyaas, the Eldest Broken." Dyaas answered for himself. "Wait…let me guess." Placing a hand on his forehead and closing his eyes, he began to guess they're names. "JT." He pointed at Jason without looking. Jason smirked, having met Dyaas a long time ago and it was hard to not recognize a Thomas.

Swinging his wrist around, the pointer finger landed on Kairi. "Kairi." Kairi nodded, even though Dyaas could not see. Dyaas then pointed at Sora and Riku.

"Sora and Riku." Dyaas however got the two mixed up. "Hey, I'm Sora!" The brunette's shout had a hint of frustration, remembering when everyone in the Organization called him Roxas. He did not mind his Nobody but he did not need an identity theft/crises.

"My apologies." Dyaas said as he opened his eyes. "I just merely looked for the one most fitting 'hero to the worlds'."

Sora glared at Riku's smug look. "Sometimes, I regret finding you." he said.

Xergg chuckled soft enough for no one to hear except Dyaas. "You liar." Ravu muttered to Dyaas. Dyaas shrugged and kept the apologetic confused look but every Broken knew he was still the manipulative bastard they all knew and unfortunately liked. He made anyone his puppet.

"From what I hear, you're after us." Dyaas said. "Listen up, we're sticking around just to make sure these Geo-heartless are exterminated, so work together until then. If I even find one small provoke from you guys, I will make you wish you never crossed our paths."

It was a straightforward threat but his yellow eyes made the islanders agree to his terms without protest or sound of an argument. Mickey however walked forward to get Dyaas' attention.

"Dyaas, about you and the others-"

"We can talk later, your majesty." Dyaas said. "Right now, we solve the problem here and-"

_KA-BOOM!_

For a second, everyone believed the sun had risen but the flash was gone in a second of it appearing. All heads turned to the left to see smoke rising from the other side of the houses.

"More Geo-Heartless?" Kairi asked.

Riku could smell the smoke from here. "I don't…maybe-"

"Nope." Maxy said. "That's Nexy's handiwork." She then held out a hand to Ravu who was all but glaring at her. "Pay up." Ravu threw a munny bag right into her forehead, the girl hitting the ground.

"Damn icicle…" Ravu muttered.

"Leon, cover me. Skye, Rav, go higher up. Xergg…" Dyaas sighed as he summoned his keyblade. "You know what, do your own thing."

Xergg laughed before running off towards the smoke. "About time you learned giving me orders is meaningless!" Dyaas hated babysitting the younger Brokens, especially the ones who were actually the next oldest. They were worse than toddlers. Maxy stood back with Mickey's group, knowing they would want her away from the Geo-heartless.

"Follow at flanks." Mickey said to his group. "Donald, get your spells ready; Goofy, be ready to defend. We'll be striking fast and quick." They rushed down the street and turned the corner, the ones giving air cover jumping on the balconys and speeding ahead.

Kairi frowned, knowing the reason there were no "Hey, Kairi, right?" Maxy asked the red head looking her way. "Mind if we work together on this?"

Kairi nodded. "Uh sure, but I doubt I'll be any good."

"That's just Rachel and Jason talking." Maxy said with a wave of her hand. "Though I agree you need training…but don't get so moped. Just ask for training."

Kairi had to give a soft smile. "Thanks-"

"-but you have a long way to go!" Maxy said with a laugh. Kairi sighed.

XxXxXxXxX

The smoking house ahead had the appearance of an meteor landing, the side of the house all but rubble. Rachel moved one large brick from her body and sat up, dust and rubble in her brown hair. "I said no destroying property, Nexius!" she screamed out.

Nexius was in the middle of an array of heartless, a one eighty spin and they were pushed back and another strike raid cut their backs leaving the area bare.

"Not my fault." Nexius said. "All's fair in love and war." Rachel glowered at Nexius. "Ah, ah, ah…sunglasses protect me from your piercing glare, Ra."

"Just you wait." Rachel promised.

"Nexius Icarus!" Nexius and Rachel looked to the right to see Dyaas in front of the group, looking pretty ticked. Rachel gave a sheepish smile. "H-hey, Dyaas…"

"More friends of your's?" Leon asked.

"Oh yeah." Dyaas said. "Rachel and Nexius. Nexius, what have we told you about leaving destruction and mayhem?"

Nexius pretended to not answer. "Nexius…"

"To keep it at a minimum…gosh." Nexius answered. "This is minimum! Those Restoration Committee guys won't notice a thing."

Leon resisted the urge to shoot the young man. _'I'll make sure the wound is minimum.' _

"Hey guys!" Skye got their attention as he pointed to the north. "Idiko's being chased!"

"Idiko?" Riku repeated, the name familiar from their last world.

"Isn't that the guy the Emperor told us about?" Sora asked.

Skye nodded. "He was there! But another thing, Leah isn't with him!" Dyaas did not even react when Xergg and Jason jumped over one of the walls in different directions. Plus, he knew Ravu was already gone. "Skye stay up there and on the lookout, Rachel, Nexius, follow me!" Dyaas summoned his keyblades and rushed down another alley, Rachel dusting herself off and following, after sharing a look with her twin. Sora grimaced and turned away.

"Ra, hurry up!"

Nexius pulled Rachel down the alley, relieving Sora of the sudden guilty look. A nudge on his shoulder from Riku pulled him back to reality. "Hey Leon, where're the others?"

"Yuffie went out on her own." Leon answered. "But your majesty…" Mickey had not moved. "…why is there so much tension between you and Dyaas? He was also cold to Merlin."

Mickey looked back. "I can explain everything later. I think we all deserve stories from both sides." he said. "But right now, we follow Dyaas."

"Let's go-"

"Wait!" Mickey stopped Sora in mid-step. "If you come across Leah, do not intervene. Just let Ravu or Xergg handle it."

"Why's that?" Riku asked.

Mickey looked away. "It's…complicated."

XxXxXxXxX

Idiko spun on his heel. "Watera!" The water spell shot out from his keyblade but it did nothing to slow down the Geo-heartless. Idiko had ran into a nest and he had to get away quickly. That in turn made more heartless from a different nest join in on the chase. There were too many for him to take head on.

'_I could really use some help now guys!' _he thought.

"Duck Idiko!"

Idiko jumped high onto the nearest balcony as three keyblades charged with lightning spun into the fray. Dyaas and Mickey at the front of the group, arms held out.

"Thundaga Crash!"

The lightning spell was twice as powerful and the layer of water on the heartless added to the destructive force. "They're all your's!" Dyaas said.

Sora and Riku took flanks. Sora stopped, sidestepped and sliced one heartless in the back as another leapt to take revenge on the fallen. "Explosion!" The three bursts of light threw it off, giving Sora enough room to jump back and slice right through the row of heartless like he did to the skyscrapers back in oblivion.

Riku had flipped over three heartless, grabbed onto a balcony railing so he could see his foes from above. "Dark Fira!" The blue fire balls powered up and burned a few heartless below. In the smoke, one heartless jumped to get Riku. Riku pushed off the side of the house to get behind it, a dark fira straight at it's back.

"Heads up!" Skye sent a updraft to get Riku over the heartless that would have had him for a midnight snack. Riku landed on the edge of the ring, giving a salute to the blonde. "Thanks, Skye!"

"You owe me!" Skye shouted.

Idiko pulled off some fancy footwork and then shouted, "Give a shock to their systems!" Holding up his keyblade, everyone else did the same.

"Thundaga!" Several bolts came down from the heavens and lit up the streets, the few lamps sparking up as well. Once they were down, it was easy for the keybearers to slice and dice the rest of the heartless.

"Idiko." Dyaas got the white-haired teen's attention. But he did not have to ask anything.

"We went into a tunnel, took half of the heartless feeding there and before the battle ended, Leah was gone." Idiko said.

"We find her before anyone else does." Dyaas said.

"You guys seem pretty worried about your friend." Goofy said.

Idiko shuffled his feet with a frown evident on his face. "You could say that."

"Skye!" Dyaas got his attention. "You see anymore heartless?!"

Skye looked around the area. "Not any here but…" he stopped after surveying the area. "Where'd Maxy and that Kairi girl go?"

Sora and Riku gasped. "Kairi's gone?!"

"Maxy…" Dyaas hissed out a dangerous threat to anyone who crossed paths with the youngest Broken.

Donald shook his wand in frustration. "Just great!"

XxXxXxXxX

In a small plaza, Leah stared down one geo-heartless, both not giving any sort of movement except breathing. They were both in positions to attack but frozen, not wanting to make the first move. It was as if they had blades at their necks, only they were invisible.

The Geo-Heartless twitched, making Leah narrow her eyes. "I said no." she said.

As if responding, the Geo-heartless breathed in heavily, it's language only audible to Leah's own mind.

"She can go manipulate someone else's life." Leah replied. It heaved again, Leah glaring even more dangerously. "You know why I can't move."

The back of heartless seemed to pump, the poison getting warmed up. "If you hate me so much, then go ahead. I'd rather die than be one of her pawns." Leah's answer gave the Geo-heartless a happy growl. Opening it's jaws, it roared out a shockwave that made Leah want to step back. However, she was frozen, a prisoner in her own body.

Her eyes went cat green.

"Now!"

"Avalanche!"

A sweep of cold ice and snow rushed into the heartless, cutting off it's roar and breaking the control it had over Leah. Leah glanced to the side where the attack had come from, Maxy and Kairi. Kairi's own keyblade looking as though the tropical flowers were experiencing the frost for the first time.

"Maxy, Kairi." Leah started, closing her eyes, opening them a second later to bring them back to normal. "Thanks."

Maxy grinned. "Not a problem, angel-girl!" She said, skipping over to the elder Broken, Kairi following.

"Heh, how many times do I have to tell you." Leah started, humor laced in her voice. "I'm only half of an angel."

"Is that why you have wings?" Kairi asked. Leah shrugged. "Yeah but you couldn't say I'm half-bird. Wind spells aren't my specialty but fire and holy spells are. On the subject of spells, good job on Avalanche."

Kairi smiled. "Thanks. Maxy taught it to me, though it was last minute."

"You're on your way, Kairi." Leah replied.

Kairi looked on the two Brokens, each with an encouraging smile on their faces. "You know, you guys aren't so bad after all."

Leah smirked while Maxy opened her mouth. "Well-" Leah bonked her on the head to shut the girl up. "Don't start, kiddo."

Maxy giggled mischievously.

"Leah!" The three girls turned to Ravu as she jumped down. Leah then moved away from the others as they stared each other down. Suddenly, Leah turned straight around and caught Xergg's keyblade with her own keyblade. Maxy and Kairi moved back, afraid a fight would start.

"Uh guys…" Maxy muttered.

Xergg and Leah stared for a few more moments before they removed their keyblades. "Don't go off on your own again." he said.

"I didn't have a choice, Xergg." Leah countered.

Xergg sighed. "Ravu, keep an eye on your friend." he said.

Ravu came up to Leah's side. "Oh, so now you hire me a baby-sitter?" Leah asked, not quite happy with this.

"It's either that or the leash, princess."

_Smack!_

Maxy burst out laughing, Kairi suppressing a snicker as Leah smacked the black haired teen up side the head. Xergg rubbed the back of his head as Leah glared. "You asked for it." she said.

Jason smirked. "Brandon got worse, Xergg." he said, walking up to the Brokens.

"Oh sure, I spend half the night fighting when I could be sleeping." Xergg shouted.

"Then go to sleep. I'll make sure the heartless don't devour you." Ravu said. Xergg and Jason both shook their heads. "Leah would just bribe you."

Leah was already handing Ravu some munny, Jason rubbing his nose in embarrassment. "See what I mean?" Leah and Ravu shared a conspiring look.

"Dare I ask, Maxy?" Kairi asked.

Maxy shook her head. "It's a Broken thing…"

Kairi continued to laugh.

XxXxXxXxX

Dawn slowly came over the citadel, the keybearers all sitting around the bailey, every Geo-heartless gone. They were tired and sore from the night long extermination ordeal but had not the energy to walk back to Merlin's house. Even as the adrenalin wore off, sleep escaped them.

"Never thought I'd find something more tiring than those thousand heartless." Sora said, stretching until he heard a crack. "Why is it everything big happens here?"

"Worlds with power attract evil." Xergg answered, looking upon the dawn. "Which is why you can't let them in and if they do get in, lead them away. Even if it means abandoning your own home."

Kairi looked over the barren maw solemnly. "You all must have experienced that."

The Brokens awake did not respond.

"LEON!"

Like an annoying alarm clock, Yuffie's yell made everyone wake up. Leon wandered over as the ninja met up with them. "Hey Yuffie…got some beds for us to sleep in?" he asked, not wanting anything else.

"Wake up, Leon!" Yuffie shouted. "This is serious!"

"Can you quiet it down, woman?" Nexius asked, slowly waking up.

"You can it, kiddo!" Yuffie shouted. "Leon, Tifa just phoned in the middle of the lockdown. She said heartless have started appearing on their world! And Cloud's gone missing!"

"Wait!" Sora was immediately awake, along with everyone else. "Did you say Cloud's missing?!"

Dread washed over each one of their faces, the Brokens feeling as though a past may repeat itself. Ravu looked to Leah who clenched her fists.

"Yuffie." Mickey stepped up. "Tell us everything, all of us."

**Yippeee!**

**If you have no idea where I'm going next then shame on you. Those that do, have a cookie. **

**Man I stayed up way too late but it was worth it. Longest chapter I've ever written too.**


	10. Compromises brings Comprehensions

**Hello again and hello to the new readers.**

**I'll just get the disclaimer over with here.**

**I own nothing save for Leah and the characters are owned by their respective creators.**

**Onward.**

**Compromises brings Comprehensions**

Sora passed his blue eyes across the large bridge of Cid's ship, unbelieving of what kind of situation they were in now. They were halfway to the Planet, Cloud's home world, with enough keybearers for an ambush on the Villain's Circle. He was feeling tense, worried, glad, grateful, and suspicious of this whole mission.

'_How did it come to this?'_

XxXxXxXxX

_The Brokens, Islanders, and Mickey's Court had assembled themselves in Merlin's house, Merlin temporarily forgetting that they had several fugitives in his house. Yuffie had explained the message again._

"_Tifa called around four in the morning, saying she's been trying to get a hold of Cloud and he won't pick up." Yuffie said. _

"_Yuffie." Leon started. "We all know how Cloud is. I may not have known him for as long as you or Cid has but even I know he doesn't like answering his phone."_

"_He makes the calls." Jason said. "Not others."_

"_True that." Idiko added._

"_But you should be more worried about the heartless." Leon said before Yuffie could retort. "Your majesty?"_

_Mickey looked to Leon. "Their world has suffered a lot. If it's alright, I would like to go as well." he said. "Along with Sora, Riku, and Kairi."_

"_I want to go help my friend, your majesty." Sora said. "I'd be coming along anyway."_

"_You don't understand." Xergg said, gaining their attention. "It's not only that but this is a test. The Planet has more than just heartless as it's horrors but natural creatures more terrifying than some of the strongest of heartless. This will possibly push you all to your limitations. You should feel honored you get to go."_

_Nexius groaned. "It's bad, Xergg, but did you really have to go and scare them?"_

"_Even you know being a Chosen has as many curses as it does benefits." Xergg said._

_Riku could not help but agree. "Sora, he has a point." he said. "Think about what the past few years have taught us. Now make that your whole life. It's not easy."_

"_I know that." Sora said. "But that isn't stopping me."_

"_Determination is a good thing." Jason added. "But let's truly see if you understand what exactly you're getting into. I'm going."_

_Every Broken then stood up straight. "We're all going too. And you aren't stopping any of us at all." Dyaas said, eyes narrowed and just asking for any of them to dare try and overrule their unanimous decision. He had no need to turn his head to the Brokens closest to his age, those who had taken leadership when he was not there for there was no discord on subjects like these. _

_Mickey sighed. "Let's write up a truce."_

XxXxXxXxX

The two groups were to work together; they were to agree on matters together as a group; those in Mickey's group were not to take any Brokens into custody; no Brokens were to attack any in Mickey's group; if separation is needed then the groups shall be even, Dyaas and Mickey deciding on who would go; when mission is completed, Brokens are allowed to leave the world of Radiant Garden with no tracking spell or device placed on their ship and are allowed one day with no searching.

Everyone knew the terms and so far, no one had any qualms against them. Sora wanted their help and though selfishly, wanted to talk with his sister.

"Pinkie."

"Shut up, Rachel!"

Sora sighed. _'Once she's done harassing Kairi.' _He had tried to stop the near cat fight and the most he was able to do was a vow of non-violence. Nexius had been kind enough to put some fuel on the fire though. Now they were arguing with Kairi trying to be the tolerant one and taking a verbal beating from Rachel who was relishing in the fact that she got to harass Kairi.

"Is it always that much fun when your enemy can't lay a finger on you but you can annoy the crap out of them?" Sora asked, not expecting his apostrophe to be answered.

"Always worked for me." Sora turned to Leah and Ravu, the two girls walking over to see over the balcony. "Next time you're a hostage, start trash talking them." Leah added.

"But make sure they need you alive first." Ravu said. "Bad guys can take a few verbal beatings every now and then due to the fact you're frustrated but if they don't need you alive then you're better keeping your mouth shut."

Sora was amused. "Looks like I won't be able to try that out." he said. "Every villain in the known universe wants me dead."

"Oh don't worry…" Leah said. "You'll find someone who wants to convert you. Then you can talk trash or give them the silent treatment."

Sora had to laugh at the silent treatment. But he laughed even harder at the next piece of advice Leah gave. "Oh! If they start torturing you and you hit your head, pretend to go amnesiac."

Ravu chuckled. "That was brilliant. We did that with…I believe it was Queen Grimhilde and she just about lost it. There was two keybearers, children, but keybearers and now they could not even summon their keyblade or use any magic or Arts? She even threatened us with a stupid butter knife and we just stared blankly at her. She was screaming for days."

Sora continued laughing but that got their attention. "You know who came up with that?"

Sora stuttered with his chuckling. "Wh-who?"

"Your twin." Ravu's answer got Sora to completely stop chuckling. He got a solemn look in his eyes which made Ravu and Leah regret saying anything. "I'm sorry, Sora."

"You guys said…you didn't know anything?" Sora asked, hesitantly.

Ravu and Leah looked at each other, concerned for what their answer might give. If they were to answer truthfully which was yes, then Sora might be even more solemn. Any case is hard to convince with only your word, despite how many testify.

"Yes." Leah answered. "We didn't know anything…"

Surprisingly, Sora gave a smile of hope. "Then I guess things should brighten up!" He replied.

Ravu and Leah had their eyes widened with disbelief at his answer but soon chuckled. "Yeah. Soon you'll have to deal with all of us as your everyday keybearing friends." Ravu said.

Sora grinned. "Can't wait. I'm sure you'll give us all hell though." he said. "Speaking of hell-"

"You mean Nexius?" Leah interrupted.

"Uh no…" Sora replied, not wanting to ask why Nexius and Hell somehow was connected. "Anyway, why are you guys not causing hell for anyone else?" He then groaned. "Unless you guys plan on me being your victim."

"Heh, we aren't as bad as the others." Ravu said, smirking.

"I doubt that." Sora deadpanned.

Leah snapped her fingers. "And rightly you should! We are what our friends like to say, mercs. Pretty much, we get paid for causing hell to others." she said.

Sora sweat dropped. "So…have you killed anyone?"

"Us? Only if it was a war but here?" Leah and Ravu shook their heads. "We said we'd cause Hell, not harm."

Sora laughed. "You guys are the weirdest bunch of people I have ever met."

Leah made an exaggerated bow. "Thank you, Keyblade Master Sora."

Laughing at the exaggeration, the peace was shattered when a loud crash was heard from the left. Out of one of the corridors came smoke that Cid noticed with just a sniff. "You kids better not be destroying my ship!" he shouted.

"Leah!" Leah looked over the balcony to see Skye who was lying down on the glass like floor. "Thirty munny says Maxy called Idiko the Feudal Lady!"

"Thirty munny says Maxy called him Iddy-chan!" Leah countered.

"You're on!" Skye said as everyone who was interested (which was sixty-five percent of the crew) watch for the results. Out from the smoke came Maxy with the priceless treasure in her left hand. A maroon ponytail holder and it's owner who sprang out from the smoke like a white ghost bent on revenge for his taken property.

Or her taken property if you considered first appearance.

"Give it back!" Idiko cried, his white hair falling over his eyes and back, blinding him and the trails of it giving off a slight spark. Sora had to cover his mouth so he would not laugh at the boy's position while the Brokens watched with amusement.

Maxy sat on the rail. "But you look so pretty! Like a snow princess! But I still say you're the Feudal Lady!"

Skye smirked as he caught the jingling win.

Idiko heard a suppressed laugh from the right, the owner pointing to Sora who looked more guilty than the true guilty one. Idiko glared from under his white bangs. "I'll get you later." he hissed out before jumping Maxy, the ice girl placing her foot in the rail and hanging down to dodge.

Sora grimaced as he removed his hands, not realizing Leah had just framed him. "Uh…was he glaring at me?"

"Yep." Ravu answered. Sora opened his mouth to say something but Ravu cut him off. "It is hard to take him seriously with his hair down."

Sora closed his mouth with his inaudible question having its answer.

Idiko had fallen to the glass floor, Maxy hanging from a top by her leg. With a swing, she was back sitting on the railing looking very smug. Idiko regarded that smug with a hidden glare. The audience watched but only those close to him knew what really lied behind those white bangs.

"You know, if you want to look intimidating," Ravu started saying as she jumped to sit on the railing. "you should have something powering up around you, like wind or something."

"Shut up, bitch." Idiko said, not caring who he just insulted or the consequences of his actions. Ravu stared wide eyed and turned to Leah.

"Did he just call me a bitch?" Ravu asked.

Leah gave an affirmative reply. "Yep."

Ravu looked back at Idiko before jumping back on the balcony. She walked over to the taunting Maxy and held out her hand. "Maxy, give it here." Maxy glanced to the pyrotechnic keybearer, opening her mouth to buzz her off until she saw the look in the fiery eyes.

Maxy gave an exasperated groan, placing the band in her hand. "Fine…just don't burn me." Maxy said with a huff. Ravu clutched the band and jumped down the balcony, her blue hair flowing behind her like a blue flame. Once Idiko knew she was in front of her, he snatched his hair tie and refined his white hair into the high ponytail that made him show his fine jaw and eyes, showing he was indeed male under the head hair.

"Thanks." Idiko muttered out, giving one last condescending look to the icy girl, and leaving the area…

…with a bright pink bow in his hair.

There were heavily guarded snickers from those who saw while others kept their shattered composure hidden by the glares the others were giving them. Sora was having the worst time trying to keep his snorts from reaching Idiko's ears. Leah regarded him with a sigh before slapping him on the back, Sora coughing out as if he had swallowed wrong.

"Th-thanks…" He said, taking a deep breath.

"Don't thank me." Leah said, crossing her arms as if it was normal. Cid thought otherwise with the sign now on Sora's back.

'_They're a crafty bunch…' _Cid thought.

"Hey Rav." Leah greeted as her friend reappeared on the balcony. "How long do you think it'll take for him to notice?"

"Ten munny says three weeks." Ravu replied. "Took him four weeks last time."

"Really?" Leah asked. "I thought it was two weeks."

"I just noticed something…" Sora said, gaining their attention. "You guys bet a lot. Why is that?" Before Ravu and Leah could answer, the guys across the deck answered for him.

"It's a cover." Xergg said from his sitting position. He was up near the glass with Jason and Goofy, talking mostly on battle techniques and just catching up. "We have unstable hearts and to keep us from going over the edge, we bet and we prank."

Riku who was nearby thought otherwise. "Really? Because that prank stuff you guys do seem pretty rough. I'm surprised you guys haven't snapped yet."

"The bets keeps us all from getting bored and provides training. While you guys were above the Land of the Dragons, we had a contest to see who could kill the most Mongols." Xergg continued. "Skye and Ravu tied that one but we were only frustrated about losing munny, not losing to them."

"The bets make us work harder and losses only increase our earnesty to win a bet." Leah added. "We test each other constantly. We don't have a Master anymore to teach us so we have to train ourselves."

Riku shrugged. "You have yet to explain the pranks."

"Pranks are to humble and amuse us." Nexius said. "We get to give each other crap and receive crap in return. In a way, it gives us some laughter in our 'fugitive lives' and forces us to be alert." He added the quotation marks just to show he was against them being fugitives.

Riku and Sora were impressed. "You guys have it all down to the letter." Riku said. "You all are your own therapists."

Nexius shrugged but hid his topaz eyes from their eyes, everyone else giving a solemn look as if that comment had give them a name tag that clearly showed they were not exactly right in the head. They joked and laughed at their condition but deep down, it did hurt. It hurt when they were forced into this life and would continue to hurt if their hearts were not fixed soon.

"…it helps to be around friends who understand what you're going through." Dyaas said, gaining everyone's attention. His presence was comforting to the Brokens since he understood the most and was their prime example of hope.

"That's right…" Sora said. "You guys got attacked by heartless."

"Yes…" Rachel muttered, her first real word that did not have any insult backing it up. "…it was…heartless…" For some reason, Rachel hesitated on the last word. Kairi, feeling sympathy for the girl asked, "Are you okay?"

"…yeah." Rachel said as she held her arms close.

Dyaas regarded the Brokens with a silent gaze.

They stayed silent the rest of the trip there.

XxXxXxXxX

The Planet, also called Gaia, was different from nearly every world Sora had ever been to. Usually, the worlds he had come across were small and had one major populace or structure that gave it's name or center of power. True there was the surrounding areas but even he was not used to seeing a world that seemed to be a combination of Destiny Islands, Twilight Town, Radiant Garden, Land of Dragons and…the point was clear though. The Planet had all sorts of geographical formations as well as different cultures.

"That the Planet?" Kairi asked, Sora too enveloped at looking at the newest world which was the norm for Donald and Goofy.

"That is it, Kai." Yuffie said. "Home sweet home!"

"Home?" Riku repeated. "I thought you were all from Radiant Garden."

"That's like a second home." Yuffie said. "Me, Cloud, Tifa, Cid, and Aerith all come from here. We just knew how to travel to other worlds and the first one we came across was Radiant Garden. Some of us stayed and some still traveled."

"What made you guys leave in the first place?" Maxy asked, receiving a bonk on the head for it. "Oww! JT!"

Jason looked unnerved at what he had done. "You were being rude."

"Was not!"

Taking up the topic, Leah shook her head before answering his question. "One word for yah, four clues: Tall guy, silver hair, has a wicked long sword-"

"Xemnas?" Sora guessed, not letting Leah finish. The effect of him doing so made Leah clench her fists, trying to release some of the absolute frustration she was feeling from the stupid answer. That and she did like being interrupted.

"Can I slap him?" she hissed out.

Sora backed up with confusion and fright. "Whoa! What'd I do?!"

"Your stupidity happened, retardian." Leah replied.

"Retardian?" Sora asked, still keeping his hands in front of his face as a shield.

"That means you're a permanent resident of Retardia." Leah replied. "Can I slap him, please."

Sora glanced at Riku. "Is she saying I'm a retard?" He got a nod. "Oh…hey!"

"Wow…how long did that take you?" Leah asked with sarcasm dripping from her tone. There was a jingle of munny heard as Rachel threw a winning at Xergg, cursing the young man under her breath. "How much?"

"Just a thousand." Xergg answered. "Pizza tonight guys."

Leaving Sora to his pouts, Kairi asked, "Why pizza?"

Nexius answered that one. "Because Midgar is full of only three things: Mako, walking zombies, and pizza!" Yuffie made a gross sound while Cid gave a chuckle.

"The kid speaks the truth!" he said. "But we ain't going to Midgar. Place's a mess."

"Which is why we are heading to Edge. Back to the matter at hand, the fourth clue is that this guy has one wing on his back and two coming out of his ass." Leah said.

Sora was trying to think only to be answered by Riku. "Sephiroth."

Leah rolled her eyes and clapped. "Finally some progress. Can we please get going now so we can get this mission done?" she asked before walking off towards the hanger. Cid was already bringing the ship in for a drop, said he had something else to check up on, Yuffie staying with him.

Nexius looked over at the older Brokens, Ravu hurrying up to her friend's side. "What's her problem?" he asked.

"She just doesn't like this world." Nexius answered, everyone else and the youngers not quite getting that piece of information.

"Where should we go first?" Sora asked once they were at the hanger bay.

"The Seventh Heaven." Aerith answered. "It was kind of our base of meeting a few years ago. Tifa owns the bar and Clouds runs his delivery service out of there. They've also taken in a few orphans. It was in Midgar but after the Meteor incident, everyone moved to Edge and Tifa rebuilt her bar there."

Skye then pushed a button on the wall, Cid's voice booming through. _"Yeah, what is it!?" _

"Can you just drop us here? Aerith and the others can take the short way down." Skye suggested, the Brokens grinning save for Idiko, Nexius, and Rachel who joined Sora's group who intended to wait until Cid landed. The others set up a line, Maxy jumping onto Leah's back and grinning.

"_Drop? At four thousand feet?"_

"Uh yeah." Skye replied as if it was normal.

"_Okay kid, drop in five."_

The hanger opened in three.

The Brokens jumped right out, skydiving to the ground before the doors closed, the others quite stunned.

"Are you all that crazy?" Riku asked.

"What?" Nexius asked. "Scared of jumping out of a ship at four thousand feet? Keyblade Apprentices are required to jump at twenty thousand feet after four years of beginning of training."

Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked wide eyed. They were intimidated by this aspect and looked at Mickey and Jason. "That true?"

"Master Yen Sid made me jump four months after I got my keyblade…but that was at sixty thousand feet." Mickey answered, a tormented look as he remembered those days.

"Really? I had to jump at twenty once I was eight." Jason added.

This made them extremely intimidated.

Aerith just giggled at their stunned faces. "They are quite the daring fellows." she said before the ship gave a light jerk a few minutes later. The hanger opened and they all walked out. "By the way, do you want to see my garden once we meet up with Tifa?"

Kairi liked the sound of that. "Sure. I didn't know you had a garden."

"I used to sell flowers. But it's harder to grow things in Radiant Garden now than it was back ten years ago." Aerith said. "Now are you guys going to look around or at me?"

Aerith suggestion did make the newcomers look around. It was kind of chilly and the sky was overcast, Cid's ship disappearing in the clouds in no time. They were in a wasteland like area, rocks and maybe a few shrubs but not enough for anything large to survive out here. A few plateaus were over the wasteland and they were over one such plateau. Sora looked to the west and saw a city, seemingly made out of steel but the tallest structure looked like an asteroid slammed into it.

"That's Midgar." Aerith said sadly. "Or what remains of it."

"That's Cloud's hometown?" Sora asked.

"Oh no. Not Midgar." Aerith replied. "He may live there but it's not where he was born. He was born in Nibelheim along with Tifa."

"Hey, can we get going?" Skye got their attention, the ones who had sky dived over a little away, acting as if they did come down with them through the warp.

"The sooner the better." Dyaas said, most of the group already moving towards the east where another city was built, Edge.

"Yeah…" Mickey added. "There's some dark monsters living around here and they aren't easy to deal with."

"I think you spoke too soon, your majesty."

Everyone quickly formed a circle around Aerith and summoned forth their weapons as skeletal black creatures larger than them came out of the shadows. They were not heartless but they were threats.

"Ravu, Maxy, Skye, and Leah, go escort Aerith to Edge. Mickey, your choices?" Dyaas asked.

"Kairi, Goofy and Donald, go with them." Mickey said. The group nodded and Ravu grabbed Aerith's hand as they flanked around her, running towards the steel city that stood next to Midgar, that was once the pride of a corporate empire. How the place had hovered fifty meters in the air was beyond some and others did not even question or knew.

Edge was where the survivors now lived, free from most of the terrors Midgar once brought. Those by human hands or by those…not from their world. The city was busy but not a way that brought comfort. The city was like a reflection of the cloudy, wanting to rain sky. Like the traumatized people that now settled in, haunted by dreams of the Meteor Incident two years ago. The group fit in alright save for those wearing bright colors but they still went unnoticed.

"…Gloomy." Kairi said.

"It used to be a much happier place, Kairi." Aerith said.

"You mean as happy as it could have been when everyone was under Shinra's thumb." Leah toned out emotionlessly.

"Gawrsh, you don't need to be too critical." Goofy said to the girl as she just glanced around with a half-lidded stare, balancing from one foot to the next.

"I only speak the truth." Leah said. "Rav, where's the Seventh Heaven again?"

"It's that way!" Maxy shouted only for Ravu to bonk her blue head. "She was asking me, frostbite."

"Can we just get going? The Platypus is giving me strange looks." Skye said as he pointed his thumb at Donald.

Donald glared. "What?!"

"See?"

"Donald, don't let him get to you." Kairi warned, even though she was trying to not laugh, not realizing Skye was walking away as Donald started whining to Kairi and Goofy.

"But he keeps calling me something I'm not! I'm a duck! Why can't I get a little bit of respect?!" Donald shouted before crossing his wings and tapping his foot in anger.

"Maybe it's because he doesn't like being called a criminal. They all don't like Yen Sid and you are a magician." Goofy said. "Maybe we should give them a chance."

"They don't seem that bad." Kairi said. "They've got tempers, sure, but so do you, Donald. Yet you have friends."

"…fine, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"AND NEITHER WILL WE!"

Across the streets was the Brokens with Aerith continuing on her merry way to the bar. Leah and Ravu were smirking at their stunned faces that they could hear their conversation from about a block away.

"C'mon, slowpokes!" Maxy shouted as Skye walked past, the girl now being the closest one to them. "No one likes a slow learner!"

"We're coming!" Kairi shouted as she jogged over with the two of the Disney Court. Maxy smiled as they came up and led them on as the older Brokens met up behind Aerith.

"They seem a lot nicer than they were on Narnia." Ravu said.

"Let's not get hopeful, Rav." Leah said.

"I was never saying they were. It was just an observation." Ravu replied. "I know you're uptight with being here but don't take your frustration out on me."

"Alright, I get it. Sorry." Leah said.

"But she's right about one thing." Skye injected, gaining the two girls' attention. "They are acting a little better than normal. And I doubt it has anything to do with us helping at Narnia or Radiant Garden. I saw some pity in their eyes."

"Pity?" Ravu repeated, disgusted. "I don't want any pity."

"What are you thinking then, Skye?" Leah asked.

"I think they're pretending to be nice to gain trust. Keep Maxy close, Leah." Skye answered. "I've seen that look before. They're planning something to take us all and they don't really want to do it."

"Got it." Leah said as she looked behind to see Maxy chatting with Kairi. "But I don't think those two would be a problem. If push comes to shove, Skye can talk the crap out of the duck while his dog friend will try to calm him down and I can get Maxy away easily."

"What about Kairi?" Ravu asked.

"I was going to let you handle her actually."

Ravu smirked. "Good. I was hoping you'd see things my way." Skye made sure he caught up to Aerith as the two best friends began to formulate a humiliating scheme.

Aerith smiled at all the sounds of laughter. "They're all such good friends. I'm glad you all get along so well."

"Yes, we're all such bright rays of sunshine." Skye said sarcastically.

'_When the said rays aren't trying to burn anyone else.'_

XxXxXxXxX

Xergg was staring down the monster that had attacked them, the fiend crouching down and growling, taunting Xergg. Xergg moved from left to right on his feet, ready to dodge from right to left, depending on what the monster did. Two second later and it got fed up with the taunts and lunged.

Xergg sidestepped to the left, the fiend's claw hitting only dirt as he slashed at it's hide and threw his second keyblade into a strike raid to distract another upcoming monster, while his now free hand conjured up a spell. He punched the form of thunder and fire magic into the beast and it dispersed into dust.

The spinning keyblade headed around near a swarm of monsters with Idiko close by with Sora. Sora jumped to dodge the keyblade as he slashed down on another beast, having to dodge roll as two more lunged to take it's place. Idiko shouldered his keyblade and jumped, kicking Xergg's keyblade. The momentum made it reverse the rotation and go back the way it came.

"Duck!"

Sora did so and the keyblade swung overhead, beheading the two fiends easily. Sora watched as the owner catch it and waved. "Nice shot, Iddy!"

Sora looked back to Idiko. "Could I do that?" he asked.

"Sure, just be ready to break your ankle the first couple of times." Idiko said with a amused grin. He expected Sora to be discouraged immediately. Instead, Sora just grinned back.

"Then I better get working on it!" Sora said as he rushed back into the fight. Idiko was stunned but his amusement stayed. "I'll have Dyaas get the casts."

Sora did not hear him as he slashed past some headlong fiends, sliding on the dirt to cut under a jumping one. He came right back up and ducked his head as Mickey and another fiend clashed right above, the creature turning to dust. Sora grinned as a fiend that was taunting Nexius decided to lunge and he slashed at it from behind, sending it straight into the air.

"Heads up, Riku!"

Riku pulled back his smoking hand that had just finished casting a dark firaga and turned his attention to the flying monster above. He smirked as he raised his keyblade. "Thundaga!" The lightning bolts crashed on the monster and the ones below. He waved at Sora who had jumped and kicked away a few more fiends as Nexius jumped on one monster, pulled at it's neck and when it flung him off, he used the momentum to slice right through another, Sora beheading the beast.

"Not bad for a keybearer." Nexius said as he and Sora went back to back.

"I guess you think you could do better?" Sora asked as more monsters appeared from the shadows themselves. Nexius smirked. "Naturally." One monster was getting a little too close and Nexius lunged, grabbing it's horn like ear. It thrashed and tried to bite his shoulder but Nexius swung down his keyblade onto it's hide, slicing right through. But he wasn't done yet. He took a knee as two from the side went for him but instead had their jaws grab the other monster's neck. Nexius outstretched one leg and spun on his wrist, low kicking the monster to the ground where a well aimed thunder spell from Jason, took them out.

Jason smirked at Nexius' somewhat frustrated expression. "I know, I took your kill. But it was technically dead before I even hit it." he said, shouldering a blue and black keyblade called Blue Lightning. Even with the spell's effects done, the static was still present on his gloves and keyblade.

"Just don't get in my way, JT." Nexius said as he ran off to go after another monster.

Jason shrugged. "Your welcome." he yelled out, knowing his friend would not even reply let alone hear it. The growls, roars, and singing of blades outdid any vocal sound they tried to make.

Jason saw from where he stood there were about another twenty of those monster canines left. But they were spread out. "Annoying you yet, Jason?"

Jason glanced back at the eldest Broken, Dyaas. His Omega and Reckoning keyblades reflecting the sky above. "Yeah, they are." Jason answered. "What? Got a suggestion?"

"Stay here and get your brother on the other side of the field here. We'll round them up in the center and you two lightning rods and smite them." Dyaas answered. "Can you do it?"

Jason gave a him a dumbfounded look. Dyaas sighed and shook his head. "You're right. Why am I asking a Thomas if they can get a job done?" he said before jumping down off the rocks and heading towards the King.

Jason chuckled. "Yeah, why are you questioning a Thomas?" he waved his crackling keyblade in the air and summoned a lightning bolt that got Xergg's attention.

"Stop being a hero and get over on that rock! The rest of you, round the fiends up!" Jason shuted, Xergg moving to his place on the opposing rock formation. Riku slashed at a monster and shouted back up to Jason.

"Why?!"

"Just round them up or we'll be stuck here for a while!" Jason replied. Riku shared a look with Sora but began to follow the other keybearers' movements. Keyblades from Rachel and Idiko were going around in strike raids, creating a perimeter that was forcing the monsters to be pushed backwards. Sora, Riku, and Dyaas were busy pushing back the more cocky ones into the center. Mickey and Nexius were using firas and another magic based attacks to stop the others from wanting to jump over them. Soon, they were all so bunched up together, none of them could jump or lunge without tripping.

"Back it up, everyone! Ra, Iddy, Nex! Put up a wall!" Everyone else rushed out of the way as Rachel, Idiko, and Nexius took up a triangle formation and by stabing their keyblade in the ground, each had a spell make up one side of the triangle barrier. Ice, wind, and fire respectively.

"Cover your eyes if you don't want to get blind!" Mickey shouted as everyone did so, some slower than others.

Xergg and Jason held up their keyblades, lightning striking both before they threw them down into the center.

"Thundaga Explosion!"

The keyblades were still the lightning rods for the preceding lightning bolt and when they were hit again, the two hit one beast and from there, more lightning crashed into the horde. The result was a light show and the complete eradication of the monsters. The spells receded and everyone peeked out to make sure the place was indeed deserted.

"Nice job you two." Rachel said as the two brother came up.

"It was nothing. But you three managed to keep them in while the rest rounded them up." Xergg said with a grin.

"True enough."

"Hey." Sora got their attention. "Why did we not do that in the first place?"

"What? And take all the glory for ourselves?" Xergg asked the islander. "Every warrior likes a good fight. Just some people get annoyed too easily."

Sora laughed at his answer. "Good point."

"Enough." Dyaas said. "Who knows when more monsters will come up and we need to get into Edge. By your leave, your majesty."

Mickey nodded. "Very well, Dyaas. No arguments there." He dismissed his keyblade, a signal for everyone to do the same, and led the way to the city of Edge.

"Hey Sora." Idiko caught up to the brunette who glanced. "You still want to have a try at keyblade soccer?"

Sora grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Sure am!"

"Then I'll help yah, bro." Rachel said as she came up. Sora's grin became wider. "Great, thanks, sis!"

Rachel smiled. _'Maybe things are turning for the better.'_

XxXxXxXxX

"Tifa!" Ravu shouted as she opened the door to the Seventh Heaven bar. The sign said closed but Aerith said they should open it anyway. It was no hassle unlocking it. And in her words, it would have been rude to sneak through the back door.

And no one wanted a paranoid Tifa giving them a broken jaw.

The bar was empty, the black and grey countertops and chairs reflected the world outside but something about the wear of the floor and plush brought something of joy, but one of recovery not yet fulfilled.

"This is the Seventh Heaven?" Donald asked.

"Kind of bleak." Goofy added.

"…not really." Kairi said as she looked around, noticing some odd in the glasses and pictures. It was a place that seemed more like a family place instead of an adult only bar.

"Tifa and Cloud have been taking in orphans." Aerith said as Maxy noticed a set of child clothes in the hall. "Every since Meteor, many children have wandered the streets. Especially with the Geostigma outbreak."

"Orphans, huh?" Skye muttered, Leah and Ravu giving a small look before the brunette closed the door.

"What's Geostigma?" Kairi asked.

"I only know a little bit about it." Aerith answered, but Leah narrowed her eyes from behind the Ancient, not believing her. "But from what Yuffie told me, it's like a virus and black splotches appear on the skin that causes pain, fever and it oozes, and if it's really bad, it make an open sore."

"Can we get it?" Goofy asked.

Aerith shook her head. "No…only people from here can get it. People beyond Edge haven't gotten it yet."

"But don't be fooled, any of you."

The group turned to the long haired brunette with ruby orbs standing in the walkway. She wore the same outfit she wore on Radiant Garden. Black vest over a white tank, black Bermudas with a cover and long drape in the back and black shoes. She looked tired but a more worried tired.

"Anyone could get it…but more of the kids have gotten it than the adults." Tifa said, the group walking over.

"Nice to see you again, Tifa." Aerith greeted with a smile.

Tifa leaned against her palm as she sighed against the counter. "I wish I could honestly say the same." she said. "Who's your friends? I remember you two from Radiant Garden."

"This is Kairi, Ravu Hiraki, Leah J. Seraphiel, Skye, and Maxy Glacier." Aerith said as she pointed to each of them. Tifa nodded before trying to lighten the mood.

"Got any other last names? And what's the 'J' for?" Tifa asked with a slight smile.

Before Kairi and Skye could answer for themselves, Leah came off with a sharp response. "You're better off not knowing."

The air got a chill and Ravu socked her friend in the arm. "Oww! Rav!"

"Don't mind her. She's just being a bitch." Ravu said, her friend glaring at her before the brunette walked over to a booth and sat down. Tifa however chuckled lightly at their display.

"I don't mind. Really." Tifa replied.

"We heard Cloud was in danger. The Geo-Heartless?" Skye injected.

"A swarm was sighted east of here and I know Cloud was headed out that way to meet Reno." Tifa answered. "I called again…but he did not answer. I haven't heard a word from him at all regarding the matter. Either he hasn't seen them yet, or he doesn't want anyone to worry."

"But you would be the first one to call when something is wrong. Because he's worried for the safety of Marlene and Denzel, and the others." Aerith added. "It's strange…"

Tifa opened her mouth to say something else but was stopped by someone else.

"Is Cloud okay?"

The group turned their heads to the hallway and saw a young boy and girl standing in the way. The boy had brown hair with a slight shade of auburn and bright blue eyes, wearing a dark shirt and jacket, jeans, and a silver ring hanging from a black cord around his neck. The girl had her brown hair in a short braid like Aerith's hair, a pink bow to fulfill the imitation. She wore a silver colored turtleneck blouse and a skirt, brown shoe son her feet. Her brown eyes were in worry with the tone of voice she had used.

"We're not sure yet, Marlene." Tifa said, walking over to the girl. "But I'm sure he;s alright. Which is why we're heading to the church."

Leah's head popped up with Aerith's. "A church? Wasn't that where you said your garden was?" she asked.

Aerith nodded and lowered herself to Marlene's level. "Have you been taking care of the flowers?"

Marlene nodded. "Yes, Miss Aerith. Denzel has been helping me too." she added, the boy hiding from their gazes. Aerith smiled. "Why thank you Denzel. I'm sure the flowers like it." she said.

Denzel gave a short nod.

Maxy noticed something under his long bangs and went over and moved it out of his face. "Hey…is this that Geostigma?" she asked.

"Maxy." Leah snapped. "Respect the boy's privacy."

Maxy moved away and apologized. "Sorry, Denzel. I was just curious."

"It's…fine." Denzel said before moving towards the door. "Tifa…if it's alright with you, I want to just walk around Edge for a while, instead of going to the church."

Tifa was surprised but nodded. "That's alright. Just be home before dark and if you see the others out there, tell them the same." she said. Denzel nodded before Skye stopped him.

"Mind if I tag along?" he asked.

Denzel shook his head and smiled. "No. That's fine." he said as the two headed out into Edge. "Any of you want to join us?" Tifa asked.

"Some of us should stay in case Cloud comes back and when the others' get here." Kairi said.

"I'll stay, you all can go." Aerith said.

"No." Leah stood up. "I'll go with you, Tifa. Think of it as an apology for my rudeness."

"But…shouldn't one of us go?" Goofy asked, pointing to himself, Donald and Kairi.

"No offense but you two would look out of place." Leah said. "And you, Kairi, are too important to the others. Besides, I'll be with Tifa. She can kick my butt." she smirked at her own demise as Tifa smiled back. "I'll be fine."

"I may not know what's going on but I'll watch her." Tifa answered. "Marlene, lead the way."

Marlene smiled and grabbed Leah's hand. "C'mon, you'll love the flowers!" Leah was then pulled out of the bar with Tifa behind. Ravu snickering at her friend's situation. "Try not to destroy the place while I'm gone, Aerith."

"I won't." Aerith said with a smile as the last of the trio left, leaving the two girls and two anthromorphics alone with Aerith. "What now, everyone?"

Ravu moved behind the counter of the bar. "Why don't we help Tifa clean up the place before it opens? And help with the cleaning? She's going to housing a lot of us. Might as well make it easier for her." she said.

"But she told us not to destroy the place." Donald said.

Ravu looked up over the counter. "Last I checked we were cleaning the place. Not destroying it." she smiled. "C'mon, hurry it up."

Maxy smiled and grabbed a rag and handed it to Donald and a broom to Goofy. "Aerith, can you take the hallways? Me and Kairi will take the laundry. Ravu knows her way around a kitchen." she asked.

Aerith smiled. "Sure, no problem."

XxXxXxXxX

"This place kind of reminds me of Radiant Garden when it was Hollow Bastion." Sora said as they walked through the streets. The walk had taken them about twenty minutes to get to Edge and it would take another ten just to get to the Seventh Heaven which was on the other side of the city. "Bleak."

"The people here were all from Midgar." Rachel said. "It's taken them a few years to rebuild but they have a long way to go. Shinra was in power for a very long time."

"But at the same time, Meteor opened up a lot of eyes and gave everyone an independent push." Dyaas added.

Sora glanced back at everyone. "What was Meteor?"

"Who wants to start?" Idiko asked.

"I can." Mickey said. "Well, its an ancient spell that was created by the Cetra, the ancient people of this world. It was a destructive force so they hid it in a temple that if you try to retrieve it, the temple will enclose on itself."

"Trapping and imploding you so you and no one else could get it." Nexius said with a sadist grin.

"That sounds a little harsh." Sora replied.

"Is it really that powerful?" Riku asked.

"Very. Not to mention it's one of Sephiroth's calling cards." Jason added, gaining their attention. "Any of you taken on Sephiroth's meteor attack?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah…and they hurt. I could never move fast enough to block."

"Take that attack…and multiply it's size by about…the moon's size and the power of it by a hundred." Dyaas replied, getting a pale look from Sora and Riku. "Yes. It is that destructive. It calls out to particles in the cosmos and they fuse together to form a meteor. It will then impact the planet which it's conjuror targets. Sephiroth did the same thing here and it nearly destroyed the Planet."

"Had Cloud and his friends not stopped him and Aerith, even in her state of injury, asked the Lifestream to protect this Planet, this world would have been long gone." Xergg said.

"Sephiroth is dead?" Sora had fought against the man twice, and he seemed quite alive.

"If there is one thing I know about villains, Sora…" Rachel started. "…the minimum forms they can have is two. Sephiroth, however, has about…six? Seven?"

"Basically, he won't die no matter how many times you fight him." Xergg told Sora. "He's just that determined and just that powerful to do such a thing."

"…but you describe him as someone more powerful than who I fought." Sora said. "And the picture you showed me, he looked a little different."

"I've actually thought a little on that." Dyaas said. "I believe what you fought is a part of his heart that was taken by the darkness. But instead of it being controlled by darkness, he controls it. Possibly from the fact his form is a representation of Cloud's outlook on him. As a cruel, murderous, sadist man, who loves nothing more than blood and making Cloud's life a living hell."

"In a way, it's Cloud's fault he continues coming back." Nexius said, earning a grave look from everyone. "What? It's true! If he would just forget about him then we would not have to worry about the One-Winged Angel's return."

"Memories are powerful." Mickey said. "Sometimes you can get lost in them and eventually consume you. And that's usually what evil needs to break a part a person."

"…is there anyway to stop him from returning?" Riku asked.

"…that's up to Cloud." Dyaas answered.

Sora's eyes softened when he processed all this information. _'Cloud always seemed holding some burden, but I never thought it'd be something like this. No wonder he likes keeping to himself. If someone kept coming back because my mind would never let go of the bad memories, I'd want to be alone. So no one else would be hurt…'_

"Here yah go, mister."

"Thanks, Jen."

Sora recognized the voice of the blonde Broken and stopped, looking down an alley way to see Skye with a few other kids, wrapping another's head with some clean bandages. "There we go, Kendal." Skye said as he finished wrapping the clean bandages around the younger boy's arm.

"Thanks, Skye."

"Anytime. That should hold down the effects for a little while. Now who's next?" Skye asked, smiling as the others came up and he began to heal what he could from the Geostigma and giving them clean bandages.

Sora smiled as the Rachel, Riku, and Xergg stopped to watch.

"Skye grew up in an orphanage in Twilight Town." Xergg started as they all watched, the two islanders interested by this new piece of information. "Dropped off when he was a baby. He learned pretty quickly and helped take care of the other children when he could."

"Really? He always seems so quiet and sarcastic." Sora said.

"If you just get to know him, he's a pretty good friend." Rachel added. "C'mon, let's go see if we can help him."

"Let's?" Riku repeated.

"Yeah. You, me, and bro." Rachel said. "Xergg, you don't mind telling them we'll be back, right?"

Xergg narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, showing he was not happy. "I'm not your carrier pigeon." Xergg said but he laughed before Rachel could whine. "I'm kidding. Gosh, can't you take a joke?"

"When it comes from you, no!" Rachel said as the black haired teen retreated. "Damn idiot…he expects the royal treatment? No way, not from me."

"Ra-"

"What, Riku?!"

Riku pointed down the way where Sora was already to Skye's position. "We're getting left behind." he answered. Rachel groaned before running after.

Skye finished tying a bandage around a boy's head and used a wet towel to get the black ooze from the stigma off his hair. "Done. Don't mess with it." Skye told him. "It's spreading over your eye because you've been messing with it."

"I won't. Thanks, Skye."

Skye smiled as he stood up. "No problem. Go join everyone else." he said. The boy waved and went to join everyone else in the small court where they were playing ball. Denzel passed by the boy and sat down, tired from playing.

"Tired, Denzel?" Skye asked.

"Yeah…" he answered. "I'm just…going to take a break."

"Alright. Here." Skye handed him a clean towel and Denzel began wiping his face, being careful when he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Hey Skye." Skye and Denzel turned their heads to Sora who waved. Denzel looked back to Skye.

"Is he a friend of your's?"

Skye shrugged. "Kind of."

"Listen, I know we all did not get off on the right foot, but can we at least be acquaintances?" Sora asked.

Skye raised a blonde eyebrow. "You know such a word?"

"Hey! I'm not that stupid!" Sora shouted.

"You're related to Rachel." Skye said as the girl and Riku came up. "And I know she did not get the smart genes."

"You want your hair to turn pink again, Skye?" Rachel warned. "Because I am sure Leah and Ravu would simply adore having tea with Princess Sky." Skye glared as the two teens snickered at the implied threat. "Threats aside, give them a chance."

"Why should I?" Skye asked. "Just because one so happens to be your twin brother? Let's see…how many family ties have we seen destroy lives than help them? Nexius around because I'm sure he can remind you of several personal ones."

"Skye, don't be so damn-"

"We know you guys did not know what you all were charged with." Riku interrupted, getting more of a stunned look from the blonde and the brunette.

Rachel looked back. "You do?" she got a nod and she glanced to Sora. "Who told you?"

"The Emperor of China." Sora answered. "We know something is up. I don't think we'd be so open for talking with you all if we didn't have a better reason besides you're my sister and people like you guys."

"Apparently, someone wants you all in prison or dead." Riku said. "Mickey maybe forced to royal duties but he is all for us trying to find a way to find a clear solution to this. Something is wrong with this picture."

Skye crossed his arms. "You are all willing to help us? Speak honestly." he warned.

"Yeah, we are." Sora said. "You guys are up for execution. You guys can run but then you might as well be in jail on death row. You'll never be free." He said, pocketing his hands as the honesty showed in his eyes. "That's not exactly living."

Skye and Rachel looked at each other. Rachel knew she wanted to have faith and help on this investigation but Skye was still not quite as trusting. Skye sighed before giving a nod.

"Fine. I'll trust you guys for now." Skye said.

"Good. Because we want to trust you guys too." Sora said.

Skye gave a small smile before realizing Denzel was gone and the sounds of children playing were deaf to their world. He looked around frantically, fidning no kids, a abandoned rubber ball, and no kids in sight. "Skye? What's wrong?" Rachel asked, worried.

"Where's Denzel?" Skye asked, panic setting in. "And the others?!"

That was when the became worried and looked around. "Over there!" Riku pointed behind them as Denzel ran around the corner with another girl holding a large, black stained moogle doll. Without another word did they follow at a run, reaching the corner just when the sound of an engine rumbled through the air.

"Hey you!" The green truck had the kids in the back, not even caring that they were being kidnapped and a man closing the door that was holding them. The man was around the same age as Dyaas and wore a black jumpsuit with a long coat over it, reaching his ankles. His silver hair reaching his waist and covering his eyes.

"Where the hell do you think you're going with them?!" Skye shouted.

The longer haired man lazily looked to the kids. "Hold on, I'll take care of this."

"Hey! Let those kids go, bastard!" The man was walking towards them, a hand on his weapon. The kids made no move to get out or even call for help and the two sides began to get closer and closer.

"Get out of my-" Skye raised his hand to summoned his keyblade but he was a little too slow.

The silver haired man pulled out his gun blade and pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

The bullet going right through Skye's shoulder.

"Skye!" Rachel kneeled next to the fallen Broken as blood stained his white coat and his hand. "Skye, just hang on, Cure!" Rachel began to try and heal her comrade as Riku and Sora summoned their keyblades to fight off the man, their anger escalating due to Skye's new injury.

"Now you're going to get it!" Sora shouted as he charged first.

"Sora-"

Sora jumped up and went for a vertical slash, the man pointing his gun at him. He pulled the trigger again and Sora instead conjured up a reflect and then slashed down, his blade meeting the man's gunblade. As he pushed the man back, he noticed his eyes.

Cat like green.

For some odd reason, they brought fear to his heart.

"Who are you?"

The man gave an annoyed grunt and pushed him away, shooting again. Riku came up and blocked the bullet. Sora went to attack again but Riku stopped him. "Let him go, we need to get Skye some medical attention." he said.

Sora groaned but nodded.

Denzel had jumped when he heard the shot but the girl from before held him down. "Don't you want to get better?" she asked. Denzel gave a short nod and sat down, not looking back. The man got back in the car and drove off with everyone, leaving Riku and Sora to watch helplessly.

"Damn it." Sora muttered as they dismissed their keyblades.

"Sora, Riku! Help me!" Rachel called them over and they kneeled down, next to Skye. Rachel had used one of the clean bandages Skye had been using before to hold pressure over the wound.

"Is he going to be alright, sis?" Sora asked.

"Aerith can do a better than I can. He's asleep right now but I need some help." Rachel said. Riku turned around. "I'll carry him. Rachel, you lead. Sora make sure that that bandage doesn't fall."

Sora nodded.

"Hurry." Rachel began jogging towards the bar as Riku and Sora followed along.

"…n-no…Star…re…"

Riku glanced back at Skye's head on his shoulder, him being the one who mumbled the two words. "Hang on, Skye."

XxXxXxXxX

In a broken down church, Tifa collapsed on the yellow flowers, hurt and sore from the battle with the man in front of her. The man had knocked out Tifa as well as Marlene and now headed out of the church. He passed his cat like gaze to the other fighter in the church, who laid face down under some broken pews.

Leah tried to get up, golden green eyes glaring at the man but she had been thrown around like a rag doll. But her mind was on Marlene and Tifa's safety than he own hurt.

"Where the hell are you…" Leah tried to climb out, wood falling to the floor as she managed to get on her knees. "…taking her?"

The man huffed. "None of your business, kid." he said, walking past.

Leah's eyes became emerald and feral like the silver haired man's as she gathered the rest of her strength. She lunged for his gunblade and took it out and dodge rolled away from his other weapon and pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

The man groaned in annoyance as he picked up the smoking gunblade from the limp hands of the keybearer.

"Too bad, kid."

He left the two females for dead.

**Read and Review Please!**

**Oh, and I forgot to put this down but Dyaas is owned by the Nothing King. Should have put that down last chapter but I forgot. Sorry about that.**

**Hope you all liked it. See you later.**


	11. To Dig into a Wound

**Summer has been lazy but eventful but this chapter was the hardest to write. I had to watch the movie again and work on the fight scenes. I hope I did okay.**

**I own nothing save for my character and the others are owned by their respective creators.**

**Onward.**

**To Dig into a Wound**

"Stop fidgeting!"

Skye grimaced as Rachel continued cleaning the wound. They had removed his shirt and coat, both being cleaned as a tank replaced his shirt for a little while. "Just give me a cure spell and then we can get to work on helping those kids-oww! Damn it!" he shouted.

Rachel continued on but when Skye moved away, she smacked his head.

"Dyaas, she's abusing the patient!" Skye whined out.

"You aren't being very patient, Skye." Dyaas answered from the door.

"Because there are more than twenty kids out there, alone and with a weird, pansy looking ass-damn it, woman!" Skye shouted again as the alcohol continued cleaning the wound and making it sting.

"Skye. You got shot. In the shoulder." Rachel said as she began to wipe up the rest of the blood. "The bullet is still in there. So you shut up and let me do my job before I knock you out the old fashion way."

Skye groaned and glared, getting up to give a sarcastic response out of frustration. "What is tha-" Dyaas flinched when Rachel punched him in the forehead and he fell back on the bed, unconscious. Dyaas could not help but snicker.

"That's the old fashioned way, dumbass."

Dyaas laughed. "Don't kill him now, Ra. We need him alive."

"I am promising nothing."

Dyaas then came to the next room where Ravu was watching over Leah, who was asleep on her stomach, her coat hung up. She couldn't sleep on her back or risk her back in immense pain the following morning.

"She doing better?"

Ravu looked back and made no move to say anything.

"I feel like crap." Leah said as she kept her eyes closed and only moved her arms to the pillow, trying to get comfortable.

Dyaas sighed. "You did just get stunned severely. Not to mention three pews fell on your back and head. In all things, you should feel like crap." he said.

"Dyaas, you aren't helping." Leah groaned out.

"Then you stop complaining." Ravu said.

"Last I checked, I wasn't complaining. I was answering a question." Leah said back, still refusing to open her eyes.

"What happened, Leah?" Dyaas asked.

"Which part? The part where I got my ass kicked or the part where I kicked ass?" Leah asked.

Ravu rolled her eyes. "The one where you got your ass kicked."

Leah nodded before turning toward them so they could hear her talk. "We were checking on Aerith's flowers, it seemed peaceful. Marlene found Cloud's blankets on the left side of the flowers. There were some bandages too…used." Leah said. "They were from Geostigma."

"So he has it, too." Dyaas murmured.

"We found a chest of materia as well. Yuffie's." Leah added. "I expect she gave the chest to Cloud to watch over while he was there."

"You done with the specifics yet?" Ravu asked.

"If you stop complaining…maybe." Leah said as she rolled over again. "Then he came in…"

"_Go over to Leah, Marlene." Tifa muttered as she got her fighting gloves out of her pocket. Marlene, still clutching the used bandage, ran over to me. We hid behind a pillar in a corner of the church, away from the fight. _

_There was something in that guy's eyes and I knew right then, he was a Remnant. He did not want to play, at least, not in the traditional sense. He planned on killing all of us. Marlene and I watched Tifa strike first, her fist and his gauntlet in a lock as she aimed for his face. It landed and she punched him in the chest and gut, pushing him back. He glanced up just in time for Tifa to deliver a kick to his face. It landed but right after, he pulled his gauntlet up right to her face and I saw a surge of magic, maybe thunder related but it threw Tifa all the way to the back wall._

_"Damn it...what's a Remnant doing here?"_

_"Tifa!" I pulled the girl back behind the pillar and she huddled against me, scared but I would not let her watch the fight. I remember closing my own eyes in fear. To tell the truth, I was just as scared as she was._

_"You okay, Leah?" Marlene whispered to me but she could not hide her fear. I had to nod and smile, give some show that I was not afraid. I heard the same crack from before and it was close by. I used a Reflega but it shattered almost immediately. It took another three tries before Tifa kicked the Remnant away from us._

_Marlene and I could hear the sounds of their struggle and the electrical shocks and debris were draining my magic strength. Minutes passed when suddenly, a crash was heard and the sounds stopped. I hesitantly let go of Marlene and glanced around the pillar. "Wait here." I told her before standing and walking out. I felt relief when I saw Tifa standing victoriously, the Remnant lifeless under some broken pews. "Thank God…" I gestured to Marlene. "Its okay now."_

_"Is he gone?" Marlene asked as she slooked out but once she saw the man lifeless, she rose up and a smile was on her face. She ran over to Tifa and embraced her._

_I was glad but I didn't think it was completely over. "We should get out of here before-"_

_You know that annoying ring tone Idiko refused to change on his phone and played it every morning just to piss us off in the morning? For once, I wished it was just Idiko but no, it was the Remnant's cell phone._

_And he answered it._

_The Remnant threw off the pew that was covering him as if it wasn't even there. After receiving a beating from Tifa, literally, he was unaffected._

"_Marlene." My harsh whisper was heard but Marlene did not come over. "Tifa, be careful."_

_The Remnant flipped open his phone. I tried to listen on who was on the other line but even in that silent church, I could not hear anything remotely helpful. We only got one side of the conversation._

"_She's not here." He says. 'She'? He could have meant Jenova but there's another possibility too. "I'm not crying!" I had a silent snicker there. Remnants were always such babies with mother complexes. "No, I got it." His green eyes looked over to us. "I'll bring the girl."_

"_Why do you want Marlene?" I shouted._

"_Its nothing to you, kid." He replied as he pocketed his phone and stepped towards us. "Now, where were we?" His gauntlet clicked again and I saw the same sparks from before. Suddenly, he threw a pew at us, Marlene ducking behind Tifa as I did the same. I brought my head up and saw he had disappeared and fearing for Marlene's safety, I flicked my wrist for a reflect spell to wrap around her._

_I should have done the same for Tifa. The Remnant hit her with his gauntlet, right in front of Marlene, who was as terrified as I was. Right as Tifa fell, I lunged for Marlene and rolled off to the side, away from the Remnant who only grabbed Tifa again, pinned her to a pillar and sent the electric stun through Tifa again. _

"_Tifa!"_

_I knew it was bad. The one direct hit Tifa received from the back made her helpless as she fell on the flowers, unable to move. Marlene tried to run over but I stopped her, hiding her behind me. He said he'd bring the girl, and by his eyes I knew that meant Marlene._

"_Just run!"_

_I didn't take Tifa's suggestion seriously. And right now, I wish I did. Tifa collapsed and now he was looking to me. I looked for a weapon, finding a discarded sword of Cloud's in the church. Using a keyblade here would draw the Geo-heartless and other shadows. We were too close to the outer rim of the city so a sword was enough._

_I grabbed the sword and held it out in front of myself and Marlene. "You want to play, too?"_

"_Marlene, run back home and don't look back." _

"_But-" I just gave her a warning glare and she listened, reluctantly. Just in time too because that was when the bastard attacked. _

_He charged with his gauntlet sparking with magic at my left shoulder and I brought the sword to deflect the blow, sidestepping to take a swing at his own shoulder. He caught it and tried another head on blow which I backed up to avoid. But that was a distraction. He used his speed to try and grab Marlene while she was running towards the crack in the wall. I used my own speed and tackled him away, holding him down. "Go!" My tackle had left me without my sword and if this guy found a way to break my hold, I'd need to be ready to dodge. _

"_Thunder-"_

_I lost my hold and dodge rolled away, flicking my wrist for my own thunder spell. He dodged but my spell hit the side of the church, making a bit of the ruins fall on the opening Marlene just vanished into. _

_I smirked as I used a magnet spell to recall the sword into my grip. "Only way out is through me, Remnant." I told him, standing between the columns of pews and between him and the oak doors. _

_He seem surprised that I knew what he was. "How do you know that?" he asked._

_I didn't tell him anything, save this. "Guess your mom's keeping a few too many secrets. Can't be helped, considering you just failed in your mission." I got him enraged and he showed it._

_By throwing a stone block at my face._

_I leapt to avoid the blow, and flipped down with a lightning strike. "Thor Bolt!" A I crashed the sword on his arm, his gauntlet surged to life, sending out a pulse that sent me back. I landed back on the wooden floor, grudgingly. I was hoping to short circuit his weapon but that hope was quickly dashed. His weapon was surging with more magic, my attack possibly strengthening it. _

_He disappeared, almost too fast for even me to handle. He came up behind me but I blocked by spinning my sword into a reverse grip. But this block was straining my arm and back. I conjured up another fira and threw it behind me but he zipped away again. I will tell you right now that this guy was fast to watch but even faster when his target was you. I felt a blow to my side, shocking me severely before I felt another one at my leg. I managed to block a few more blows but the other half was getting direct hits. I couldn't keep up with my entire body electrocuted. He seemed to stop and I knew he was going in for a much larger attack than the last. I managed to spread my wings and get above to dodge the attack. _

_He kept speeding around, probably gaining enough momentum to take me out of the sky. For a Remnant, he wasn't as dumb and mindless as he looked. _

_I couldn't attack from above and get an accurate shot so I went with the next best thing. _

_I passed my hand over the sword and then spun the sword in a circle, golden light following it with every swing. "Astral Barrage!" My star spell sent out daggers of light, crashing down on every standing thing in the church, save the flowers. I had to have gotten him with that blast so once the dust settled, I landed on the ground, looking for the Remnant and withdrawing my wings. _

"_Nice light show, kid." I turned around, seeing his cat like eyes through the dust. "But it wasn't good enough."_

_I thought he was fast but he was extremely fast, faster than any of us because the most I had done was add a layer of dust to his figure, not a single burnt mark on him._

"_D-Damn you! How'd you get so fast?" I shouted, stunned as he approached me. Instead of answering, he sent his gauntlet, crackling, right at me. I blocked with my sword but when it shocked, my sword broke. It could not handle my spell and broke because of it._

'Damn you, Cloud! I thought you took care of your swords!' _I had to curse the blonde there. I threw the handle at the Remnant which was tossed aside and I somersaulted to the left side to get some range. He went to finish me off but something hit his head, a green marble. I glanced at the thrower with fear. _

"_Marlene, get out!" _

_That was the second mistake. Not only was this guy fast, he was strong too. Before I could even get to get to Marlene, he had picked up one of the pews and he crashed it down on my back._

_The pain was unbearable. I think I blacked out from it because when I looked up, that damn Remnant had Marlene over his shoulder, unconscious and walking out with her. _

_I had to save her. I just had to._

"_Where the hell are you…" I asked, climbing out of the wreckage as my own body trembled from the searing pain spreading from my back. "…taking her?"_

_He looked back at me but I could barely hear his words or see his face. _

"_None of your business, kid."_

_He moved to leave and my strength was at the limit but I made one final try. I swear I had the human version of a turbo boost right then, then gain you might call it an adrenalin rush, my strength was renewed and I lunged for the gunblade in his holster, grabbing it and dodging rolling to get right behind him so when he turned, I could get a clear shot at his heart. I pulled the trigger-_

_BANG!_

_-and I collapsed into darkness._

"…I think he may have used his stupid gauntlet of his. I probably got electrocuted and that made me collapse." Leah said, finishing her story there. By this time, others had gotten to the doorway and listened to the recap of Marlene's kidnapping and found the kidnapper similar in appearance to the other guy. "I was out like a clichéd light. I didn't even sense Cloud when he came in and from what those Turks said, it was at least four hours from the time he left to the time his bike had cooled down."

"And when you did wake up, you gave Reno a broken nose and knocked Rude out." Dyaas said, earning a laugh from the two female Brokens.

"I was trusting my instinct but I apologize." Leah said as she sunk deeper into the pillow. "Not as sorry for not protecting Marlene better."

"You did what you could. Just be glad you're alive cause we are." Dyaas said, putting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing lightly. He was the brother to all of them and he did not act like it because he was it. "You just get some rest, we'll handle the rescue mission."

Leah smirked before relaxing, taking that order with complete obedience. "Just come back alive, that goes the same for the eavesdroppers out there."

Dyaas chuckled as he removed his hand and gestured for Ravu to follow. The blue hair gave her friend one more look before leaving the room, closing the door as lightly as she could.

"How could she know we were here?" Sora asked, having stood outside with everyone else save Skye, Cloud, and Tifa who were sleeping. "She had her eyes closed."

"You're a loud breather." Dyaas answered. "Anyway, we should head downstairs and let these guys rest. You three did close the bar tonight, right?"

Aerith, Kairi and Maxy nodded. "Yes, no one will be coming tonight and we double locked the door." Kairi said, pointing to herself and Maxy for the locking part. "No one's coming in."

"Good, we need some secrecy right now." Dyaas added as they made their way to the bar, the teens taking booths, chairs, and chairs, filing the place up easily. "Who knows who might be listening."

"If you're worried about turncoat Turks, then we should throw Reno and Rude out now." Jason said as he sat down next to Ravu in a booth, Xergg across from them.

"But they were the ones who brought Cloud, Tifa, and Leah back here." Sora injected, sitting at a table with Kairi, Rachel and Riku. "Why couldn't we trust them?"

"Because their loyalty is to the Shinra President, not us." Nexius said from his stool. "Or what's left on Shinra that is."

"Think of the Turks as Shinra's elite investigators." Dyaas said. "The old Shinra Corporation had two division of forces: the SOLDEIRs and the Turks. One was the brawn, the other was the brains. Because of Shinra's excessive use of the Planet's Mako, groups like Avalanche tried to discourage their use through violence. As such, they needed a force to prevent their corporation from collapsing. Any Turks still alive are still loyal to the last president, Rufus Shinra."

"That still doesn't explain how we can't trust them when he was the one who gave us this info in the first place." Sora said, a slight frustration in his voice.

"Rufus may have told us and sent us help, but he's a former CEO. That and he's supposed to be dead." Idiko said. "We don't trust him."

"We should find out where he stands on this before we make any accusations." Mickey said, getting a somewhat bitter chuckle from Nexius.

"Should have said that five years ago."

"Nexius, now is not the time." Dyaas said, getting a glare from the keybearer. "We can handle grudge matches later. Right now, we have about twenty orphans kidnapped by three Jenova Remnants and their safety should be our main concern. Does everyone understand that."

Dyaas did not wait for a confirmation; he just continued on. "From what we know, they were taken to the Forgotten City which is north of here. We'd have to catch a chopper and then walk or drive there." he said as he pointed to a map on the wall., tracing the path they would have to take. "Should take us until midnight or later to reach it."

"Who's going then?" Maxy asked from her seat on the wall. "I wanna go."

"Not all of us can go." Xergg said. "What if they come back here? Geo-heartless are scaling the perimeter of Edge as we speak. Midgar is overrun by them. We can't leave the city defenseless."

"We'll spilt up then, simple." Rachel said.

"But what about those Turks?" Riku asked. "Didn't we not assume they couldn't be trusted?"

"What if one of us goes to them?" Goofy suggested. "Like be a Turk?"

Dyaas nodded. "I could." he volunteered. "During our time as…apprentices…I had to do an investigation into the Turks. I went into the program as a recruit. It won't be hard to join them. Just get me the uniform and a gun and I'll be fine."

"Do you think those two will allow it?" Donald asked.

"They'll have to…if they value their paychecks." Dyaas said with a smirk, his golden eyes flashing as he held out an arm, blocking the doorway from Reno to go through. "You don't mind if I tag along…right, Reno?"

Reno shook his head but there was fear in his eyes. "No more favors, D-man. I hate owing people."

Dyaas chuckled. "Considering how many times I owned you at poker, you could say…well…that I own you."

"You've got an hour, Dyaas. One hour." Reno warned, released from his prison as he hurriedly stepped out, nearly tripping through the door since it was locked. The Turk started shaking the door, threatening to break it off when he couldn't open it. Muttering a string of curses, he heard a snicker that made him stop. He looked back at all the confused or amused eyes before removing his hand from the door handle. "Fine, we can stick around."

"Hoped you would." Dyaas got a look for that but he looked around the room before pointing to a few of them. "Xergg, Rachel, Nexius, you three are going to the Forgotten City."

"What? It's cold up north." Nexius said.

"Pack a blanket." Jason said.

"If I'm going, so are you, JT." Jason shrugged and looked over at Mickey who nodded. "Might as well. Your brother is going with them."

"What about us, your majesty?" Kairi asked.

"Sora, Riku, do you mind going with them?" Mickey asked.

"Not at all." Sora replied. "But how are we going to get there? I don't want to walk through what sounds like the snow."

"You said we could drive, Dyaas?" Riku's comment made the others hopeful that they wouldn't be walking cold for long.

"Who can drive a motorcycle?"

Dyaas' answer got most of the Brokens, Jason and Riku. Sora looked over at Riku, somewhat shocked and apparently, so was Kairi. "When did you learn how to drive a motorcycle, Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I broke your dirt bike in the fifth grade before you even got to ride it." Sora said.

"I still haven't forgiven you for that." Riku replied, his best friend paling while he chuckled. "I learned while I working with Ansem the Wise. And there is no way in hell I'm letting you drive anything that has an engine."

"Same goes with these two…and you, nearly forgot." Dyaas said, pointing at Maxy and Rachel, his index finger then passing over to Nexius after some thought. "Though you're driving skills on cars is to be admired, they are not the same."

Nexius just gave him the finger, making the Brokens laugh.

"One problem…how do we get more bikes?" Rachel injected. "We've only got Cloud's _Fenrir_ and he'll be pissed if we took it."

"Which is why I'm going with you."

Cloud only gave them all a curt nod which most received and gave in return but Sora was the one who stood up, glad to see his friend was alright. "It's good to see you, Cloud, but are you sure? You seemed pretty pale when they brought you in."

"I'll be fine, Sora." Cloud said, Sora feeling not quite sure. "So…you're here too?"

"Yeah, these Geo-heartless attacked Radiant Garden. The King said their source is here. And these Remnant guys might be behind them too." Sora replied.

"Not might. They are behind them." Cloud said. "When I was driving through the wasteland, two of them attacked me and they had those Geo-heartless with them."

"Then that just means we'll have to take them down together." Sora said, earning either a small smile or a shake of the head. It was just like the Keyblade Master to reply in such a way and arguing against never worked. Even Cloud knew that.

"Telling to stay back won't work on you." Cloud said. "Reno, do you have a chopper and vehicles ready?"

"Yeah, yeah. I could check but those brats locked the doors on me." Reno got no sympathy or pity from the blonde.

"Go ahead and follow them. I'll come around in my _Fenrir_." He got a nod from Sora and headed for another door behind the bar. As he left, Aerith stepped in his path.

"You're going…even though you're about to break." Aerith said givinga sad but hopeful smile. "That's a good sign."

Cloud blinked before looking away.

"So, do you know why you're going?" Aerith asked as she leaned to get a better look of Cloud's face but he only avoided her looks, like always.

"…" Cloud did not say anything. Aerith sighed and stood back up. "Dilly dally, shilly shally." She said, Cloud looking back up, having heard those same words not a few minutes ago from Tifa. "Come back, alright?"

Cloud gave a slow nod before passing by the flower girl and into the garage.

The Brokens stood up and headed out, getting some remarks for them to not get killed and give them a beating for those not present.

"Be careful, all of you." Kairi said as the teens wandered up to the door. "Seriously, cause I'm not saying that just to get on your good side."

While the four Brokens looked stunned or alarmed, Sora and Riku gave a wave and comforting look. "We will, Kai, don't you worry about us." Sora said.

"Yeah, I'll watch this idiot's back." Riku said as the door was unlocked and they filed outside.

"No, I'll watch your back, Riku!" Sora shouted, erupting into an argument. Rachel was the last one to leave and she gave the red head princess a glare.

"Stop flirting with my brother, red."

Kairi went just as red as her dreaded nickname designated from her hair. "W-What? I was only trying to wish you all luck! Not flirting!" Rachel left before she could finish her sentence, making Kairi even more frustrated. "Gosh, why does she have to be so accusing?"

"She's an overprotective sibling." Ravu said. "Who would not be? Her brother is the Keyblade Master of this generation and is possibly being manipulated into believing she has committed a horrid crime. Rachel doesn't trust any of you."

"But we told you on the trip here that we aren't sure what's going on." Donald said.

"All the more reason to not trust any of you." Ravu replied, crossing her arms as she sunk into the booth seat. "Manipulation could be done directly or indirectly. There is no one we can trust…it's a sad, sad truth."

"…I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for something you didn't do." Idiko said as he began moving behind the bar. "That only makes you look more guilty."

Kairi looked down at her lap, Mickey sighing at the bitter and grudge feel in the room.

"Anyway, the night is still early and we're all hungry." Idiko said. "Let's make something to eat. Those guys will be hungry when they get back if they aren't already."

Maxy immediately jumped off her stool. "I can bake a cake!"

"Like hell you're working the oven, icicle." Ravu said as she got up. "You might just put Donald in it thinking he was the cake."

"WHAT?"

"Aww…you're so mean, Ravu." Maxy said as she faked crying. "All of you, stop staring and start helping. Three teens can't cook for almost thirty people."

Mickey stepped over first. "What can we do to help?"

XxXxXxXxX

"We've got some mild turbulence coming up." called Rude from the captain's chair in the Shinra company's military helicopter. Reno sat beside him, looking behind at the crew standing or sitting in the cargo hold. "Geez, why would that guy choose a bunch of kids? Cloud I kinda get but-"

"Shut it. They'll get the job done." Rude said, making Reno silent save for a few muttering grumbles under his breath.

On one side was Sora, Riku, Jason, and Cloud, strapped into their seats with headphones on. Across was Xergg, Nexius, and Rachel in the same circumstance and separating them were four motorcycles, Cloud's Fenrir the current coveted vehicle since his was the best functioning and he got to ride in alone. Dyaas stood at the end, head tilted down as a soft snore could be heard from the Eldest Broken.

"Hey, Riku, right?"

Riku glanced at Xergg who had asked the question. "Last I checked, that was my name." Riku replied.

"Good, tell me, you said you worked for Ansem. Ansem the Wise or Ansem the Heartless?" Xergg's inquiry confused the two islanders but he replied honestly.

"Ansem the Wise. But, how did you know about Heartless Ansem?" Riku asked.

"Rumors circulate. Leah stuck around Traverse Town and told us about you and your friends during your first adventure." Xergg replied. "That and Rachel as well as Idiko were part of the refugees who relocated to Traverse Town. They saw the downfall of Pride Lands and the Land of Dragons personally."

"You guys weren't very discrete." Nexius added.

Sora just gave a look for them to stop down grading him. "We didn't need to sneak around." he countered.

"Back to the first question, why do you want to know?" Riku asked, ending an argument before it could have started.

Xergg just gave a solemn smile. "Ansem the Wise was a part of the congregation, a very respected individual. Dyaas knew him while he lived in Radiant Garden before its fall. They were neighbors. After its fall and his apprentice turning on him and taking his name, we gave up his possible help in clearing our names. But now that the truth has been revealed, we want to seek his help again. Is he still alive?"

Riku nearly gulped as Sora did the same, remembering Ansem's sacrifice. They did not wish to say he was dead but that explosion did make him disappear and it left nothing behind. Disappearing without a trace could very well mean death.

"We…don't know." Sora replied.

"He disappeared in an explosion on the World that Never Was. He was trying to convert Kingdom Hearts into data." Riku explained. "It didn't work and he realized it in the end, letting the device explode and he disappeared along with it. The odds say he's dead but…"

"Well, what does your heart tell you?" Rachel asked. "It's kind of a keybearer mantra. When in doubt, look to your heart." she gave a small confident chuckle. "I say the old man's alive."

The two islanders looked to each other before nodding. "I say he's alive too. And I bet he's going to help you guys out." Sora said.

"Man, does anything get you down?" Xergg asked, laughing lightly.

"Uh…yeah?" Sora said, thinking back to when he was last not feeling the best.

"Don't worry about it. A little optimism is good…unlike mister pessimistic over there." Xergg thumbed over to Nexius who glared.

"You're a royal pain in the ass." Nexius said. He glanced at Jason who was laughing at his brother's insult and insulted him next as he grabbed a blanket. "You're an even bigger royal pain in the ass."

It was Xergg's turn to laugh and soon everyone was laughing. It only got louder when Rachel started fighting for the blanket Nexius had taken. The only one not laughing was Cloud.

"Cloud, you okay?" Cloud glanced at Sora with half-lidded eyes.

Cloud just nodded. "Yeah…"

Sora leaned back in his seat, not believing his friend's words.

"We're landing. Might as well mount up." Rude said through the communication link. "We'll be landing three miles outside of the Forgotten City. You'll have to drive due north from there."

The unbuckling of seat straps was heard as they removed the headphones. All of them gave a slight stumble, either from sleeping limbs or from turbulence, as they made their way to the vehicles. Cloud got on his _Fenrir_, Riku and Sora on another, Rachel and Nexius, and the two Thomas' on the last one. A quick rev from each said that each bike was working and ready to drive out once the hatch opened.

The helicopter jerked once, Dyaas awakening from his sleep. He yawned and stretched, one hand going to the hatch switch. He grabbed it and glanced down at the seven warriors. "Come back alive and kick some ass."

Dyaas pulled down the switch and the locks were undone as the hatch opened, making a ramp that allowed them to ride on down. Though they were still ten feet above the ground, the four vehicles sped out one at a time and hit the ground with ease, bouncing once from impact before leaving a clean trail in the virgin soil.

Dyaas watched until they disappeared into the white illuminated trees of the forest, dust kicked up from their tires just now falling back from where it came. Dyaas had a concerned smile as he closed the hatch and unbuckled from his former seat. Once the hatch was closed did they began to rise back into the sky.

He reached the entrance to the cockpit. "You got an extra uniform, Turks?"

Rude pointed back to the small medical cabinet just on the edge of the cockpit and the cargo hold. "Should fit. But we only have a pistol for you. Nothing fancy." he said as Dyaas opened the medical cabinet and pulled out the uniform, finding the gun on the second shelf.

"Like I'd expect anything less from the now destroyed Shinra Corporation." Dyaas said, loading the weapon. "Where are we headed to?"

"Edge."

XxXxXxXxX

Staying about five yards apart, the caravan of warriors being led by the ex-SOLDIER turned delivery boy, sped past the glowing vegetation, green shrubs and puddles from the last rainfall swayed or ripped by their speed. There was only one clear path that was large enough for their vehicles to get past without making their own paths and hurting their rides. Also, they didn't want to give away their position and the bikes were loud enough.

"Its so quiet." Sora muttered.

"Better hope it stays that way." Rachel said from the bike behind his.

"I wouldn't. Means these guys are trained to be assassins." Nexius replied. "Fast, unconventional weapons, black leather jumpsuits…sounds like a couple of assassins to me."

"From what those Turks have told us, these guys could have been trained to be assassins. Secret experiments caused all of this." Riku said, braking slightly as they slid around on the path.

"If that's the case then why use the heartless?" Jason asked. "And why strike now?"

No one answered because no one truly knew why.

"Guys, we might want to slow down." Riku said, his speed going down quite a bit. He had noticed Cloud had slowed down in front over the last hundred yards. "I think we're going to stop soon."

Sora looked over Riku's shoulder. The wind rushing past was not as quick and the sound of their engines not as loud either. Cloud had looked tense the entire trip an now he looked too relaxed. A change like that was odd.

"Cloud?" Sora saw no change from Cloud so he shouted a little louder. "Cloud!"

"Ow! Damn it, Sora, that was ear!"

Sora only shouted louder, not aware he was injuring his best friend. "Cloud!" Riku had to keep the motorcycle steady unlike last time where the shock made him nearly run into a tree. _'Do you want me to crash, Sora?' _

This time, Cloud did respond. His wrist twitched on the handle and his back stiffened, looking behind. Sora caught his eye and it looked like he had just been awoken from a dream. "You okay, Cloud?"

"…Yes, I'm fi-"

"Cloud, watch out!"

Cloud looked forward as the sound of the fired bullet reached his ears. He moved left to avoid being hit as the others went left or right, missing the bullet and being forced to break apart their formation.

Mud splattered Rachel's motorcycle as her and Nexius drove through a puddle to avoid getting hit. "Damn, this is still half a mile from the Forgotten City!" she hissed out, Nexius keyblade forming in his hand.

"An ambush." Xergg muttered as weapons began to form, Cloud's bike compartment opening as he grabbed two swords. "They knew we were coming even before we touched down." Xergg muttered as their opponents came into view. The two silver haired men from the church and the city, another man in between them. He walked forward, a sword in his left hand and with his right, he looked as though he was calling something. Where they were expecting a spell, most likely thunder, figures dropped from the trees, obscuring the path.

And it was their emotionless, green eyes that made them panic.

Cloud saw the light hit their eyes and he swerved out of the way, rolling away as his bike was stopped by the Remnant from the church. His move had completely surprised the others as they swerved but not as clean as Cloud had. Riku braked and turned right, him and Sora jumping off as the motorbike crashed into a tree as they dodge rolled away, keyblades coming into their grips. Rachel had the unfortunate scenario of her bike going through a very large puddle. Their bike hydroplaned and continued sliding and the front wheel turned left and hit a rock in the puddle that toppled the bike with enough force to knock Rachel and Nexius off, the first falling into the nearby stream while Nexius had to grab onto a nearby tree branch to not meet the same face. Xergg and Jason were the lucky ones. They had been the farthest away and had a longer time to react and since everyone moved out of the way, they braked and swerved right to hit a nearby tree, getting off and rushing towards Cloud who was just now getting up.

"I'm glad you could make it!" The man said, his eyes holding an amused glint but not without some malicious intent.

"I only came for the kids." Cloud responded, getting to a knee as the man circled him.

"See this man? He's our big brother! But alas…" The man knew the teens were closing in on them, hell bent on helping Cloud so he placed his sword at Cloud's neck, forcing them to stop.

"I hate it when they give us that look." Sora muttered.

"Don't push it." Jason said. "He wants to taunt us into attacking."

"And he's got the kids as a shield, the coward." Nexius said as he lifted himself into the tree.

The man gave a chuckle of satisfaction that he had immobilized the four males from doing anything to attack him or save their friend. "…in our happy flock…" the man's amusement turned into a hateful glare, Cloud responding with his own. Sora noticed the glare was just like the ones Cloud would give to Sephiroth.

"…he's what you call a black sheep."

The amusement came back and he moved his sword away just as a voice ripped through the silence of the trees.

"Cloud!"

Marlene's voice gave Cloud an opening to strike the man from behind. He easily flipped to dodge the blow and landed beside his comrades again.

"Move, now!"

Sora and Riku sidestepped as the two Thomas siblings sent out a double thundaga spell straight at the Remnants. Sora and Riku rushed them while the dirt had been kicked up from the explosion. Their keyblades met two weapons, a gunblade and the gauntlet Leah had warned them about.

Seeing as their attacks were being blocked, they pushed them back several feet and got in a battle position, ready to strike or defend.

"Before me and my pals kick your butts, you got any names?" Sora half asked and half threatened.

The one from the city pointed his gunblade at Sora but it was the third man that answered. "Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj." The third man gestured with his hand. "Not that it matters."

"That's what they all say." Xergg replied.

"Dark Fira!" Riku sent out the blue fire ball at Yazoo, the Remnant shooting right through the magic, canceling it in a flurry of blue. That small cover made them pick opponents.

"I've got Kadaj." Cloud said as he gripped his sword.

"Wait Cloud!" Sora's yell did nothing to stop the blonde and instead had to bring his keyblade to block the bullets coming at him. "Reflect!" The shield came around the keyblade bearer and once the shield went down, he sent out a fira of his own. Yazoo dodged it and pulled the trigger, Riku coming from behind and swinging his keyblade to deflect the bullets.

"I guess we've got this guy." Riku muttered as Yazoo gave them a sneer.

Jason's eyes were darting back and fourth, trying to get a lock on Loz who was charging him and his brother. The question for them was from which angle. The Thomas' even doubted lightning could strike this guy.

"Reflect!" Xergg shouted but his close call pushed him back into his brother, wincing as the shock he got from Loz's gauntlet rose up his blade arm, effectively stunning him. "He's faster than we thought."

"No, he's faster than what we were told." Jason added, eyes darting around again. Dust was kicked up, twigs snapped as Loz continued circling them like a hyperactive lion. They saw flashes of his form but with the white trees, it made him all the more harder to look for. "Would a large scale attack work?"

"No. Leah already tried that." Xergg replied. "Track him."

"Not going to do us much good." Jason added. "But it'll have to."

Xergg and Jason's conversation ended and Jason swung his keyblade to the left with as much force as he could. Loz moved to Xergg, gauntlet crackling but Xergg did the exact same thing. His keyblade met Loz's gauntlet but instead of locking weapons, Loz was forced back. Jason spun on his heel and slashed down, Loz taking out his extra gunblade to block the keyblade. In Jason free hand, he gathered up some lightning magic and threw it under the locked blades into Loz's chest, the explosion sending the Remnant through a tree.

Afar off near the stream, Rachel was rising up, drenched but that made her scenario all the more favorable. In the trees was Nexius and he nodded to the girl as she began her spell.

Cloud's position was not the best since around him were all the kidnapped children, watching him exchange blades with Kadaj. He was distracted his First sword was more likely to hit one of them than Kadaj's double katana.

Cloud brought his sword around over his left shoulder and brought it down on Kadaj who crouched and brought his sword against the other blade, effectively canceling the blow and pushing Cloud back a few feet. Cloud had barely anytime to gain his footing when Kadaj began swinging his sword horizontally, rapidly enough to force Cloud into a retreat.

Nexius chose that time to drop in, falling head first with his keyblade pointed towards the ground, the teeth caught both blades and while Kadaj had to find a way to unlock his two blades, Cloud unhooked one of his swords from his buster sword and used his left hand to deliver a thrust at point blank. However, Nexius had flipped away at that moment behind Kadaj and Kadaj stepped back, somewhat awkwardly. Nexius took that chance to slash down on Kadaj's neck only for the Remnant for dodge so Nexius spun on his heel so he could redirect his blade around him and into Kadaj's side. Kadaj blocked and crouched from Cloud's scissoring blades.

"Do it now, Ra!"

With Kadaj trapped by two blades, his own blade compromised, and having to kneel, he was in the best predicament for Rachel's spell.

The former islander had conjured up a large wall of water, sparkling drops like sapphires falling back towards the water from where it came. Rachel held up her _Rainbow Chocobo_ and then pointed it at Kadaj, his eyes widening.

"Watera Art: Tsunami!" Rachel shouted as the tsunami, although small, headed for the three. Cloud and Nexius just had to wait until the last possible moment to shield themselves from the water.

Suddenly, Cloud and Nexius moved away as three bullets grazed their shoulders. Sora had dodged Yazoo's attack when he should have blocked, the end of the attack not for him but for Cloud and Nexius. The bullets would have gone through their arms had the sound of the gunshots had not overpowered the sound of the water. In that spilt second of freedom, Kadaj's sword glowed green and black and he rose up to slash down at the tsunami. It spilt apart and began to crash down into the forest.

Rachel hurried to rectify her mistake but Kadaj sped through the rip in the water and forced her to cancel her spell and instead block his weapon. "Cloud, the kids!" she shouted.

Cloud and Nexius slashed through two rows of trees and with an easy kick sent the trees down in front of the kids, the water crashing into the white bark instead of the kids. The most they got was a drizzle of fresh water.

"We need to get these kids away. They're distracting us and narrowing our maneuvers." Nexius said. "As much as I'd like to kick some ass, I'll handle getting them out of here. You focus on Kadaj and leave Denzel and the others to myself and Rachel."

Cloud gave a nod. "I appreciate it."

"Don't be until we've succeeded." Nexius said as he conjured up a dark fira at the end of his keyblade. He set five of them out, rapid fire, at Kadaj's back and earned three blows before the Remnant moved out of the way. Rachel was about to go after Kadaj when Cloud did that for her.

"Rachel, come on, babysitting!" Nexius shouted.

Rachel was not at all happy with her new mission but it could not be helped. She ran through the water and jumped over the trees with Nexius to reach the kids. "Okay you guys, listen up, we're getting you all out of here so stay close and don't panic." she told them.

Nexius noticed their blank stares. "I don't think they'll panic, Rachel." he said as he found Denzel, Marlene clutching his arm. She seemed to be the only one coherent.

"Are you alright Marlene?" Rachel asked.

"Y-Yes but Denzel-the others-I don't know what's happened to them!" Marlene chocked out, trying to not cry. "They all drank from a lake nearby and now…now they won't even talk to me!"

"Calm down, Marlene." Rachel told the girl. "Alright, all of you, gather over here!"

Nexius knelt to Denzel's eye level, his golden eyes looking for some trace of Denzel than the marionette standing before him. With his head lowered, the Broken could not see his eyes. Nexius reached for his forehead to pull up his bangs, flinching as the cold, green, cat like eyes stared back at him.

'_Just like Cloud_…' He thought, removing his hand as a gunshot was heard followed by two swords clashing and the sound of magic being cast. It was enough to bring Nexius to the matter at hand. "Rachel, can you get them moving a little bit faster?"

"I'm trying Nexy, but they're not moving an inch." Rachel said as she tried to drag one kid over. "Its as if they've fallen into a trance."

"A trance." Nexius stood up and looked at all the kids, dread for their current condition entering his mind. "That's a good word for it. We'll guard them instead until you an conjure up a large warp spell."

"Warp? That's advanced magic." Rachel said. "And with our condition, you know we can't control that kind of power."

"Try it anyway. We've got no other choice." Nexius told her, Rachel paling but she gave a defeated look.

"I-I'll try."

XxXxXxXxX

Sora was thrown off course by his combo being backfired by Loz's well aimed blow with his gauntlet. He grabbed onto a tree branch before hoisting himself up. He caught his breath before dropping his head down to dodge a bullet.

"This is not looking good for any of us." Sora muttered, his keyblade hanging off the tree.

Riku jumped to the left to dodge Loz's swing but his move also put him wide open for Yazoo to shoot. _Lost Twilight _spun into view as it acted as a shield, giving Riku enough time to land and dodge roll away. "Thanks Xergg!"

"Thunder!" Xergg was giving a grin in recognition of his thanks when Loz had come up behind and threatened to shock him again. If it had not been for Jason, Xergg would have been electrocuted severely.

"Tha-"

"Don't. Reason you got distracted." Jason scolded. Xergg would have rolled his eyes had it not been the seriousness of this situation. He recalled his keyblade and glanced up at Sora who was now standing on the tree branch. Riku was surrounded by Yazoo and Loz, dodging bullets but taking almost all of Loz's punches.

"Sora, take them out when I give you the signal!" Xergg shouted as his other keyblade began to glow with a dark light.

Sora looked down. "What's the signal?"

Xergg finished charging his blade and he slammed it into the tree Sora was stuck in. "This!" The tree shuddered for a moment before tumbling down towards the three fighters. Sora stumbled at first but grabbed the same branch he was been thrown onto, keyblade up above his head.

Riku had parried Yazoo's gunblade as he blocked the next strike from Loz, having to be quick because he only used one keyblade. His hold nearly broke when Yazoo struck down on the locked weapons but he kept strong, knowing if he moved, one of them could shoot him at point blank. The sound of breaking bark was heard and Riku glanced up before taking his keyblade out of the lock and jumped away, throwing a Dark Fira at the two Remnants, temporarily blinding them. The tree divided the enemy from the hero and allowed another hero to bring his legendary weapon upon the evil doers.

Sora leapt off the falling tree just before it fell, making such a loud sound that it rung over the sounds of weapons clashing and the blue fire from Riku's magic only increased the possibility Sora did not take the Remnants out. Xergg threw his keyblade into a strike raid and Jason struck it with a thundaga, sending the spiraling, electric keyblade into the dust covered fray.

"Cover me." Xergg said as he rushed in, a few feet behind his thrown keyblade, his remaining held with two hands.

Sora had crashed his keyblade into Loz's gauntlet first but pushed himself off and flipped to dodge the bullet from Yazoo's gunblade. Once he was on the ground, he slashed onto Loz's shoulder, the Remnant moving in a flurry of light as Yazoo took the next strike from Sora. With his keyblade stuck with another, Loz had an opportunity to strike from behind.

Had it not been for Xergg slamming his keyblade into Loz's side, Sora would be a crumbling mess, but the Broken's save was far from done. His spinning keyblade crashed into Yazoo from the opposite side, freeing Sora as both Remnants were now separated once again. And they would not be given time to recover.

Jason swung his keyblade in a heavy arc to send Xergg's flying keyblade back towards Yazoo who leaned back to avoid it and Sora then swung his keyblade into Yazoo's gut, his moment of complete shock added by the islander's well aimed punch to his chin. Jason then took the opening and grabbed Yazoo's wrist and sent an electric jolt through the Remnant. Tightening his hold, he swung Yazoo around twice before throwing him into Sora thrust followed by an explosion spell that threw Yazoo even further from Loz.

Xergg reached behind and grabbed his returning keyblade, using its momentum to turn on his heel and swing it into Loz's right arm which was unprotected. Loz pulled his gauntlet back, intending to punch Xergg in the gut when Riku twisted under his raised arm and used the end of his weapon to hit him in the gut instead. Loz stepped back out of shock as Riku grabbed his elbow, moving in front so Loz was pinned from both sides. He could not reach for his secondary weapon and his gauntlet could not strike anyone without hurting himself. Xergg took his other keyblade that wasn't holding Loz and slammed it into his stomach as Riku crouched to avoid the blow and then stuck out his leg to trip Loz onto his behind.

Xergg pointed his keyblade at his face while he fell, the keyblade poised to spilt his face apart only for something to clamp down on his keyblade and push him back out of sheer force and surprise.

"Of all the damn times-"

Riku, momentarily loosening his hold, brought his keyblade around the cut down the intruder that nearly pushed Xergg to the ground, the geo-heartless cut in two. "A geo-heartless, here?"

"That's right!" Xergg stepped back three time to regain his footing and Riku tried to slash down his keyblade onto Loz but the man was much too fast and his window of escape had been open since Riku had released his hold. "Damn it! Of course they would be behind this."

"They're Remnants." Xergg said as he and Riku formed a two man wall between Loz and Yazoo as Geo Heartless began to join their fight as well. "I think its more of a shock we didn't think they'd bring them into this battle beforehand. This means they're getting desperate."

'_If they are, they don't seem like it.' _Riku thought as he glanced at the geo-heartless beginning to circle them, Loz regaining a fighting stance. All he could do was hold up his keyblade and fight.

The Geo-Heartless had not just entered Riku's and Xergg's fight but they rudely invited themselves into the others as cruel observers. It was not just the enemy or the trance stricken kids they had to worry about, the Geo-heartless were just as dangerous if not more.

XxXxXxXxX

Nexius sidestepped as one tried to stab its tail and then cut it off, a Dark Firaga burning it to a crisp. While it was an easy kill, the others would not be so easy.

"I can barely make a stand." Nexius muttered as he spun on his heel and slashed, using the momentum to cut down two more geo-heartless that had struck from his side. While defending the kids which were scattered around him and the geo heartless coming through from every angle, Nexius could not use long range magic or powerful techniques because they took up a large area and this narrow field was not enough room without hurting the kids.

"Rachel, you've got that warp ready?" Nexius shouted as one geo-heartless surprised him by lunging after another had fallen, latching onto his keyblade. Nexius kicked it away before slashing down at it, cleaving its head right off.

"I'm trying but-" Rachel was using more Reflect spells than the one she was supposed to be casting. Kids were being moved without remorse by the geo-heartless, bruises and cuts showing up. "-but they're making it difficult! I can't concentrate with all these interruptions!"

"Rachel…" Marlene flinched as another Geo-heartless hit the strong shield Rachel had conjured up.

"It'll be alright, Marlene, just you wait." Rachel took a few deep breaths as she readied for the next attacker.

Nexius moved through a few of the kids to get to Rachel and Marlene. He jumped over one, slashing down at one in mid air and landing in front of the two girls. "I'll defend Marlene, you worry about the warp."

"Changing plans again-"

"Stop stalling and do it, Ra!" Nexius shouted, not liking her hesitation about charging an advanced spell since it was making his job of defending even more frustrating.

Rachel gave a grim nod and stabbed her keyblade into the ground and began charging up the spell. Even with her eyes closed, she could sense Nexius moving to the right and slashing a geo-heartless away from her and Marlene. Nexius threw out five Dark Firas, pointing his keyblade between Marlene's head and Rachel's and shoot out a gravity spell that held down a few more geo-heartless. Sending a thunder spell, he used his keyblade to crush the skull of another, punching into the neck of another coming for Marlene's head. Three more attacked Rachel head on but Nexius move in and held his keyblade with two hands, slashing horizontally to sending them into a nearby tree.

"Nexius!"

Nexius had left Marlene open for assault but before he could slam the Geo-Heartless away, a projectile burrowed through its skull, making it fall dead in front of Marlene.

"What in the world-"

"Nexius, the spell is-" Rachel stopped when her shoulder was grabbed, her concentration taken away as was the magic to power the spell. Several more gun shots were heard as the Geo-heartless strength around them quickly vanished. She nearly screamed but a low voice told her, "Don't. Unless you want us all killed."

Rachel nodded, pale with fear as the red cloaked man with black hair and crimson eyes looked to Nexius. "These children are too far gone. If you get Marlene and yourselves out, I will get your friends."

Nexius gave a grim nod, knowing he had no other choice. "Fine. Better be quick, they're running on empty."

The man gave a grim nod.

XxXxXxXxX

Jason used a thunder spell to hold back the geo heartless, adding a gravity spell to hold down what was not destroyed while Sora exchanged blades with Yazoo. Sora sidestepped as their blades came free again and slashed down, missing the Remnant and instead hitting the ground. Yazoo stepped right on the keyblade like a ramp and flipped over Sora, pointing his gunblade at his head. Jason brought his keyblade down onto Yazoo's gunblade, the shot hitting the ground as Sora turned around to counter as Jason was kicked away. His counter missed and Yazoo began to retreat as Geo-heartless took the two keybearers.

"We can't let him join up with Loz!" Sora shouted as he charged to Geo-heartless with Jason, beheading the two with ease and a follow up with a thunder would have made their path clear had not Yazoo been twenty feet away and his aim was precise and deadly. To step forward meant taking a lethal blow and with the distance between the two keybearers and the Remnant and the Geo-heartless hiding in the trees, they would probably be dead or injured just making it half way.

"Damn it. He's stopped and we can't get to him." Jason muttered as he and Sora continued blacking while using a free hand to cast magic, Reflect and Firas, on the Geo-heartless behind them.

"He's got to run out of bullets sometimes, right?" Sora asked hopefully as he ducked as a bullet sung over his head.

"Not if he's using Materia or magic. We might as well be spectators." Jason replied, trying to redirect the bullets back at Yazoo with little luck. Magic reserves were being stressed as was physical strength.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and Yazoo stopped shooting. Sora would have taken that opening had it not been for the smirk rising to his face. And the reason was the stone wave coming right at them, towering over the trees. It was only getting bigger and they were standing on a trail that was wide with nothing to stop its advance.

Sora tried to send a fire spell at Yazoo, hoping to finish him before dealing with the new problem. Yazoo flipped to avoid the fire balls and while he sailed over the earth wave, he kept shooting, keeping them in one position.

"Sora, with me!" Jason told him as they stood side to side and raised their keyblades, lightning and fire beginning to coat the blades' edge. "On three."

"One…two…three!"

Keyblades were brought down to the earth as the two energy blades crackling with thunder or burning with fire charged the earth wave with ferocity. They met in an explosion that toppled the trees as dirt and stone fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Watch out!"

The dirt from the explosion had blinded them temporarily and the magic attack had taken a lot out of their reserves added with the strain they had already taken. And that left them wide open. Loz rushed in and punched Jason in the gut, the impact of electricity sending him a few feet away, nearly going to a knee in surprise and pain. Sora barely registered what had happened as Yazoo pushed off his partner's gauntlet to finish off the Disney Knight. However, he had enough combat instinct strengthened by team work drove Sora to Jason's side and bring up a strong reflect spell. Yazoo was caught off guard and Sora slammed his keyblade into the Remnant.

Jason managed to get up and saw Xergg and Riku use a double thunder to stop Loz from going after the other two again. Once they met up, it was clear that they were tired and strained.

"We need to end this now. Cloud's not doing too well with Kadaj and this is only hurting us the longer they draw this out." Xergg told them before patting his brother's shoulder, Jason just giving him a thumbs up.

"Separating them did nothing." Riku added. "And this forest is too narrow and they're agile."

"We need to get somewhere wide open. The heartless can't distract us or the kids." Jason said. "Where are they right now?"

"In the trees." Sora said as he looked up, knowing they were just waiting to strike. "Hey…why don't we use the trees."

"If we can get them way up there, Jason and I can use the same spell we used in the desert outside of Edge." Xergg suggested. "You two get them up in the air and we'll handle the rest."

Sora and Riku only responded by heading up the first tree and finding the two Remnants. "Hey, bastard!" Sora shouted to Loz as he stood on a tree branch.

"We were looking for you two." Riku added as he cornered the other Remnant.

Without another taunt, Riku and Sora lunged for the Remnants and weapons met with another clang. Jason and Xergg headed up another set of trees, watching as Sora and Riku continued climbing the trees as they forced Loz and Yazoo to climb. Once they were at the top of the trees, the Thomas' keyblades began to crack with lightning magic.

"Send them up!"

"Aeroga!" the burst of wind from Sora's keyblade added with a thrust sent Loz into the air above the forest.

"Dark Fira!" Riku's own spell made Yazoo lose his balance and a well aimed kick sent him alongside Loz, in a perfect position to be struck by lightning.

Jason and Xergg threw their keyblades into a strike raid and they clashed right above Loz and Yazoo. "Thundaga!" The thunder crash from the two keyblade from impact sent out an explosive force that made the four keybearers jump towards the ground to retreat from the shock. Even as they hit the ground, the electric shock was still felt moving through the roots of the trees.

After a few seconds, two bodies fell to the earth in burning, crackling heaps. "You two aren't related to Zeus by any chance?" Sora asked as he stood up, grabbing Riku's arm to pull himself up.

Xergg and Jason stumbled as they stood up, picking up their keyblades. "Believe me when I say 'no'. This isn't over yet."

Cloud had been forced into a constant retreat and now he had separated his sword into two, guarding and block Kadaj's swift strikes. Cloud was forced into a tree where he put his swords back together and lunged from above. Kadaj sneer made Cloud flinch mid flight. In that moment, Kadaj aimed his slash and threw Cloud back. Pulling behind, Kadaj kept his barrage of swift strikes that kept Cloud in the air and unable to counter. Cloud's strength failed and the next strike pushed Cloud farther away and towards the ground. Kadaj took that opportunity to strike from above and it was happening too fast for the keybearers to save their friend.

"Fight back, damn it!" Sora shouted when a gunshot rang out. Out of instinct, the keybearers stopped and looked behind but the gunshot had come from in front. It had tossed Kadaj's blow to miss Cloud and allow the blonde to hit the ground in a heap. To add more to their confusion was the almost floating red cape that floated down to Cloud and covered him.

"Wh-What the hell is that?" Sora asked.

"A ghost-" The distraction cut Riku off when another set of gunshots rang from the crimson cape, Kadaj being forced back and blocking strikes. The four keybearers rushed forward to help but something gave an jolt from behind that made them all take a knee.

"Stupid kids." Yazoo's voice came from behind as Sora looked back right into the barrel of his gunblade.

_Bang!_

The gunblade was thrown out of his hands and the crimson cape rose up from the ground. Yazoo and Loz were forced back just like Kadaj was and the cape fell upon the four keybearers. "Wait! What's going on?" Their sight went red and they disappeared from the Remnant's sight. The crimson cape moved back and forth on the ground before taking to the skies like a shape shifter.

Kadaj's only response was a frustrated grunt.

XxXxXxXxX

Nursing wounds and assessing their losses was not something Sora liked to do or prepared for after any fight. Twice had the enemy succeeded and twice had they been injured. The entire mission was a bust.

"See? I knew I'd be no help." Cloud muttered, sitting down in the dirt, holding his sleeved wrist.

"We were overpowered and distracted. You weren't the only one at fault here." Jason said as he leaned against a tree.

"Had those heartless hadn't shown up and they not brainwashed the kids, we wouldn't have been distracted." Xergg said from his sitting position on a stump.

"Vincent, what do you know about this?" Cloud asked the red cloaked man that had saved them all from the heartless and the Remnants.

"Thanks for the save by the way…" Sora said, looking to the man. "…Vincent, right?"

Vincent merely gave the islander a curt nod before answering Cloud's question. "I come here often."

"Perfect place for a vampire like you." Xergg muttered under his breath so only Jason could hear him. It took a lot to not laugh and instead turned into a covered snort. One look from the man made Jason regret his reaction, planning to embarrass his brother on a later date.

"I've seen what Kadaj's group is doing." Without warning, Vincent knelt beside Cloud and grabbed his sleeved arm, the man wincing in more pain than a bruise could have caused.

It was recalled then that Leah had told them they had found bandages with Geostigma marks. "That's where you're your Geostigma is…" Riku concluded for everyone else.

"The stigma…it's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body, the body tries to eliminate it and overcompensates." Cloud let go of a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as Vincent rose up, passed Riku and stood by the same tree Jason was leaning against. "Inside our bodies is a current, like the life stream. It is that current that fights off any malevolent intruders."

"What do you mean by 'intruder'." Cloud asked.

"Wait…we're not intruders to the Planet's life stream, right?" Sora asked.

"No WEAPONS are going to come after us. We're keybearers; we're exceptions to the World Order." Jason replied.

"What's a WEAPON?" Sora asked.

"The Planet's scary ass white blood cells to you, Sora." Xergg replied.

"The Sephiroth Gene, Jenova's memetic legacy, call it what you want." Vincent said once the keybearers were done with their small talk. Though his tone was calm and even, anyone could tell Vincent did not like to be interrupted by off worlders.

"So when Kadaj says he's looking for 'Mother'…"

Vincent nodded. "Heaven's Dark Harbinger, the Calamity…Jenova. If they wanted to, they could recreate Sephiroth."

"Which is bad." Sora said. "I got that much and I've fought the guy. Twice. The others already said the one I fought isn't the real thing. I'd hate to see and fight the real Sephiroth."

"Pray you never do and I'm not speaking from experience." Xergg said as he passed a look to Cloud. "You've seen what his very memory has done to your friends. The memory made real makes the open wound even deeper."

"Then…that's what the Remnants are doing? Trying to bring back Sephiroth?" Riku asked.

"It took them years to make one Jenova Remnant." Vincent said. "Years more for it to mature and grow. Kadaj and his group is moving faster and they don't have the resources or the mind to do what Hojo did."

"Kadaj…what is he then?" Cloud said, more to himself than anyone.

"…I'd rather not know."

"I agree with you there." Sora added when the rustle of the grass made them stand and nearly call upon their keyblades, even with the aftereffects of their fight still sore on their bodies.

"An ambush?" Riku suggested.

"They would do something that low-"

"Don't shoot, maim or cut!" Nexius' shout came from the foliage as Marlene emerged first, followed by the other two Brokens. The group immediately relaxed and allowed fatigue to overwhelm them again.

"Rachel, you're alright?" Sora asked.

His sister nodded but it was clear in her eyes that she was guilty and tired. "Yeah, I'm just sorry we could only save Marlene." she said, passing her eyes the girl nearly crying in Cloud's embrace.

"You did what you could. None of them were hurt so we still have a chance." Jason said.

"Cloud! Denzel-Tifa! And Leah-"

Cloud interrupted the distressed child. "Tifa and Leah are alright."

"I want to talk to them!" Marlene demanded, Cloud not arguing as he reached for his cell phone. When he stopped, not finding his phone, he shook his head. _'Must have fallen during the fight.'_ Marlene understood and looked to Vincent.

"May I?"

Vincent just showed the only thing on his belt was his Cerberus holster, no phone visible. "You don't have a phone?" Marlene's cry of shock brought some snickers. Did the kid honestly believe everyone had a cell phone.

"Do you see this vampire with a cell phone?" Nexius asked. "He'd block every call made to it."

"Enough…" Cloud said as he stood up. "Vincent, can you bring Marlene to Tifa I'm going to find Rufus and get a few answers-"

"I can't do that."

Cloud turned right back to Vincent's cold reply. "But I-"

"Forget it Cloud! Why don't you ever pay any attention to us!" Marlene's shout and her retreat to Rachel's side created mixed reactions. Some were giving Cloud a disappointed look, other were looking to Marlene in shock as they tried to register what the quiet girl had just said, and others were tense with an uneasiness of what to say.

"…family spat?"

Nexius got a smack from Rachel for that. "What the hell? As if none of you have had a family spat! Especially you two-"

"Don't even…"

"…finish that."

Jason and Xergg, respectively, had hissed out those four words with so much hate, Sora thought twice than asking what was behind it. Instead, he tried to end the conversation there. "Cloud, we should head back to Edge. Dyaas can get us these answers but we should regroup." Sora stood up straight. "Kadaj and his gang might be heading back there as we speak."

"You don't understand, Sora, Marlene…" Cloud gave a sad look to the hidden girl. "Marlene…please, just give us some time. There's a battle to be fought but it not as simple as just fighting. Do you understand. Do you understand?"

"No I don't!"

Marlene's defiance was childish but it was the same thought running through the others' heads and it was something Cloud needed to hear.

"Cloud, are you sure this is just about fighting?" Vincent only put fuel on the fire.

Cloud looked stunned as his mind began reeling in thoughts. After a few minutes, only the sound of the nearby stream and air being switched out, he asked, "Are sins ever forgiven?"

"…I've never tried." Vincent answered through the tense silence of the question. The Brokens had been put down for sins and have never been forgiven, Riku still found redemption far away, so it was not one of the best questions one wanted to answer when it was something they desperately desired.

"You mean…" Cloud was only stunned again when the words began to click in his head. "…never tried?"

"You can always be forgiven." Sora said. "If you made a mistake in the past, then learn from it. The past is over and done with, gone. The most you could do is learn and make sure you don't do it again in the future. But you have to make an effort or else you'll never learn."

Sora's words made all the Brokens give glances to the other, some getting eye contact and seeing either pity, hope, or something in between. Riku sighed but smiled, grateful to have an optimistic friend.

Cloud nodded. "Marlene, let's go."

Marlene, glad to hear the determined rather than sulk tone in the blonde's voice, emerged from behind Rachel and rushed over to Cloud. He looked to Vincent, eyes narrowed. "Well I'm going to try." he said, turning around. "I'll phone in the verdict." He made the sign of a phone up to his ear before dropping his hand and holding Marlene's hand as they walked towards his bike.

"Wait for us Cloud." Sora said. "We're not letting you fight them alone. Right guys?"

"Are you talking to us?" Nexius asked.

Sora raised an eyebrow but gave an honest nod. "Uh yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Wow, you are dense." Xergg said with a chuckle as he rose up from his stump. Sora gave a frown but then went blank when Xergg patted his shoulder as he walked by. "But you've got a good heart."

Sora grinned as Xergg headed off, following Cloud.

"C'mon guys, it'll take us all night and day to get back to Edge." Xergg called.

"All night and day?" Rachel said with a groan. "We won't get a chance to rest."

"And Kadaj's group is probably half way there by now." Jason added as he pushed off his tree.

"Better get moving then." Vincent said as he left in another direction.

"Don't remind me." Rachel said with another groan.

Sora just gave a sheepish chuckle but the scenario only got worse when they found Rachel's bike had been totaled.

"This is all YOUR fault." the islander hissed out at Nexius.

Nexius gave a stunned look. "I wasn't even driving, blame this on your curse and not mine."

XxXxXxXxX

The morning sun rolled into the half closed blinds of the Seventh Heaven bar, most of the occupants still asleep while others were still waking up. The sound of running water and the hum of the fridge were the only things heard within the still darkened room.

Leah sat in a booth farthest to the wall as she glanced through the blinds with little interest. It was only seven in the morning and the streets were still somewhat vacant which meant the alleys were not much better.

Ravu yawned as she exited the main hallway, arms up as she stretched. "What a night…slept like a log." Ravu cracked her neck twice before glancing at Leah who had yet to acknowledge her presence. "Girl, did you at least sleep?"

Leah didn't respond and Ravu just took it as a silent 'little'. "Anyone else up?"

"Idiko went to go grab some food before Aerith wakes up. He's been gone for the past hour." Leah replied, Ravu sitting down across from her.

She noticed the red and gold cell phone on the table, the clock on it blinking. "Any news?"

"No."

Ravu frowned. "…I feel it too." Leah glanced over at her friend, sadness evident. "You feel an attachment to all those kids, because, like them and myself, you were orphaned too." Leah gave a sigh as Ravu continued. "You don't want them to think they were abandoned as well."

Leah leaned back into the booth and looked back outside. "No one should have to feel that once…much less twice."

"Much less thrice?" Ravu asked, knowing that feeling just as well.

"Can we talk about something else, please? I was hoping to have a pleasant morning and was hoping you'd wake up at your usual one in the afternoon." Leah said, hand holding her head.

"I have my days, miss-my-morning-starts-at-whenever-I-damn-well-feel-like-it-but-mostly-two-in-the-afternoon." Ravu countered.

Leah smirked playfully before the door was thrown open, nearly throwing it off its hinges. Ravu stood up as the others began to rush downstairs, hoping friends had returned.

"Guys, you've got to-"

"Did you get the food, Idiko?" Maxy asked as she rubbed her eyes and yawned, making her way to the near panicked teen.

"This isn't the time to worry about you're stomach-"

"We can worry about your panic attacks later, give me the damn food." Maxy said, grabbing the brown paper bag and the cup holders as she headed to a table, taking out its contents.

Leah gave Maxy a disappointed look while Ravu sighed. "Go ahead, Iddy. What happened? Did you see our friends and they're hurt?"

Though it was the most likely occurrence, Kairi could not help but get worried and gasp, sleepiness escaping at the mere thought. Idiko was still pale but he shook his head making her calm down at that small amount of good news.

"Worse." Then it all went to dread. "Kadaj's gang is back, in the center of the city. The public and police have them surrounded."

"Then why are you so pale?" Ravu asked.

Idiko gulped. "They're using the kids as a shield as they dig for Jenova's Head."

Hearts skipped a beat, eyes widened, and the sound of a coffee being dropped only added to the amount of shock and unease that came over them. It was bad enough that they were looking for Jenova's Head. They already got a call from Dyaas that it was hidden well. But it was another for them to be using the kids as a shield, making the possibility of an attack dangerous. In addition, it meant their friends failed at saving them.

"…what now?" Kairi weakly asked.

Aerith closed her eyes, hiding the worry for the children and her friends as Tifa gave a grim nod. "We find a way around them and finish what Cloud and the others began." Tifa said.

Fear stricken looks turned into determination still strained by worry, in themselves and in their friends.

Leah glanced out the window again. "Then we better get started."

XxXxXxXxX

**That has got to the be the longest fight scene I have ever written. Any tips would be helpful. I've got that motorcycle chase up next on my list.**

**Read and Review please and see you soon!**


End file.
